The Unexpected
by Yamalover
Summary: Kakashi's past catches up with him and his abruptly thrown into parenthood. How will Kakashi ever explain this to his lovers as they face an undeniable past and uncertain future? Kakashi as well as Iruka and Yamato suddenly find their lives in disarray by a babbling 4 year old. Find out how they take to parenthood. OT3 Kakashi Iruka Yamato KAKA/IRU/YAMA (Image courtesy of Ruthea)
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**Summary**

**Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka have now been together for many years. They've been separated by war, missions and their own fool hardiness, but they've embraced the ups and downs of their relationship and have grown stronger for it. Just as they think they have settled into normal life, (as normal as a shinobi's life can be) an unexpected arrival throws them into chaos. **

**Kakashi's past catches up with him and his abruptly thrown into parenthood. Kakashi as well as Iruka and Yamato suddenly find their lives in disarray by a babbling 4 year old. How will Kakashi ever explain this to his lover as they face an undeniable past and uncertain future?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – The Arrival**

They ran through the woods hastily. Time was of the essence to save the small child in her arms who moaned semi-consciously. She prayed he wouldn't turn her away with her children, he was their last hope. Her heart was laden with guilt as she glanced at her son behind her who fought to keep up, but it had to be done. She had no choice. She wouldn't be here much longer; she had to assure their safety.

* * *

Kakashi sat on a branch with book in hand, watching his lover from afar teaching at the academy. Iruka had a gentle and caring temperament, but there was always one that pushed him too far releasing that ferocious temper. Kakashi chuckled watching him getting riled. _This means I'll have a spirited lover at home tonight_; he smiled to himself at the thought.

He felt the tell-tale sign of the teleportation jutsu behind him. "Kakashi-San, Hokage-Sama asks for yours and Iruka-Sensei's immediate presence" the masked messenger disappeared as soon as the message was acknowledged with a nod of Kakashi's head. He swung down and through the window into the classroom, startling Iruka and immediately getting all the children's attention. "Iruka-Sensei, we've been called upon by the Hokage, we have to go immediately".

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei". Kakashi caught the anxiousness in Iruka's expression as he left to find someone to cover his class. They left immediately, neither wanting to express their concern; they had been together long enough for their silence to express it all.

They knocked on the Hokage's door and waited to be admitted. Tsunade Sama sat with her head propped resting on her hands eyes looking ahead with a fierce expression. She looked them both over and growled low in the throat. "We have a problem Kakashi. This will affect both you Yamato and Iruka. I understand Yamato is still on a mission". They both nodded but were relieved it wasn't news about Yamato. "We've just had a civilian from the Snow country arrive at the hospital with her children, one of whom is quiet ill but not at great risk". She sighed not knowing how to continue. "Kakashi, do you know a woman by the name of Sato Mikiko?" Kakashi's expression was unreadable but Tsunade saw the faint sign of recognition in his one exposed eye as he answered "Hai Tsunade-Sama" not expanding his answer further.

She continued "Mikiko has an 8 year old son, Sato Yasahiro and a second child, 4 year old Sato Sachiko. The 4 year old has a wound infection and a fever but should recover fully. The problem is Mikiko herself, her body is slowly being taken over by disease. It's a surprise she has lasted this long as her organs are slowly failing one by one. They have asked for permission to remain in the village but I need a character reference for them. She said you could provide one Kakashi". She waited for Kakashi watching him process everything she had said.

Kakashi smiled fondly at the memory of Yasahiro, the small boy he had met who was fascinated by the scar over his eye. It was the second child that bothered him along with the timing of Mikiko's arrival and illness. Suddenly Kakashi felt his blood drain as it all sank in. "Tsunade-Sama, are you saying…?" he looked at her understanding exactly what she was saying, his face paled and knees shook. "Hai" she said quietly. Iruka glanced first at the Hokage and then at Kakashi, both wore uneasy expressions but Kakashi looked as though he would collapse. "Tsunade- Sama I don't underst…" Iruka heard a thump before he could finish his sentence and turned to find Kakashi passed out on the floor.

Tsunade shook her head at the sight_, he can face death head on but this causes him to faint? MEN! _


	2. Chapter 2 Realisation

**CHAPTER 2 – Realisation **

Kakashi awoke to the frowning face of Tsunade-Sama and nearly fainted again with the realisation it wasn't all a dream. "I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, I..." he felt his stomach swirl. Tsunade rolled her eyes and hid the smirk that threatened to grace her face watching her most elite ninja pale. "Kakashi, sit up, drink this you'll feel better for it" she handed him a cup of sake from her hidden stash as she drank some as well.

Iruka helped Kakashi drink it looking disapprovingly at both of them. "Would you mind telling me what's going on Hokage Sama?" he asked. Kakashi shared a glance with Tsunade and let out a shaky breath "Is she definitely …" he asked. Tsunade nodded and poured him another cup of sake which he downed immediately. He looked at Iruka, "Iruka, I, I don't know how to say this" he let out a breath and gathered all his courage and continued. "Before we were together, I spent some time in the Snow country. Whilst there I met Sato-Chan and her son Yasahiro and moved in with them when they were having trouble with a local thug. Iruka…I…we… Sato-Chan, what I mean…" Kakashi looked like he was going to pass out again and pleaded with his eye for Tsunade to help him.

"Iruka, what Kakashi is trying to say is he and Sato-Chan had a short relationship whilst on the mission. Which you know I disapprove of" she glared at Kakashi. "Unknown to him Iruka, that relationship yielded a child which is 4 year old Sachiko. Iruka, Kakashi is a father". It was Iruka's turn to now pale and as he grabbed the cup from Kakashi's hand and took a large swig of sake and stared at the Hokage and Kakashi unbelievingly. "How? Why? I mean I know _how? _But…" Iruka sat their dumbfounded and now knew exactly why Kakashi had fainted. He wasn't far behind.

…x…

Tsunade dismissed them with sympathy and a smirk on her face to let the news sink in. They were to meet her in the morning to discuss it further. With help from Iruka, they both had managed to stumble home and had been sitting in their room for the last half hour both stumped for what to do.

Iruka glanced at Kakashi and wasn't sure how he felt. It was great that Kakashi was a father; none of them would have ever thought they would have kids with their relationship, but where did that leave them? He wished Yamato was home. "Ruka?" Kakashi asked questioningly, Iruka met his eyes "Ruka, what do I do?" he asked in desperation. Iruka couldn't help but laugh watching Kakashi fall apart. "Kashi, you're a father". He didn't know what was so funny but he laughed and wrapped an arm around Kakashi who rested his head on his shoulder and looked up frowning at his laughing lover. Iruka caught his breath and kissed Kakashi on the forehead "God, Kashi I don't know, I really don't know". He looked at Kakashi again who looked like he was going to throw up. "Don't worry, we'll work it out. So, how do you feel about being a father" he smiled caressing Kakashi's face.

Kakashi was still in shock "I'm glad one of us finds it funny". He looked up to find Iruka wasn't laughing anymore but had an expression he couldn't quiet read. "Ruka, this was before you and I got together with Yamato. I don't have any feelings for her but I never thought I'd be a father. A father. The more I say it the less I believe it. Oohhh" he groaned. "Ruka I can't abandon them, not when she's this ill". Iruka smiled understandingly, "I don't expect you to. Kakashi, this is a wonderful thing. None of us would have ever thought we would have children, so for you to be a father is great, even if it is a big shock. Let's just see how things go tomorrow and what Sato-Chan wants from you. We'll take it from there" he looked at Kakashi and pondered "I wonder what Sachiko looks like?" That bought a smile to both their faces.

…x…

Kakashi's blood pulsed and he found his knees shaking. His hands were sweaty and cold as he gripped Iruka's hand tightly. Tsunade-Sama called them into the hospital room and Kakashi felt his world begin to spin. Iruka squeezed his hand reassuringly causing Kakashi to focus his vision on the sight before him, he could see Tsunade-Sama's mouth moving but he strained to hear her. "Kakashi, Kashi" Iruka nudged him gently to wake him from his stupor and found Sato Mikiko looking at him. "Ah, hello Sato Chan" he greeted her half-heartedly his eyes wondering. He looked at the adjacent bed where a small bundle lay covered in blankets and his body froze.

Mikiko noticed his gaze fall upon the small sleeping child and found herself smiling at the image. "Hatake San, thank you for coming. I'm sorry to burden you like this. Would you, would you both like to see her?" Mikiko said smiling though her eyes were laden with sadness. Kakashi nodded and remembered himself enough to introduce Iruka and explain about Yamato. He looked at Iruka and breathed deeply; Iruka smiled at him softly and led the shaking Kakashi over to the sleeping child. Iruka caught a glimpse of silvery grey hair poking out at the top of the blanket causing him to smile. Kakashi squeezed Iruka's hand and reached out with the other, trembling as he gently pushed aside the blanket. His breath caught in throat, his heart pounded loudly against his chest and the blood rushed to his face as he stared at the sight before him.

"Kashi, she's beautiful" he felt Iruka's arm go around his waist supporting him as he stood frozen with his hand holding the blanket above the child. He looked at Mikiko and back at the little girl. Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a raspy voice "She's, she's got my hair" he smiled. Sachiko was a small child with Kakashi's silvery grey hair with streaks of brown that framed her cute face unlike her father's unruly locks. Her complexion was pale like his but her face was gentle and rounded with a small button nose and small pink lips. "She's got fingers like you too Kashi" Iruka smiled at the image before him as the little girl shivered slightly where Kakashi held up the blanket. He laid his hand over Kakashi's and helped him tuck her back in. Mikiko smiled watching them and sighed sadly.

"Hatake-San, Umino-San, please accept my sincere apology. I realise this is unexpected and I should have informed you of her birth Hatake-San but I did what I thought was the best for my children" she looked at them thoughtfully. "Hatake-San, I didn't know if you were in a relationship or not and didn't want to complicate matters for you so I kept Sachiko from you. Umino-San my apologies, I know I have no right to burden you with this and your other partner, but I don't have long left. Hatake-San, I couldn't leave this world peacefully without giving you the opportunity to get to know your daughter if you wished to do so" she cast her eyes downwards waiting for their reply.

Kakashi felt a heavy burden weigh his heart. Sachiko was undeniably his daughter but he had Yamato and Iruka to consider. He had lost 4 years of Sachiko's life and he didn't want to lose anymore, but he didn't want to lose Yamato and Iruka either. Before he could answer, Yasahiro walked in carefully holding lunch for his mum and sister. The boy froze upon seeing Kakashi and Iruka standing over his sister and his jaw dropped. His face clouded over as he spoke in a low growling voice "Get away from her. She doesn't need you. I can look after her!"

"Hiro!" Mikiko warned her son in a dangerous tone. "I will not have you being rude". The boy dropped the lunch on his mother's table and stalked back out the room sulking as his mother called after him. "I am sorry, Hatake-San, Umino-San. It's just been very hard for him" she sighed staring at the door.

"His grown into a strong boy since I last saw him" Kakashi smiled. "Does he know I'm Sachiko's Erm, I'm Sachiko's father?" he blushed as the words left his mouth. Mikiko laughed watching Kakashi "Yes he knows but he doesn't want to believe it. I think seeing you and how much Sachiko resembles you has shaken him. Please excuse his behaviour". Iruka looked at her "It's fine, really. This is a lot for us to take in; I can only imagine how he feels".

Kakashi nodded in agreement. He continued to stare at the little girl curled up in the blankets and still couldn't believe she was a product of him and chuckled to himself. Two large brown eyes suddenly opened and stared back at him taking his breath away. Sachiko's bottom lip trembled as did Kakashi's. He looked frantically at Iruka and Mikiko, _please don't cry, please don't cry. _Sachiko sniffed, her bottom lip pouted further and then her eyes fell on her mother. "Sachi, sweetheart, come to mummy. I want to you to meet somebody important". She pulled the child onto her lap as Sachi settled against her. She pointed at Kakashi "This is your daddy Kakashi and that is his partner Iruka. Would you like to say hello?" Sachiko considered them both for a while as Kakashi stood speechless not knowing what to do or say. The little girl looked back him again and smiled "Hello" she said shyly in a small sweet voice that sounded like and angels to Kakashi.

She melted his reserve and he found himself extending a hand out to her "Hello, Sachiko. It's nice to meet you" he said with a gulp. A small hand reached out to grip his "Hi" she giggled and then turned to extend her hand to Iruka. Iruka and Kakashi both looked at one another in awe. With a single word and gesture Sachiko had them both in the palm of her hand. Sachiko was named aptly; she was certainly a child of delight.

* * *

Thank you for reading and hope your ennjoying it. Please review so I have an idea of what you do or dont like. All comments appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

**CHAPTER 3 – Decisions**

Kakashi collapsed onto the bed, he was exhausted but this was a different kind of fatigue to what he was used. He hadn't used his sharingan but did contemplate it to just get some order into his life. He heard footsteps approaching and groaned at the touch to his leg "I don't know how to be a father Ruka. Your good with kids, I'm good with missing Nins and dogs. If I'm this tired after 10 days with her what's it going to be like when she's older?" Iruka assured him he was doing fine.

There were serious matters they had to discuss and Yamato's mission was taking longer due to complications forcing them to make decisions without him.

"Kakashi, Mikiko doesn't have long, Tsunade Sama says she's going to get worse". Kakashi nodded in agreement. "We should let them move in with us and make Mikiko more comfortable. It's not good for the kids to be staying at a hospital either and we'll get more access to Sachiko making it easier for you to get to know your daughter".

Kakashi sighed into the bed and turned his head to look at Iruka "are you sure you want that cute nonsense talking clumsy monster to move in with us? She must get the clumsiness from her mother and I can only take so much talking till I go mad. I can't even read my book while I pretend to listen to her!" this caused Iruka to laugh. Kakashi could see Iruka was attached to the kids. "We have to think about Hiro too. What do we do with him if Mikiko was to suddenly pass away? He clearly doesn't like us; we have to think about this."

Iruka nodded "and then there's us Ruka and missions. I want to watch her grow though I don't think I'll be much use to her apart from frightening away all the boys that dare to look at her" he smiled at the thought, _maybe fatherhood could be fun_. "She's so small and needs so much attention".

Iruka laughed softly at the thought of Kakashi frightening away any advances on Sachiko "Kashi, we'll work around the missions. You're doing great with her so far. Little girls just want some attention and have someone listen to them. Am sure Hiro will come round too, his opening up a bit more now and doesn't give us death stares constantly. _AND_… if there are 3 of us looking after them…" he smiled. Kakashi sat up and pulled Iruka into a tight hug. "You'd be willing go mad for me?" he asked.

"Kashi, I love you, I'd do anything for you". Kakashi smiled "Thank You. Do you think Yamato would want to do this too?" "Kashi, both the kids are beautiful. Yasahiro even looks a little like Yamato don't you think?" Kakashi nodded thinking of his Yamato's soft brown hair and smile.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka and smiled sadly "Ruka, I know how much you'd like a big family and I'm sorry I can't give you that. But this is taking a big risk. We still need to talk to Yamato. If Yasahiro decides he doesn't want anything to do with us after their mother's death, I can't separate him from his sister. It would devastate both of them. By letting them live with us we risk losing even more when they leave us".

"Kashi I'd rather have a week with them, then none at all" he replied sadly. "And I want them to have someone they can talk to, someone that has even a small connection to them when it's time for Mikiko to leave us. I don't want them to go through what I did, what you did when we lost our parents. Yamato will understand once he gets over the initial shock. None of us had great childhoods, I'd like to try and give them something even if for a short while".

Mikiko agreed it would be good for the kids and herself to move in with them and 2 days later Kakashi found he wasn't regretting their decision. All he had to do now was break the news to Yamato…

oOo

Yamato's mission had gone horribly wrong. He had lost a team member as the Intel they were given was incorrect leading to his 3 man squad being ambushed. They had a spy amongst them and they had to find out whom and immediately. He sent one of Sai's ink birds with a warning to the Hokage. He barely managed to get himself and Sai out of there unharmed causing their mission to last a week longer.

Sai and Yamato reached the village tired and worn covered in road dust; their body's aching both physically and with the loss of their comrade. Yamato squeezed Sai's shoulder in comfort and sent him home with a sad smile, they'd been through a lot but Yamato's mind was on the leak they had as he met the ANBU leader. All Yamato wanted to do after his debrief was go home, have a hot bath, curl up with his lovers and go to sleep. On reaching home however, he found neither were in, _well I can still have the hot bath_ he thought. In his tired and emotional state, Yamato didn't notice the spare pair of slippers at the door or the 2 small cloaks that hang beside his hook. He didn't notice the presence of children's toys strewn around the living room or the women's toiletries in the bathroom. He let the warm water soothe his aching bones as he fought the emotions that whirled with the loss of his comrade. He was the captain, it should've been him but the enemy knew to take out their sensory Shinobi first.

Yamato shut off the water and in the midst of his sorrow had forgotten to bring a towel in with him. He brushed of the droplets that clung to him and walked out the bathroom. Unbeknown to him Eyes followed Yamato as he padded from the bathroom to the bedroom. He heard a snigger and turned stealthily to be greeted by 5 pairs of eyes watching him with surprise and humour in them. Belatedly, Yamato registered that he was stark naked and squeaked in shock like a teenage girl as he tried to cover himself and run to the bedroom.

Iruka and Kakashi watched in amusement admiring their lover's body as he tried his best to cover his dignity shrieking and bounding towards the bedroom shutting the door with a loud slam. Mikiko smirked and raised an eyebrow at them chuckling. They heard sniggering from Sachiko and Yasahiro who were finding it hard to hold in their laughter. "Who's that funny naked man" Sachiko asked now laughing out loud. Kakashi bent down to her level and smiled crinkling his eyes, "that funny naked man is my beautiful funny lover" he chuckled. "That's not exactly how I was going to introduce you to him. His not going to be happy that you've seen him naked though I think it's a good thing, least we got that bit over with" he smiled causing Iruka and Mikiko to laugh. "Think I'll let you enter the lion's den first" Iruka smirked as he helped Mikiko settle down on the couch and went to make some tea. Kakashi's smile dropped "Meh, Ruka you're going to come and help me explain right?" he asked nervously rubbing the back of his head watching Iruka make tea smirking still.

Kakashi waited for a bit bracing himself and knocked on the door before entering, "Yamato are you decent?" he got a growl in response and a towel came flying hitting him square in the face. "Maa Yamato, that was quite the entrance you were blushing like a bride" he chuckled earning himself another growl as he replied "Get. Lost. Kakashi" through gritted teeth.

Iruka entered at that moment with tea smiling at the two and hitting Kakashi playfully for his teasing. He wrapped his arms around Yamato and pulled him in closer resting his head on Yamato's back "You can get lost too Ruka, I heard you laughing" Yamato said softer the edge of embarrassment leaving. "But I love this body of yours, I never getting tired of seeing or feeling it". Yamato relaxed into Iruka's arms as Kakashi picked up the towel and started drying Yamato's hair.

"Why didn't you warn me we had guests? And who are they?" Yamato asked frowning at Kakashi. "Why do I always get the frowns?" Kakashi asked dodging the question "He laughed too". "But I bought him tea and didn't tease him" Iruka said matter of fact-ly kissing Yamato's cheek "missed you Yama" he whispered nuzzling his neck "Love you". Iruka caressed Yamato's chest feeling his tension ebb away. Kakashi joined them both in the embrace and felt Yamato's arm tighten around his waist as he captured Yamato's lips for a slow deep kiss. Yamato sighed letting the strain leave his body and rested his head against Kakashi "Missed you both too" he replied softly as Iruka took his mouth for a kiss of his own. "But this doesn't mean I've forgiven you" Yamato sulked pulling away from Kakashi's lips on his throat. "Will one of you tell me who our guests are?"

Iruka and Kakashi looked at one another exchanging nervous looks "You might want to sit down for this" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head, an impulsive response when he was nervous. Iruka sat in one of the arm chairs and pulled Yamato into his lap whilst Kakashi took the other beside them. "Yama, you know I love you right" Kakashi began raising Yamato's suspicions. "What's going on you two? What have you done?" he eyed them questionably causing a nervous laughter from Kakashi.

"You see…" Kakashi started to explain nervously about how he had met Mikiko in the Snow country and her and the kid's arrival and their situation and ended with "Yamato, I'm a father". To his surprise all he got from Yamato was another frown. "Very funny Kashi" Yamato said not in the mood for Kakashi's teasing and looked at Iruka who still held him "care to explain?" Iruka took a deep breath "Yama, his not joking. Sachiko is his daughter. Kakashi's…a dad". Yamato's mind wondered back to the image earlier of 5 pairs of eyes staring at him and the child with silver hair with Iruka's words repeating in his head _Kakashi's a dad, Kakashi's a dad_. Kakashi and Iruka saw the exact moment it hit Yamato as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Yamato looked at both his lovers' speech less and took the cup offered by Iruka drinking thirstily as they guided it to his mouth. "I think he took that well" Kakashi said smiling and then saw Yamato's body slump against Iruka "meh guess I spoke too soon".

* * *

Thank you once again for reading and all the follows I've gotten. I will try to update quicker in the future have just been very busy recently and taken over by Olympic fever!

Please leave your thought on the story so far...


	4. Chapter 4 Acceptance

**CHAPTER 4 – Acceptance**

Kakashi observed Yamato from across the table, he was definitely not happy, possibly still shocked as he watched him grit his teeth whilst picking at his food. He had assured Yamato Mikiko happened before they were together but it was during the time when Yamato had confessed to him. Kakashi had admitted to being a mess at the time as he gathered his thoughts but it didn't mean that Yamato couldn't still feel a degree of hurt. He had rejected him and then runaway on a 6 week mission to the snow country where he conceived a child. Yamato had a right to be upset. It probably didn't help that his daughter was very much that…_his _daughter, and shook his head at the memory earlier this evening.

After the initial shock of hearing that Kakashi was a father, Iruka and Kakashi had managed to calm Yamato down enough to answer questions and provide assurance. Once they deemed he was sufficiently composed, Kakashi lead him out to meet the Sato family. "Sachiko, Yasahiro, Mikiko this is Yamato, my…"

"Your beautiful funny lover!" Sachiko interrupted her father enthusiastically, bounding for Iruka as he picked her up.

Kakashi laughed nervously "Sa-chi-ko…now where ever did you hear that" he looked at Yamato to find him beetroot red again glaring at him. "Meh Yamato, you can't deny she's right, you are beautiful _and_ quiet funny. Remember the time we went to the hot spring and you…OW" Kakashi was met with a pinch to his thigh as Iruka walked pass carrying Sachiko to the sofa and grabbing Yamato's hand too and leading him. Things kind of went from bad to worse from there on.

Sachiko was very interested as to why Yamato had been away whilst she was here. So Yamato had tried to explain about Shinobi missions. "_BUT _if you're a Shinobi how come you don't have a scar? Iruka-San has one on his nose. Daddy has one on his eye. I have one on my hand look" she showed him her recent healing scar that she arrived to the village with. "I got it when the bad man through the Kunai, mummy says I am now a Shinobi. I stopped it with my bag. So where's your scar? All shinobi's _have_ to have a scar". Kakashi, Iruka and Mikiko sniggered as they looked at him sympathetically. "Sachi let Yamato-Kun eat in peace" her mother scolded her lightly.

"He does have a scar" came a quiet voice from the end of the table. Yamato turned to look in the direction of Yasahiro, the boy hadn't said much since they were introduced. "Erm, I saw one on your back when you, err, runoutfromthebathroom…" he mumbled quickly blushing and nervously fidgeting with his hand. Yamato played with his collar the room suddenly feeling hot again, he pulled himself together and replied "Erm, your right, I do" he smiled turning back to his plate wondering which of his many scars he had seen and hoping it wasn't the star shaped one on his right butt cheek as he didn't want to answer questions about that.

"And anyway Sachi, good shinobi's don't get scars" Yasahiro said matter of fact-ly.

The three Konoha Ninja's turned to stare at him hiding their amusement "Ma his right Yamato, you need to train harder to avoid more scars" he chuckled getting a roll of the eyes from both his partners.

Sachiko however, wasn't finished with interrogating Yamato "Naruto Ni-San said you and Daddy trained him. You must be strong like Daddy. And he said not to get on your bad side when training because you have scary ghoul eyes". Iruka and Kakashi were trying hard to refrain from laughing hearing about the ghoul eyes as Sachiko continued "I don't like ghouls or spiders or cockroaches. Are you a teacher too then like Iruka-San?"

"Arrg, be quiet Sachiko. You're so annoying! He already told you his a Shinobi, what don't you understand!" Yasahiro finished scowling at his sister who whimpered.

"Yasahiro, be nice" his mum said warningly.

"But mum, she's being annoying with her questions" he argued knocking his glass in frustration but was shocked to find that it hadn't broken as a tendril wrapped around it extending from Yamato's palm. "Wow" he mouthed looking in awe at Yamato "how'd you do that?"

"It's one of the techniques that I inherited" Yamato smiled placing the glass and its contents back on the table. The exhaustion from the long mission was dawning on him and he stifled a yawn. To avoid any more questions he thought it was a good time to call it a night. "Mikiko-San please excuse me; I'm tired after my long mission and will be going to bed early".

Mikiko nodded in understanding "I'm actually very tired myself too, but I need to get these mucky kids cleaned up first" she smiled wiping the remnants of dinner from Sachiko's cheeks but wobbled on her feet. Yamato stabilised her in alarm and realised how ill she was though she put on a brave face. "Are you OK?" he asked. "Just a little light headed" she said smiling in response.

"Mikiko-San, why don't you let Kakashi and I help take care of the kids tonight" Iruka smiled at her. "Come on you monster, bath time" he said grabbing Sachiko and passing her to Kakashi whilst he lead a protesting Yasahiro to brush his teeth. Yamato for some reason felt a pang of jealousy as he watched a smiling Kakashi walk alongside Mikiko holding their daughter. He quickly shook off the emotion and thought he'd analyse the feeling later as it was just wrong.

Mikiko stopped and turned to look at Yamato "Thank You" she smiled at Yamato "Thank you. For being so understanding and having us stay here. Good Night". Yamato smiled backed bidding her good night. "By the way Yamato-Kun? You look just as good in clothes as you do without them. You are a lucky man Kakashi" she smirked at him raising her eyebrow, an all too familiar expression he often got from Kakashi. Yamato covered his face with his hands and shook his head _I am never going to live that down and she's just as bad as Kakashi._

"She's right about that" Kakashi whispered in his ear squeezing his rump as he passed by chuckling at the yelp he got in answer causing Sachiko to laugh. "Daddy I like him. His funny" Yamato heard Sachiko say in the distance. "That's good, because I really like him too" Kakashi replied holding his daughter tight. Yamato found himself smiling as he watched Kakashi and Sachiko head for the other bathroom behind Mikiko but he couldn't help his heavy heart and that feeling of jealousy again.

By the time Iruka and Kakashi returned to bed Yamato was fast asleep in one corner of their large bed. They couldn't help but notice the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. "Oh" Kakashi groaned "First I give him news about a child I bore with a woman when we were going through a rough patch and then I let him come to bed by himself after he lost a squad member" Kakashi shook his head loathing himself. "It's no wonder he frowns at me" he sighed.

Iruka sighed too "Can't believe I forgot too, I'm just as bad" Iruka knelt down beside the bed and kissed the corners of Yamato's eyes removing the tears, then gently placed a kiss on his forehead causing Yamato to stir. He brushed back the hair and whispered "Sorry Yamato didn't mean to wake you. Move across a little babe" he climbed in as Yamato shuffled and rested his head on Iruka's chest. Kakashi climbed in from the other side and spooned Yamato placing his arm over the two and left small kisses on Yamato's back. Iruka and Kakashi promised themselves to make it up to Yamato the next day.

oOo

In the morning they were true to their promise although Yamato tried to struggle against them stating a meeting with the ANBU leader as his excuse. They kissed and touched every inch of him making him forget his terrible mission and then sandwiched him between them. Yamato penetrated Iruka whist Kakashi penetrated him and they lost themselves to one another screaming each other's name as they climaxed. Soft gentle kisses were shared between the three, as Kakashi reassured the other two of his love for them and each took comfort in one another's words. "Welcome home Yama" Iruka said kissing him senseless until he was abruptly disturbed by a shout from outside. "Think it's time to get up" he smiled down pulling Yamato and Kakashi out with him.

Breakfast was an interesting affair as questions flew again. "Daddy, where you mean to Yamato-San again?" Sachiko asked her father over her breakfast dumpling. Iruka and Yamato looked at one another with confusion "What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard him shouting your name. Are you in trouble?" she replied taking a bite of her dumpling as Mikiko and Iruka choked on there's and Yamato sprayed tea everywhere. An obvious grin could be seen under Kakashi's mask as he helped his daughter with her breakfast "Oh" he said crinkling his eye, "Daddy wasn't mean enough to get into trouble. It's when his screaming my name that I have to worry" he said raising his eyebrows watching Mikiko spray her tea this time as Iruka patted the choking Yamato on the back. Yamato descended into a coughing fit and groaned at the thought that _life would never be the same again_.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Life

**A/N:**

As its a bank hooliday, I found some time to write and continue the story.

Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for reading and for all the follows and favs, please review too, all opinions ideas appreciated :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – The Family Life**

As the week went on and the Sato family settled into the Shinobi home, they were each gradually becoming comfortable with one another. Sachiko loved the attention of 4 adults, 3 teenagers and 8 dogs which meant she could talk endlessly. Yasahiro was slowly getting used to living with them too, though he was still reserved he was joining in with more activities when Naruto, Sai and Sakura were around. It also helped that he had taken a liking to Guruko from the Ninken pack that loved kids and he was starting at the academy.

They found however their easy carefree life when not on missions was now governed by the kids and a schedule. Breakfast consisted of real food and not instant ramen like Iruka preferred. Lunch and dinner too required more home cooked meals and planning, and not the takeaways and trips to the local restaurants as it was a nightmare with an energetic questioning 4 year old who wound up her brother (many a time, Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato thanked there lucky stars they didn't have to deal with annoying younger siblings when they were kids).

Rules were quickly established too but only after unexpected incidents...One morning Yamato and Iruka were in bed exchanging soft kisses and taking care of their morning problem. Just as Yamato had Iruka moaning and whimpering into his kisses like putty in his hands, Sachiko burst into the room shouting with a large muddy toad in hand. "Daddy, Ruka-San, Yama-San, look what I found!" she shouted bounding towards them. Luckily Yamato and Iruka had enough sense to detangle themselves quickly, tucking one another back into their shorts before Sachiko jumped onto her father and promptly let go of the toad. The frightened toad on discovering there were no restraints on him hopped madly around the bed trying to find its freedom as a squealing 4 year old chased him beneath the covers.

Kakashi sluggish still from sleep propped himself up on his elbow from his side of the large bed watching Yamato and Iruka squirm around under the covers with the toad and Sachiko, trying not to squish it and spread the mud everywhere. This was when the _no animals in the bedroom_ rule was put in place, when the not so muddy toad eventually landed on Kakashi's chest and relieved itself. They also added _no muddy children in the bed rule _that day too.

Maybe they should have set the knock before you enter rule too. But that was established when Sachiko and Yasahiro both came running in arguing, to be faced with Kakashi's bare backside being groped by Iruka who was also partially dressed. Iruka blushed furiously and mumbled at the children too embarrassed to even lose his temper. Kakashi however carried on kissing Iruka as he pulled the struggling Chunin in closer. "Kakashi, stop".

"Mmmm. Why?" Kakashi said releasing a big sigh as Iruka pulled his trousers back up. Kakashi then turned and grabbed a towel covering his waist and spoke before either of the kids could start "Sachi, give Guruko back to Hiro. He doesn't like playing dress up. And Hiro, be nice to your sister and _both_ of you take Guruko to the garden to play with his new toy please". Kakashi turned and smiled at Iruka proud of the way he handled the kids but found he was faced with a scowl. He let out a breath "and kids? Next time, knock before entering". Yasahiro went bright red and mumbled an apology before leaving. Sachiko like her father didn't seem to be fazed at all.

-oOo-

Yamato and Sachiko sat on the couch, he was on babysitting duty while Kakashi took Mikiko to the hospital and Iruka was showing Yasahiro around the ninja academy. He could feel eyes on him and took quick side long glances at the grey haired fiend sitting next to him, afraid to make eye contact for too long. We'll be gone an hour or two, Kakashi had promised him. Look after her for an hour or two, hospitals not really a place for children Iruka had told him. Thank you so much for doing this, it'll also allow you both to bond, Mikiko had smiled at him.

This was great, just great. In the 45minutes that he had been watching her, the fiend had managed to drown all his plants as well as soak the rug and upset 2 of the Ninken dogs. He thought it would be a simple task to water plants with her BUT no. She had repeatedly watered the same plants until they drowned and then decided to give two of the dog's baths on Iruka's expensive rug. When he had gone to save the dogs and the rug (there was no point in saving the plants, they just weren't going to survive their baths) he had tripped over an upset and angry dog and hit his head hard on the coffee table knocking him out for several minutes. When he came to, he was greeted by a dripping wet brown eyed 4 year old and two even wetter dogs.

"Yamato-San are you dead?" she asked all serious. "No, no I'm not" he answered staring back at the little face quizzically. "What's it feel like to be dead?" She continued. "Sachiko, I wouldn't know, I'm not dead" he replied blinking hard to focus his vision.

Sachiko sat back on her heels in deep thought looking at Yamato as he sat upright. "Mum's going to die soon" she sighed "I hope it doesn't hurt when she dies". Yamato's heart suddenly felt like it had dropped with the weight of the child's words and he watched as both the dogs faces fell too. "Sachiko…" he began as he reached out to push her wet hair back from her face, but he didn't know how to continue. Luckily one of the dogs had decided to lick her at that point causing her to squeal in disgust "Ewww, dog slobber, Yama-San help! Get him off me". Yamato couldn't help but smile watching her squirm while the dogs got their own back.

He managed to untangle the small body from the dogs and carried her to the bathroom to dry and change her as well as himself and the dogs. They now sat on the couch him glancing at her while she stared at him. Yamato was gingerly wondering what to do that wouldn't involve upsetting the dogs, ruining anymore furniture and requiring them to change clothes. Just as he was about to suggest they go for a walk, Sachiko climbed into his lap and rested her head on his chest. She looked up with her big brown eyes looking as cute as a button "Yamato-San, will you tell me a story please?" He couldn't say no after she flashed him a perfect smile that was akin to her father's. This little girl was going to be trouble in the future he knew it already. But nonetheless, he started to tell her a story, about a boy who never gave up.

When Kakashi and Mikiko returned home an hour later than they had promised Yamato, they found a napping elite Shinobi on the sofa with 2 drooling dogs by his feet and a little figure sleeping peacefully on his chest. No one would believe that the man before them could kill with his bare hands. Yamato stirred but settled back down when he recognised the chakra signature tightening his arms around the small form on his chest. Kakashi and Mikiko looked at one another and smiled knowingly. Their plan _could_ just work…


	6. Chapter 6 Celebrations

**Another week, another chapter :D **

**Thank you you all for reading, particularly to Shiary for all the lovely comments!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Celebrations

They heard a small thump, some scraping and then the soft patter of running feet followed by a high pitched squeal of excitement. "Guess she's found her presents" Kakashi said propping himself up on his elbow and reaching down to play with Iruka's soft hair. He loved the feel of the silky texture and the vast contrast of the chocolaty brown colour between his pale fingers. Two sets of brown eyes looked up at him smiling "Let's go join her" he said with his own smile as he pulled them out of bed, each wrapping a robe around themselves.

They entered the living room to find a small figure picking up and shaking each wrapped parcel in turn with a grin as wide as the valley of the end. Upon seeing the three men she shot up and run to them "Daddy!" Kakashi caught her "Happy Birthday Sachi" he said kissing her forehead as he tickled her ribs causing her to giggle and squirm. "Happy Birthday" Yamato and Iruka said in unison placing gentle kisses on each cheek causing her to giggle further. "Can I open the presents?"

"Not yet, after breakfast" Iruka said taking her from Kakashi for a birthday hug. "Oh" she said looking a bit disappointed. "Well can we eat cake for breakfast?!" she asked looking hopeful, causing them all to laugh. Sachiko didn't see what was so funny "Well can we?" Mikiko came out then laughing too placing a kiss on Sachiko's temple "Little minx, we'll have plenty of cake at your party" she replied and watched Sachiko's face brighten further. "Party?" she looked at them excitedly as they all nodded in-turn "PARTY!" she shouted as she got down running towards a utterly shocked Bull who had just entered hearing the commotion. The dog run like his life was on the line as an arm waving 5 year old headed towards him and wrestled him to the ground. The four stood and laughed at the sight. All three Shinobi dreaded to think what she would be like after the sugar fuelled party.

-oOo-

Mikiko wanted everything to be perfect. The cake had been ordered; the decoration was in place and put up by Iruka, Yamato had built them a marquee in the garden and Kakashi had taken out both Sachiko and Yasahiro while they got everything ready. Sai, Naruto and his clones had made light work of carrying the food and drinks for the barbecue as Sakura organised them.

Mikiko wanted the day to be special, it was likely to be the last birthday she would celebrate with her daughter and wanted her to remember it. Everyone that was and would be important in Sachiko's life was here other than her aunt who was back in the snow country. She smiled at the thought that her children would be loved after she was gone. It troubled her that Yasahiro was so reserved with the three men who had been nothing but kind and understanding towards him. They accepted him and welcomed him as warmly as they had accepted Sachiko, but she was aware that Yasahiro knew he didn't belong. This was Sachiko's family, her dad and his partners. Mikiko sighed watching them from a far with a drink in hand as her heart grew heavy, knowing she was unable to do anything. She had been preparing the children for her death; both were independent beyond their years but they were only babies, her babies who she wanted to watch grow up. She wiped away at the corner of her eyes stopping the flow before it started

She chuckled at the sight before her and knew she wouldn't change anything. The last 3 months had been great. Her children were currently in the midst of a fierce piggy back race. Mikiko laughed as Kakashi who was carrying Sachiko had been prevented from cheating by Yamato who held Yasahiro. Yamato had a tendril wrapped around Kakashi's foot as he tried to run ahead but his effort was rendered useless as Kakashi used an Ice release, freezing Yasahiro and Yamato in place. As the two were busy fighting amongst themselves, Gai who held Kurenai's son sneaked to the finish line. These were the most competitive and ridiculous children's party games Mikiko had ever seen. Her sides ached from laughing hard watching three grown men trying to outdo one another. She now watched an upset Sachiko challenge her uncle Gai to more party games and Yasahiro, who held on tight to Yamato as they were being dried off by Temari who waved her giant fan using it as a hair dryer. Life for her kids would never be the same now that they had entered this crazy Shinobi world. But she also knew the dangers and this caused her to worry further for their safety. She had to tell someone the truth she decided.

"Right, cake and presents time!" she said cheerily as they all gathered around the table.

-oOo-

After a long sugar field day, they had just managed to calm the kids down enough to give them a bath, change into their PJ's. They had now all settled down in the living room, Kakashi held Yamato in his arms as they observed Iruka and Mikiko chatting and laughing, discussing a movie they had recently watched. Sachiko sat on the floor beside Yasahiro surrounded by her new gifts as she examined them all. A frown graced her face and she searched frantically knocking over the spinning top Yasahiro was playing with. "Hey" he shouted in response "Watch what you're doing". All four adults turned to see what the commotion was.

"Sachi, what's wrong?" Mikiko asked "Have you lost something already?" They watched as more boxes and toys were upturned. "Two. I've lost _two,_ mummy" the small form got up onto her feet and huffed looking around. "What have you lost two of, we can help you find them" Mikiko said rolling her eyes, her daughter was as clumsy and forgetful as her, _out of all the traits to pick up why did it have to be them_ she thought. "I lost Daddies" they all turned to look at her confused. Sachiko pointed at the beautiful dolls house that Yamato had loving crafted for her. He had based it on their real home and it came complete with a family, the dogs and the giant bed that he shared with both his partners. Sachiko pointed again at the doll's house this time their eyes were directed to the four figures he had also crafted.

"There's only _one daddy_. I lost two of them" she whimpered. They all looked at one another surprised; Yamato had only crafted 4 figures. He cleared his throat and bent down to Sachiko's level

"Sachiko, you didn't lose them. I only made you, err…one daddy" he said gently and looked uneasily at Mikiko as Sachiko looked at him with a scowl.

"You only made one?" she asked he nodded at her sheepishly. "But, but this is our house. And it's not right. There's one mummy, one daddy, one girl and one boy. And _all _the dogs. I need two more daddies. Or it's not right. Need two more, one is Ruka-San and one is you" it all made perfect sense to her in her little head as she explained it to them. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously as he saw the shocked and uneasy expressions on Iruka and Yamato's faces. They both exchanged glances with Mikiko who smiled at them. "She wants two more daddies, Yamato-Kun" she said teasingly "What are you going to do?"

"Well I guess I can make you two more daddies" Yamato said anxiously "would" he looked at Mikiko again, who smiled at him encouragingly as pools gathered in the corner of her eyes at the realisation. "Sachi, would you like two more real daddies too?" he asked playing with his collar; the room temperature felt like it had suddenly shot up. Sachiko brows furrowed as she thought carefully about what Yamato. "Two more real daddies?" she asked looking at Mikiko who nodded. Sachiko looked at Kakashi, then Yamato and then Iruka. Yamato felt light-headed, he was sweating and his right eye twitched as he carried on looking at her waiting for her to reject him.

She considered him again and then brown eyes widened with delight at she shouted "YES!" throwing her arms around Yamato's neck. Yamato let out a sigh of relief as he hugged back and was joined by Iruka. "But wait" she said pulling away from Iruka. "Do I still get two more daddies for my house too?" she asked. Yamato laughed and beamed at her ruffling her hair "Yes two real daddies _and_ two daddies for your house". Yamato's grin grew even bigger when she answered giggling "Thank you…Daddy".

Kakashi and Mikiko exchanged glances, looks like they didn't have to intervene after all. Mikiko felt the worry about her daughter ease in her heart. She was going to be OK without her. She looked at her son who had moved to the edge of the circle and watched them from afar. His eyes were laden with sadness and want. He had just watched his sister go from not knowing her dad to finding not one but _three_ all in the space of a short time, whilst he still had no-one to call his own when his mother would die leaving him. She approached her son and enveloped him in her arms trying to take away all his sadness with her kisses. Mikiko knew she had to do something, to tell them the truth. She couldn't guarantee her son's happiness but it was the only way she could assure her son would be safe…


	7. Chapter 7 Too Good To Be True

**CHAPTER 7 – Too Good To Be True **

Mikiko sighed from across the table watching her son absent-mindedly play with his food as he sat between Yamato and Iruka. Yasahiro wanted to return home, to the snow country after she passed even if it meant leaving his sister behind with her father. He had pointed out to them that Sachiko belonged here with her dad's and he couldn't look after her if he was training to be a ninja. He was going to re-join the Ninja academy at snow, when he became a Chunin in 3 years' time he would come back and look after her. Her son had it all planned out for himself and his sister. They had all smiled hearing his simple plan and wished life could be that simple. Yasahiro was true to his name, a calm and gentle child, wise beyond his years, he was however still easily riled when it came to certain things; a trait he got from his absent father. She had tried to plan for all that her children would face in her absence but she couldn't plan for all of the unexpected and that made her nervous. That fact that Iruka and Yamato and agreed to be Sachiko's guardians eased the burden and Kakashi had promised to look out for Yasahiro's well-being. She smiled as she watched Iruka help Yasahiro grill a piece of BBQ meat.

That's all she seemed to be able to do now, watch as life passed her steadily. Her mind was abruptly distracted as a boisterous Gai and Naruto joined them in their celebration and they shuffled on the bench to make room. Kakashi picked up Sachiko and put an arm around Mikiko as she slid closer to him making room for Gai's huge frame. Yamato watched them with a small smile, the green monster raising its head again as felt a pang of jealousy as Mikiko kissed Kakashi on the cheek and snuggled into his embrace. It was silly and he knew it but he found himself turning away from them and slid closer to Iruka who pulled a protesting Yasahiro into his lap to make room for Naruto.

The change in Yamato however, hadn't gone unnoticed by Kakashi who was torn between being civil to Mikiko for their daughter's sake, and making sure he didn't offend both his lovers. He wasn't proud of how he had nearly destroyed Yamato in the past with his actions. He was grateful however that Yamato and Iruka had accepted his daughter as their own even after all he had done to them. Tonight he would make sure they knew that and smiled impishly as the images his mind conjured made him want to end this night quickly. He was bought out of his thoughts by an irritated sounding Yasahiro.

"Why do I have to sit on your lap" Yasahiro huffed "I'm not a baby".

Iruka rolled his eyes in exasperation "I know, I know. You're not a baby, but I can't exactly put Yamato or Naruto on my lap as I wouldn't be able to eat. You on the other hand are much smaller than them so I can maneuver around you". Yasahiro mumbled something about not wanting to be seen in public sitting on someone's lap and how embarrassing it was. Yamato chose that moment to lean over and kiss Iruka on the cheek causing Yasahiro to contort his face and growl. They chuckled watching Yasahiro look around self-consciously to make sure no one had seen that "Do we embarrass you Hiro?" Iruka asked looking down at him. Yasahiro felt his cheek reddening and again mumbled something incoherent, he just hoped no one had his seen them.

-oOo-

"Daddy?" Yamato found small arms wrapping themselves around his neck as he crouched in the garden weeding. He smiled still getting used to hearing that sweet word.

"Mmmm" he replied knowing full well that the tone of voice his daughter was using meant she wanted something.

"I don't want to go with mummy and daddy. Can I stay with you _please?_ I'll help you to weed" she gave him a toothy smile "_please_ daddy Yama". She knew he couldn't resist her when she pleaded and smiled and knew she was winning as Yamato let out a sigh.

"_If, _and I mean _if,_ it's OK with Kakashi and your mum, you can stay and help me" the arms around him tightened as he heard a whispered "yes". _What am I getting myself into?_ he thought groaning inwardly. The girl was a disaster when it came to gardening, if she wasn't drowning the plants; she was crushing them as she fell. And that is exactly what happened shortly after Kakashi and Mikiko had left Sachiko in his care. She had tripped over her own feet and landed head first into a flower pot smashing it and cutting her forehead in the process. The gash itself wasn't anything too big but the blood wouldn't stop flowing and nor would her tears as she cried for her mum making Yamato panicky.

_What am I doing?! It's just a small head wound; I can deal with this_ he told himself as he cleaned and bandaged the wound with shaky hands. _I've dealt with worse!_ But the tears, shinobi's didn't cry, he didn't know how to deal with the tears. He had sat her on the kitchen worktop as he patched her up. He patted her knee awkwardly trying to offer comfort "Sachi, if you stop crying we can do whatever you want to do. We don't have to weed anymore; I'll even play dolls with you. Just please stop crying Sachi" he pleaded.

"Anything" she whimpered between tears.

"Hai, anything. Just stop crying, OK?" to his shock the crying ceased immediately and she jumped down leading him back out to the living area. She pulled out the gifts Kiba and Ino had given her and he groaned at the sight _why did I say anything?_ he thought face palming himself.

-oOo-

Kakashi helped Mikiko as they entered the house chatting but both looked up hearing a stern voice coming from the dining room. From their angle they could just see Sachiko telling someone off who was partially covered by her. "Leave it alone" she said "honestly, what am I to do with you?" she huffed putting her hands on her waist and shaking her head. Kakashi chuckled watching his daughter do a great impression of her mother. As they both entered the dining room they couldn't believe their eyes and fought hard to stifle their laughter at the sight of Yamato. "Mummy, Daddy, your home" she grinned seeing them both and reached up for Kakashi.

Mikiko was distracted by the bandage on her daughters head "What happened?" she asked a little alarmed at the amount of bandage Yamato had used. Yamato looked up nervously "I'm sorry Mikiko-San; she tripped and fell hitting her head. It's a small wound but it just kept bleeding" he finished looking at her fearfully. Mikiko fussed with the bandage over her daughter's forehead, _honestly out of all my traits, it had to be clumsiness_ she huffed and undid the bandage to take a look at the damage. Yamato mistook her silence for anger "Mikiko-San please, I, I'm really sorry, I -" he looked at Kakashi "Kakashi, I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I was watching her and she just - "

Mikiko looked up hearing him stutter and realised the man was close to having a mental breakdown. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly "Yamato-Kun" she laughed "it's fine. It's not your fault she tripped; we can't watch them all the time. Things like this happen with kids. Besides, she is awfully clumsy, takes after me there I'm afraid. And besides, the bandaging was a bit excessive for a wound this small" she laughed seeing him blush and gave him kissed his temple. "Yamato-Kun, your great with the kids, don't worry so much" and then it hit her "wait, is this why you let her do this to you?" she waved a hand at Yamato's face trying to supress her laughter. "Erm" a snigger escaped her lips "I like what you've done with his hair, Sachi" she said smirking.

"Doesn't he look pretty mummy?" Sachiko asked with pride in her eyes. Kakashi couldn't help it anymore and a strangled laugh escaped his lips too earning himself a frown from both Sachiko and Yamato.

"Ma, Yamato you do look, hmmm, how did Sachi put it…pretty…" he added the last in a whisper as he placed a kiss on his cheek and tried hard not to hoot out loud. Yamato stared back at him with a scowl causing Kakashi to struggle further; there were little bows of various colours attached to his hair. His eyes had been highlighted with blue (gift from Ino), his cheeks painted red (Kiba's war paint) and his lips had some sort of glittery lip balm on it that made them plump and oh so kissable that Kakashi couldn't resist them as he brushed his lips gently against them.

"Don't tease me" Yamato fidgeted with the bows in his hair only to receive a telling off from their daughter, "but I look ridiculous Sachi, like a clown" he huffed. Instead he tried to remove the red paint from his cheek making it worse and then rubbed at his lips only to have his hand stopped abruptly by Kakashi. "Don't. It's very…becoming of you" he teased. Yamato growled and tried to release his hand from Kakashi's grip. "You know" Kakashi moved closer "Your lips look so edible" he whispered against his mouth "and you're always beautiful to me…even as a clown Tenzou" he brushed his lips against Yamato's stopping the pout.

"Tenzou?" Mikiko asked.

"Kakashi" Yamato started but his mouth was captured by Kakashi's as he traced his tongue along the bottom lip gently asking for access. Yamato parted his lips and Kakashi mapped the inside of his mouth with his tongue causing Yamato to groan. They were engrossed in one another that they didn't hear the door slam in the distance.

Yasahiro stomped past them muttering something and growled at the two fiercely, causing them to pull apart as they watched the cloaked figure slam his bedroom door. He was followed by an irritated Iruka "Yasahiro! Unlock the door this instance and explain yourself" he shouted through the door only to be answered by a loud thud from the other side where Yasahiro had thrown something against the door. He turned angrily to face the others and his expression changed to one of confusion seeing Yamato. "Should I even ask?" he said shaking his head and then turned to Mikiko and sighed "Mikiko-San, maybe you can talk some sense into him, he won't tell me what happened but it's apparently all our fault. I can't help him if he doesn't talk to me" he sat down next to her and took Sachiko giving her a tight hug and proceeded to question her about her head injury.

Mikiko was worried, Yasahiro never got into trouble at school. He was a bright child and generally liked by all. She knocked softly on the door once she thought he had had enough time to calm down "Hiro, let mummy in please" she waited a moment "Hiro" she heard a click and sighed. She twisted the handle and approached her son who still had his cloak on. She reached out to remove the hooded garment and froze at the sight before her. Yasahiro's face was smeared with tears and his bottom lip was bloody and swollen, she gasped and held him tight to her and felt him wince as she tightened her arms around him. "Hiro, what happened?" she asked forcing back tears. Yasahiro's strength gave way then and he collapsed into his mother's arms, "Hiro, HIRO!"

* * *

If your enjoying the story or have any suggestions drop me a line :D

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

**A/N:**  
This chapters gets a bit angsty and is quiet long as I wanted to get it all out there so I could move the story on swiftly. Am thinking maybe I should explain how Yamato, Iruka and Kakashi met...should i do a prologue or should I reveal their relationship within this story? let me know your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Confessions**

Yasahiro stirred, "Hiro? Oh Hiro" Mikiko breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed the hair away from Yasahiro's eyes placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Yasahiro felt his lip, the pain had eased and the swelling seemed to have gone down, his abdomen didn't hurt so much now either.

"What happened?" he looked at his worried mum and saw the 4 concerned faces standing behind her. Iruka sat on his bed and took his hand squeezing it reassuringly. "You passed out Hiro from exhaustion" he looked at Yasahiro with his unyielding Sensei look "We're worried about you Hiro, Sakura has healed you and you'll be OK but we can't ignore the fact you were badly hurt" he noted Hiro was nervously fidgeting with the covers. "Hiro, you're not in any trouble, but you need to tell me who did this to you and why". Yasahiro looked away from them all, "Hiro, we can't help you if you don't tell us what happed baby" his mother added.

"Mum, I'm not a baby. And nothing happened. I just…I got hurt when I was sparring" he refused to make eye contact with them so didn't see all of their eyebrows go up questioningly.

"Mmmm, that so" Kakashi asked with a bored expression, "well I hope he looks worse than you do".

"KAKASHI!" Three voices admonished him at once.

"Ma, he said he was sparring" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head indifferently and leaned against the door frame. "Mmmm, we won't be able to afford the medical bill if this is how you end up every time you spar. I guess Yamato and I will have to train him ourselves ne Hiro?" Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading waiting for a reply.

"It's always about money with you Kakashi" Yamato spouted at his partner wondering what he did do with all the money he earned "Kakashi, you haven't bought me dinner since the day you tried to woo me nearly 4 years ago. What do you do with the money?" he raised an eyebrow in question causing Iruka to turn and question him too.

Kakashi laughed nervously and then looked at Yasahiro urging him for his answer. "You'd, you'd really train me?" he asked surprised. Yamato and Kakashi nodded smiling at him reassuringly.

"So, Kakashi why don't you tell us what you do with all your money" Iruka asked again putting Sachiko down so he could get to Kakashi before he had a chance to escape their questioning.

"Ma Hiro, why don't we start your training now hmmm? I think I can teach you some basic defence stances before dinner" Kakashi said trying to get away from Iruka's menacing sensei look. Yasahiro beamed and was up on his feet and swift to follow, his exhaustion quickly forgotten with the promise of getting stronger.

-oOo-

Things at the academy didn't seem to be getting better for Yasahiro. He was clearly being bullied. No matter how much Iruka looked out for him they were still finding a way to get to him and Yasahiro was still unhappy with his school life and refusing help.

Yamato and Kakashi took to training him and found Yasahiro was a quick learner, much quicker than Naruto had ever been. They had made him proficient in self-defence and he was coming home now with less bruises. "Think of all the money we've saved on medical bills" Kakashi told Iruka when he expressed concern about Yasahiro over exerting himself with all these extra lessons.

After a few days of training with them the usually quiet Yasahiro spoke up "Yamato-san, Kakashi-san, when will you teach me jutsu's like Naruto Ni-Sans or like yours?" Defending was good but he wanted to cause some damage to his bullies too for what they were saying

"Hmmm, well…we can't" was Kakashi's answer not really looking at the boy.

"Why? Why not Kakashi-San?"

"Well we can't, until you tell us who you're up against and why" he explained still engrossed in his Icha Icha books. He took a sideways glance at Yasahiro and saw the boy contemplating his situation. Tell them what was happening at school and learn new amazing moves or carry on defending himself using the Taijutsu he had learnt. Yasahiro sat down on bench and stared at the ground.

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked.

"Hmmm, you see Hiro; the expression knowledge is power holds true to nin-jutsu too. Know your enemy, plan your moves and hey, you'll live another day" Kakashi replied then added "I also think it's only fair that we know what we're training you for. You understand that all we've taught you so far and will teach you can only be used in self-defence and not to harm innocents?"

Yasahiro nodded and took a deep breath still gazing at the ground. After a few moments he broke the silence "Promise not to get mad" he said in a quiet voice causing Kakashi and Yamato to look up at him with concern. Yamato nodded encouragingly. Yashiro took another breath "it's mostly boys from the years above. They pick on me because I'm an outsider. They also think Iruka-San is helping me cheat on my exams because I skipped a year" he looked up at them hoping that was enough of an answer. Yamato and Kakashi waited looking at him expectantly; this partly explained why Iruka was stricter with Yasahiro at school, especially if others thought he was favouring a student.

Yasahiro fidgeted nervously before continuing, anxiety evident in his voice "They also say were wrong, that were weird and have germs because we live with you. They saw me sitting on Iruka-San's lap at the restaurant the other day and they saw you…err saw you kissing" he blushed "they say I'm a homo and have homo germs" he mumbled waiting for Kakashi and Yamato to get angry and shout at him for repeating such things, he wasn't even sure what a homo was but it couldn't be good as the boys that spouted it said it so menacingly. When he heard nothing from them, he looked up to find Kakashi had put his book away and was squeezing the shoulders of a troubled looking Yamato in reassurance.

Yamato smiled at him but Yasahiro could still see the sadness in his eyes "do…do you think were weird Hiro? That it's wrong for us to love one another?" Yamato asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He hated the fact that Yasahiro was being bullied because of them. They weren't usually so affection in public because of this, but he had leaned over when he saw Mikiko snuggling with Kakashi. Had he not been so green eyed he wouldn't have kissed Iruka in haste and Yasahiro wouldn't have to deal with this. But none the less he was glad to see Yasahiro shake his head in response to his questions and felt even more guilt when he said "It doesn't bother me Yamato-San" with a small smile "all three of you have been very kind to my family; I am in your debt".

Kakashi crinkled his visible eye and bent down to Yasahiro's level "Ma Hiro, there is no debt" he said causing Yasahiro's eyes to widen. "Yasahiro you're a good kid, you're not weird and you definitely don't have any germs, I personally over saw lots of your baths so I can vouch for you" he ruffled his hair causing Yasahiro to glare at him for tangling it but a small smile touched his face. "Now, let's teach you some chakra control and soon we'll have you stealing all the questions from Iruka's desk and cheating on those exams to skip a few more years" Kakashi amply walked off into the woods behind their house.

"Kakashi!" Yamato scolded following him, frowning at his lover's imprudence making Yasahiro laugh. They both looked at one another and shared a smile hearing the boy laugh so freely running to catch up with them. Mikiko watched them from her window overhearing their whole conversation. She could only take so much and struggled to keep the tears at bay.

-oOo-

Mikiko's health took a turn for the worse. Her body was slowly giving up on her; even her inner strength struggled to keep her going. Tsunade was surprised she had lasted as long as she had and was glad for the chance to study Mikiko. By her diagnosis, she only had a possible week of survival on her arrival to the leaf village. It had now been 4 months and Mikiko was still with them. Pakkun had found her unconscious and breathing shallowly collapsed in the kitchen. He alerted Kakashi who immediately teleported her to the Hokage's office essentially saving her life and giving her possibly a few more days or weeks with them. She found herself once again in the copy ninja's debt and smiled bravely for her children who laid their heads on her chest wearing expressions of worry. No matter how much she prepared them, every episode of her body giving up upset her children and it pained her that she was the cause of their hurt.

Yamato arrived with dinner as Iruka and Kakashi fussed over the kids trying to cheer them up for Mikiko's sake. He dropped a kiss on Mikiko's and the kid's temples and proceeded to distract their daughter "Sachiko, would you help me with my hair please? It's a bit of a mess after my mission today" Yamato run his fingers through his hair just to make the point clear. His hair was indeed a mess as was the rest of him. He hadn't had time to change and shower, his hair was wind swept, along with the light layer of dust that covered his body; there were bits of leaf and twigs stuck to him. He had been on an undercover op for the village all day, gathering information on possible leaks they had in ANBU. Sachiko looked at him and shook her head in exasperation "Daddy, do you have to pretend to be a tree all the time?" and proceeded to pull out the bits of twigs making the other three laugh. Iruka walked over and gave him a kiss of greeting and dusted off the bits sticking to the back of his flak jacket. Mikiko smiled at him warmly thankful for the distraction he was providing as she forced herself to eat dinner.

A faint chakra signature alerted Kakashi and Yamato of the arrival of an ANBU member and they excused themselves from the hospital room. "Kakashi-San, you're required by the Hokage to represent the village at an emergency summit being held. You have to leave tonight to reach the Land of Iron for tomorrow sir" the masked Shinobi passed him a scroll and teleported away. "Ma, what a bad time to attend meetings" sighed Kakashi, they knew Mikiko didn't have long and summits such as these could take a long time. Yamato looked around and seeing as they were the only ones on the roof terrace of the hospital wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. "It'll be OK Kashi" he reassured. Kakashi let out a sigh and turned in Yamato's arm, wrapping his own around his neck and bringing their foreheads together causing a 'Clink' where metal met metal of their forehead protectors "I hope so" he replied pulling Yamato in for a long slow kiss.

When they returned to the room, they found Yasahiro asleep in Mikiko's arms. "Mikiko, I've been called away on a mission and I'm not sure when I'll return" he played with the sleeping Yasahiro's hair; the words unspoken being expressed in the glance they shared, _wait for me. _He bent down to place a kiss on her cheek, mask still in place and then kissed the top of Yasahiro's hair too.

"I'll stay with Mikiko-San and bring Hiro home when he wakes. You and Iruka take Sachi home and prepare" Yamato said smiling softly at Kakashi and Mikiko seeing the troubled expression play across Mikiko's face. Kakashi nodded in agreement dropping a light kiss on Yamato's temple and followed Sachiko and Iruka out only glancing once over his shoulder before he left. Mikiko watched them go and then turned to Yamato and let out deep breath.

"Yamato-kun, or should I say Tenzou-chan?" she looked at him eyebrows raised with humour when the words produced a grunt from him. "Why do you have two names Ten-Chan?" she teased

"Don't call me that Mikiko-San" he huffed but went on to explain "Tenzou was my given name. Yamato was a code name for a mission but it stuck and well, I like it since it was…erm" Mikiko looked at the blush that rose to his face but encouraged him to go on with a nod. "It's the name I was using when I…I discovered love. Iruka didn't know me when I was Tenzou and I prefer not to think of my past, it wasn't…well it wasn't the best" he wasn't sure why he was opening up to her but he felt he owed it to her. She smiled at him in understanding. "How…how do you know about my name?"

"Well I've heard Kakashi call you Tenzou teasingly a few times" she grinned running her free hand through his hair picking out the last of the leaves "you know, you really should stop pretending to be a tree" she laughed remembering Sachi's words causing him to slump his shoulders shaking his head in exasperation. She laughed but carried on caressing his hair in a comforting manner. "When Kakashi was staying with us in the snow, he'd whimper your name in his sleep" she looked at the bewildered Yamato. "Sometimes it was Tenzou, other times he'd whisper Ten-Chan with a smirk visible even through his mask. I knew he loved this person but could see he was in denial. When I caught him unaware staring into the night, you could see the hurt in his eye, but you know Kakashi, his the master of hiding his feelings" a soft smile touched Yamato's face hearing all of this.

She'd seen how Yamato had sometimes turned away when her and Kakashi would hug or she'd kiss him. Though she felt nothing for Kakashi, he was her friend and was in his debt so she told him. "When we, err…you know conceived our daughter" she watched him blush and wriggle uncomfortably and found she couldn't stop smirking at his reaction. "Well we were both kind of under the influence otherwise I doubt Kakashi would have approached me or me him, we were good friends. Now come to think of it, I think it was me that started things I wanted to see what was under that mask…and under those pants…hmmm".

"Mikiko-San" Yamato whined blushing even further.

Mikiko sniggered "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that when we err…when he came he called out your name. That's when I knew even though it was me he was kissing, he was only seeing you, there was only you in his heart" she watched the shocked Yamato take in everything she was saying. "So when I came to Konoha, I had hoped he had made things right with this Tenzou but came and found him with you and Iruka and was a bit disappointed. Not...not that you weren't enough for him, I mean his got two lovers! That'd be more than enough for anyone" she laughed nervously trying to dig herself out of the hole "how you three make it work I will never know but it works. But I was just a bit disappointed that Tenzou hadn't made it into his arms. And well…when I heard him teasing you calling you Ten-Chan I couldn't be happier" she beamed at him. "What I'm trying to say Yamato-Kun is that I will be forever grateful to you three. The three of you were made for one another and I'm glad to be leaving my children in your care. Thank you for the last 4 months; it's been the happiest of my life" she laid her head back and felt Yasahiro stirring in her arms.

"Mikiko-San" Yamato whispered getting up to wrap his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder "Thank you for telling me and for trusting me with them. I never had a family, didn't think I would ever have one. So I promise me, I promise to cherish this precious gift" he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and he held her tighter, letting her tears soak through his shirt. As he held her, he hoped he would get home in time to tell Kakashi how much he meant to him before he left…


	9. Chapter 9 Contentment and Melancholy

**A/N:**

** As I've finished this chapter early, thought I'd be generous this weekend and update twice :D  
**

Some light and suggestive Yaoi, if you don't like skip the first section. Thought I'd give writing yaoi a go. Also some more angst.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Contentment and Melancholy**

Yamato arrived at home with Yasahiro and felt Kakashi's chakra signature still present. Smiling to himself he quickly settled Yasahiro in his room and went to check on the sleeping Sachiko.

He took off his flak jacket before entering their bedroom and found Iruka busy packing Kakashi's medical pouch. Iruka looked wonderful freshly showered wearing a plain green sleeping kimono, his tanned skin shimmered golden in the light. _How did I get so lucky_ he thought, it was true, he wasn't sure how they made their relationship work but it did. All they knew was that they loved and respected one another and I guess that was all that really mattered. He quickly shed the rest of his Jounin uniform, leaving him in his boxers as he approached Iruka from behind, who whimpered quietly having his ear nibbled by Yamato's mouth and chest caressed by his hands. "How long has Kakashi got before he has to leave?" Yamato asked between kisses. He didn't get an answer; the bathroom door opened and the man in question found himself pinned to the wall.

Kakashi was taken back as he found his mouth being assaulted "Mmmm, Yamato?" he asked questioningly as his lover moved lower nipping at his throat leaving him breathless. "Yama, ah" Yamato's hands had found their way under his shirt; the thumb of one hand rubbed and pinched a nub until it perked painfully against his shirt, whilst the other travelled lower kneading him gently through his pants awakening his core.

"I need you Kakashi" Yamato whispered between aggressive kisses grinding himself against Kakashi's leg.

"Yama, Mmmm...I'm already 20 minutes late" he groaned at the contact of Yamato against his leg. Yamato abruptly pulled away leaving Kakashi gasping for his touch.

"You're always late; unless…"he looked at Kakashi with a poignant pout "don't you want me?" Kakashi flipped their position and pinned Yamato to the wall grinding his awakening member against Yamato kissing him hard.

"Does that feel like I don't want you Yama?" he could see his lover was in a strange mood this evening. He picked Yamato up shedding him of his boxers and lifting Yamato so his legs wrapped around his waist. "Ruka?" Kakashi asked in question. Iruka smiled at them shaking his head.

"You two play, I'll finish packing, don't want you to be even later" he rolled his eyes. Watching his lovers in heat always stirred something in his belly. Iruka was glad for his and Kakashi's session earlier in the shower otherwise he wouldn't have been able to resist the feisty Yamato. He dropped a kiss on each of their mouths, grabbed both their members in hand and stroked them hard eliciting gasps from them. Smirking he left them to 'play' as he went to pack for Kakashi.

"Want to tell me what's bought this on Yama?" Kakashi asked taking a dusty rose nub into his mouth and sucking hard as he prepared him.

"Wanted you to know...ah...how much you both mean to me". Iruka and Kakashi smiled, they weren't very vocal about their feelings but occasionally the need to express would take one of them over, leading to amazing love making sessions. With Mikiko's current decline in health, they understood Yamato's feeling entirely. "Kashi, mmm…we haven't got time…ah…I want you now" Yamato whimpered into Kakashi's hair. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and took his needy lover, making sure Yamato would feel him long after he was gone.

-oOo-

Mikiko was sent home to the delight of her children. Iruka and Yamato smiled for the children and carried on as normal hiding their true feelings. Iruka found Mikiko one night gazing up at the sky, her expression blank and unreadable. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "Mikiko-San, I want to tell you that everything will be OK but…" she nodded understanding fully what was left unsaid. They sat for a while in comfortable silence just gazing up at the sky "Thank you Mikiko-San" he said kissing the top of her head.

Mikiko laughed "For what? Bringing chaos into your peaceful lives? For burdening you with children that aren't even yours?' she knew she was selfish and couldn't take anymore of Iruka's gentleness. "Don't patronize me Iruka-Kun, I'm selfish and self centered. I came here hoping that Kakashi would take the children when I passed away knowing he was too kind to turn us away" she tried to pull away from Iruka but found his hold tightened on her "I forced this upon him, upon the three of you. Yet you three show me the same affection you show my children and I don't understand why".

"Mikiko-San I already knew that you were using Kakashi's kindness against him the day you arrived" she looked up at him in surprise as he smiled down at her softly. "I was being slefish too. I've always wanted a big family; Kakashi warned me the kids and you might not accept us but I wanted it even for a short while, even if it meant a broken heart". He smiled nostalgically thinking of the first day they met Sachiko. "When I saw Sachiko, I knew she was ours. She may not be of my body but she's of my heart, she's Kakashi's and therefore my own in extension. I was so happy when she accepted me and Yamato" he wiped at the tears on Mikiko's face "so again, thank you Mikiko-San for _our_ family".

Mikiko couldn't take his compassion anymore and sobbed uncontrollably against Iruka's shoulder, "this is too much, you three are too good for me" she gasped between sobs and held tightly to Iruka's shirt repeating "thank you" over and over again between sobs, until she exhausted herself to sleep. Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and helped Iruka carry Mikiko to her bedroom, Iruka's words echoing in his head _she's Kakashi's and therefore my own in extension_.

-oOo-

Kakashi fell back on the bed dragging Iruka on top of him and pulling Yamato into his embrace wrapping them both in his arms. Yamato spooned Iruka's back who rested his head on Kakashi's chest as they exchanged soft gentle kisses and touches gazing into one another's eyes, glowing in the aftermath of their love making session. The soft touches expressing more than words ever could. This was Kakashi's favourite part, though he wouldn't admit it, his lovers knew.

He loved the look of complete trust in their eyes; he was always spellbound with the depth of their love and affection for him and how they expressed it with a single gaze. He savoured these moments the most and sighed into Iruka's hair as he felt Yamato nuzzle the hand Kakashi was cupping his face with.

They each took comfort in one another and required certain gestures to feel content, complete. Yamato loved being held and cuddled; he had been deprived of this as a child and cherished the feel of another's heartbeat against his. Iruka and Kakashi held him every opportunity they got, wrapping him in a blanket of warmth trying to make up for what he lost out on and shrouding him in their love.

Iruka liked to be told and reassured of their love for him, having always had confidence and belonging issues growing up. Though expressing emotion was hard for the two elite Jounins, Yamato and Kakashi were always vocal with Iruka when they knew he needed it, whispering sweet words of affection only for him.

"Welcome home Kashi" Yamato whispered as they were lulled into a deep sleep by the rhythm of their beating hearts. He had come back to find Mikiko still with them but for how long.

-oOo-

The next morning they were awoken by a bouncing 5 year old at the end of their bed. "Happy father's day!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The three groaned as the bouncing and shouting continued. Sachiko scampered up the bed hugging and kissing each sleepy dad in turn. As the three slowly sat up to return her greeting adn registered what she had said, she disappeared abruptly. The three looked at one another in confusion "Sachi?" Iruka called out. Several minutes passed before their daughter reappeared with a small tray holding disproportionally made breakfast dumplings followed by Pakkun who held a basket of muffins in his mouth.

"Yo Boss, Yamato-Kun, Iruka sensei, Happy father's day" he said before dumping the basket in Kakashi's lap "from me and the pack" he said grinning before leaving. They didn't want to know how it was possible for the pack to make muffins so set them aside...for later they told one another. Yamato, Iruka and Kakashi found themselves overwhelmed. They weren't aware it was father's day or that such a day even existed.

"Err…Thank you Sachi" Kakashi said taking the scroll he was presented with. There was one for each of them. They opened them to find _I love daddy_ written with pain staking strokes in Kanji making them all smile. Kakashi pulled her in for a tight hug and placed her betweeen himself and Iruka whilst Yamato conjured up a breakfast table over their large bed to place the plate of dumplings on.

Mikiko entered the room with more food and tea. She smiled at the three bewildered men and their talkative daughter. "Happy father's day" she said greeting them. Yamato and Iruka noticed that Yasahiro hung back at the door with something in his hand looking nervous. They shared a glance and Iruka signalled for Yamato to climb out leaving Mikiko and Iruka to set the food. Yamato kneeled to Yasahiro's level and ruffled his hair "aren't you going to join us Hiro?" he glanced at the plate he was holding "did you make those omelettes for us?" Yasahiro nodded. "They look great", he popped one in his mouth and smiled "let's add it to the banquet you three have prepared for us before I finish them all" he said pushing Yasahiro towards the bed causing the boy to blush.

Yamato climbed back in next to Iruka and pulled Yasahiro and Mikiko on the bed behind him "it's cold out there, you two need to keep warm and help us finish this big breakfast" he said smiling. He passed Yasahiro to Iruka and wrapped his arms around Mikiko kissing her cheek "thank you" he said. Mikiko returned the kiss and squeezed Yamato's hand "no, thank you". They all ate companionably chatting away with the kids and complementing them on their cooking abilities. Mikiko smiled watching them, Sachiko was telling Iruka how Naruto had helped her make the scrolls and Yasahiro reprimanded Yamato for telling him the omelettes tasted good when he had used salt instead of sugar. They all laughed as Yamato popped another in his mouth and said "I like them like this" causing Yasahiro to blush further. Mikiko leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes the early morning fatigue catching up with her as the children's laughter filtered in, _this is perfect _she thought letting her mind drift. "Mum, you OK?" Yasahiro asked watching his mother smiling contently. "Mum?" he asked again. There was no answer…


	10. Chapter 10 Feeling the Loss

**Warning: Character Death, Angst  
**

****If you hadn't guessed in Chaper 9, I had Mikiko pass away smiling in her sleep so this will be quiet a sad chapter I'm afraid but it will getter happier :D This Chapters also short as I had to divide it into Two as it was getting tooooooo long. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Feeling The Loss**

Yamato awoke hearing the soft sniffling coming from the little body he held close to him all night. It was a few days after the funeral; they all felt the loss of Mikiko in their lives. Sachiko had been waking in the middle of the nights with nightmares and they found it easier to have her with them. Kakashi caressed his daughter's hair in a soothing manner, words just not great enough to offer comfort for the mother she lost.

Mikiko had wanted to be buried in Konoha, where she had enjoyed the last months of her life. The funeral was a solemn affair, the lives she had touched in her short time were many and they all felt the hole she left behind. Iruka had clung to Sachiko whilst Yamato and Kakashi had tried to comfort a detached Yasahiro. Kakashi had held Yasahiro to him whilst Yamato had taken his small pale cold hand into his. The boy walked emotionlessly to lay the flower on his mother's grave with them supporting him.

Yasahiro felt he was viewing the day through someone else's eyes, it all felt like a dream. He gazed at the faces that passed him offering comforting touches and whispering their condolences. He couldn't feel them, couldn't hear them. He felt cold and numb. The night after the funeral he found his head cushioned by Iruka's chest. He didn't remember how he got there but had felt safe as arms tightened around him and rocked him to sleep.

Iruka, Yamato and Kakashi worried about him, other than the initial reaction from the shock of Mikiko's departure, Yasahiro had shown no emotion. He had withdrawn into himself and said even fewer words then he used to.

Iruka got out of bed placing a kiss on their daughters head "I'm going to go check on Hiro, make sure his OK".

Iruka approached the door and saw it open a crack "Hiro?" he called out and noticed broken glass on the floor causing him to worry as he didn't see Hiro anywhere. "Hiro?" he called out again and heard soft sobs coming from the far corner of the room. He opened the wardrobe to find Yasahiro with his knees drawn up to his chin and arms hugging his legs, his body shaking violently as he let out silent sobs. "Oh Hiro" Iruka felt his heart breaking at the sight and reached out for him but the boy moved away from the touch. "Hiro please" Yamato joined them then and saw Yasahiro curl up tighter as Iruka tried to hold him.

"Hiro, you don't have to hide from us" Yamato said softly gently patting him on the head "You know it's OK to cry sometimes. Especially when something sad like this happens. Even the strongest of Shinobi's cry" he continued trying to coax Yasahiro out as he struggled to control his voice. Yasahiro looked up; his face was wet with tears and his eyes held both defeat and exhaustion in them.

"I broke the frame she gave me" he whispered showing them the picture it used to hold.

"Oh Hiro, it's OK" Iruka said pulling him into his arms. "You still have the picture and the memories. That's what matters the most" Iruka comforted.

"I miss her"

"I know Hiro" Iruka said with his own tears flowing as he held the shaking child to his chest. Yamato wrapped his arms around both rocking and soothing them until Yasahiro's sobs turned into quiet pants.

Yasahiro finally pulled away wiping at his face "I need to go back to the Snow country. I have to finish my training and when I'm a Chunin I'll come back for Sachiko" he looked up at both of them with a look of determination. "My dad…he might come looking for me". They looked back him sombrely and nodded.

"If that's what you want Hiro, we won't stop you. But give it some more time please, for Sachiko's sake" Yamato asked Yasahiro nervously "She's still very upset and needs her big brother". Yasahiro nodded to Iruka and Yamato's relief and they managed to get him back to bed for a few more hours of sleep.

-oOo-

When Iruka and Yamato returned to their room they found Sachiko and Kakashi in the midst of a conversation "Who will give me my baths now daddy" Sachiko asked.

Kakashi held his daughter to him "Daddy will carry on giving you baths in lots and lots of bubbles" he crinkled his eye trying to ease his daughter.

"What about my hair, who will tie that?"

"Hmmm, I think Daddy Ruka can do that, look how nicely he ties his hair" Kakashi pointed to a smiling Iruka who put an arm around Yamato drawing him nearer to him.

"Read me a book?"

"I can manage that, I'm always reading. See?" he flashed his Icha Icha book at her to have it promptly taken away by a disapproving Iruka. "Ruka" he laughed nervously "I wasn't going to read her that" he got raised eyebrows from both his lovers in response as the book was passed to Yamato to put it away.

Sachiko sniffled "and who will wipe my nose?"

"That'll be Daddy Yama's job" he smiled looking at Yamato "right Yama?"

"Why do I get the mucky jobs?" he grumbled quietly to his smirking lovers "Hai, hai Sachi, I'll wipe your nose" and produced a handkerchief to gently wipe at her face dropping a kiss on her head as he cuddled back into bed with her and Kakashi. Yasahiro watched them through the gap in the door as he turned and left.

-oOo-

Iruka went to wake Yasahiro up for breakfast and found he wasn't there. He opened the wardrobe thinking maybe he was hiding there again but was shocked to find it empty. "Kakashi, Yamato!" he ran out shouting in a panic "Hiro, his...his gone!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Lessons To Be Learnt

**Chapter 11 – Lessons To Be Learnt**

Yamato and Kakashi began to search for signs of Yasahiro in the forests that surrounded the village. The gate guards hadn't seen him pass. Luckily Yamato planted tracker seeds in all their breakfasts every morning. Kakashi and Iruka looked at him in bewilderment when they heard what he did but Yamato shrugged "Sorry but I…I don't want to lose you" he said blushing "and it'll help find you in situations like this" he said trying to explain himself shrugging his shoulders "hopefully he hasn't passed it yet". Iruka pulled him in for a kiss touched by Yamato's innocent concern "we'll talk about that later, but you won't lose us Yama" he whispered in his ear "Kakashi and I won't let you" Kakashi run his hand down Yamato's spine soothingly agreeing. Yamato smiled at the reassurance still blushing and dropped kisses on each of his lovers and their daughter as he left "We'll find him, don't worry" Kakashi said leaving too after kissing Iruka and his daughter.

It was late afternoon; Yamato felt the faint trace of his tracker seed not too far ahead. He radioed into Kakashi letting him know his location and the plan. It was a while before he spotted Yasahiro trying to catch his lunch in the river. He sighed with relief seeing him safe. He watched as Yasahiro hesitated to strike a fish with his kunai attached to a twig; the boy had a gentle and soft soul; killing really wasn't in his nature. But nonetheless he had never faltered in his training and gave it his all. An hour later Yasahiro still had no fish and gave up pulling out an instant ramen cup from his pack. From the looks of it, Yasahiro had forgotten to bring any implements to cook with so the ramen was useless and he tossed it back into the pack. Yamato chuckled and watched as Yasahiro gathered wood to start a fire. He left as Yasahiro to make his own camp; he would watch Yasahiro from a far tonight to make sure he was safe.

Yamato felt guilty enjoying the fishes he had caught whilst Yasahiro was eating canned soup. He was however impressed to see that the boy had saved the can showing initiative and was now using the washed can over his fire to boil water for drinking. Yamato thought back to when he was 8 years old, life was very different for him, he was nearly a Jounin level ninja by then and had all the life skills required surviving during the war. He didn't want Yasahiro to experience the same life style as he had and was determined to bring him back home.

He smirked as he saw Yasahiro pull out a pillow and blanket and settle beside the fire. Yamato lay out his bedroll and got in knowing Yasahiro wouldn't be able to sleep on the uneven cold ground. The boy really had a lot to learn still. A few moments later as predicted, he watched the boy twist one way, then the other trying to find a comfortable position to sleep on the ground with no covering. Yamato laughed to himself watching the boy's dilemma but didn't interfere and set up traps to alert him to any danger. Yasahiro needed to learn from his mistakes and there was no great teacher than Mother Nature herself.

The next day Yamato followed Yasahiro further into the hills that surrounded in the hidden leaf village. They were traveling at a relative steady pace but getting nowhere fast as they were going around in circles. Yasahiro's map reading needed to improve greatly if he was going to survive. When dusk fell, he saw the cold, tired and hungry boy settle down under an overhanging hill to protect him from the wind. Yamato quickly built himself a lean to just out of Yasahiro's view and watched Yasahiro cry himself to sleep. He wanted to go to him but they had decided to let Yasahiro be for the time being as he fought with his loss.

-oOo-

The weather took a turn for the first the following day. Yamato lost sight of Yasahiro in the heavy down pour and the wind was making it difficult to pick up his chakra signature, _damn_ Yamato thought _hope his OK. What is Hiro thinking?! He shouldn't be traveling in the rain, he should have known to find cover_ Yamato grumbled and carried on his search. Yamato found shelter in a cave as thunder started to rumble in the skies. He'd have to wait till the storm passed to pick up Yasahiro's trail again.

Yasahiro found travelling in the weather hard going; he searched for suitable shelter but found none. The loud rumble of thunder shook him causing him to slip on a branch landing head first into the mud below. "Mum!" he shouted in pain, then realised he was alone and she was no more. He sobbed quietly; his long brown hair cased in mud fell to his face as he whimpered feeling helpless. Who was he kidding, he knew he couldn't get to the snow by himself, but he didn't want to be a burden to Kakashi, Yamato or Iruka. They'd already been so kind to him and staying any longer was a hindrance to their lives, so he had left. But all he wanted to do now was go back and sleep in his warm dry bed, where he wouldn't be cold and hungry with Iruka fussing over him, Sachiko annoying him and watching the funny bickering between Kakashi and Yamato. He pulled his knees up under his chin and buried his head as he felt more tears well up in his eyes and fall and in desperation "MUM!" he shouted again in anguish knowing no one could hear his despair "Why did you have to die?".

Yamato was awaken by a ghostly cry in the wind that made his skin crawl. As the rain had slowed to a steady drizzle, he went in search of Yasahiro again worrying about his safety. "Hiro!" he called out "Hiro!" he searched frantically trying to find him.

Yasahiro heard his name but thought nothing of it; _I'm upset so I'm hearing things_ he thought. "Yasahiro" the shout came again, he got up and saw a figure rush pass above him as he gasped in surprise. _Now I'm seeing things too _he thought _who would come looking for me, it's been 3 days and I have no one_. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and curled up on his side trying to stay warm.

-oOo-

Yasahiro felt hair tickling his cheek and smiled in his sleep "Maaa-aam" he groaned, he didn't want to get up, and he was perfectly warm and comfortable. He grumbled as he felt a hand pat his back. He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly seeing Yamato, the events of the past few days rushing back to him. "Ya…Yamato-San" he whispered in shock "How? Where…why are you here, what happened?" he asked.

Yamato smiled at him "The rains finally stopped" he said "I found you passed out last night and bought you to the cave. You had a bit of a temperature, how are you feeling? " Yasahiro felt his head to find a lump where he had landed on his head and winced.

"I'm OK, thank you Yamato-San" he said still in shock. "Why…why are you here?" he asked nervously.

"Sachiko's worried about you, she misses you" Yamato said "We all do Hiro. You didn't have to leave like that". Yasahiro lowered his head feeling guilty for making them worry and for the way he left.

"I…I had to leave, that was the plan. I go to the snow and return when I'm a Chunin" Yasahiro said looking at the floor shuffling his feet "I'm sorry I left without telling you".

Yamato sighed, ruffling Yasahiro's brown hair he sat down next to him "No Hiro that was your plan. I know you probably don't like living with us, what with Kakashi's constant teasing and Iruka and me being hard on you at school and training. But it's only because we want what's best for you. Our plan, your mums, Kakashi, Iruka's and mine was for you to stay with us and train in Konoha. You've got friends here and people that care about you. Kakashi and I could continue your training and you'd reach Chunin a lot faster". Yasahiro's eyes widened in shock, they thought he didn't like them and that's why he was leaving. "I'll get Kakashi to stop the teasing and I bet even Sachi won't be so annoying if you come back with me" Yamato continued.

Yasahiro finally looked up at Yamato "Yamato-San, I do like living with you it's just…" he took a deep breath "You're not my dad, your Sachi's dad and well…I…I don't want to be a burden on you three, I don't want to be a burden on anyone" Yasahiro said in a small voice. "I don't mean to get into trouble at school but there always picking on me".

Yamato crouched in front of Yasahiro and took a hand "We know Hiro. And you're definitely not a burden on us" he smiled. "We enjoy having you around. It won't be the same without. Come back please just until you're a Chunin at least. Then you can go back to the snow, you'll be better prepared then. I'll teach you how to fish and read a map" Yamato said with a knowing smirk. Yasahiro blushed, had Yamato been following him? He thought for a while.

"What if my dad comes to find me?" he asked.

"Your aunt knows where you are and will tell him"

"Yamato-San would…could…just until I'm a Chunin…would you train me?" he said looking at Yamato.

Yamato agreed "Just until you're a Chunin then" he smiled pulling Yasahiro in for a hug. Yasahiro embarrassed by the gesture reluctantly hugged back, there was none to see him here so he rested his head on Yamato's shoulder letting all the tension leave his body.

-oOo-

As they approached home the door flew open and Sachiko came running out crying into Yasahiro's arms. "Baka!" she shouted "Don't leave me again Ni-San". Yasahiro blushed with embarrassment holding his sister and apologising. Iruka joined Sachiko in scolding Yasahiro affectionately wrapping his arms around them both teary eyed too. Yamato and Kakashi smiled warmly watching the three and shepherded them into the house as Iruka took Yasahiro to fuss over him.

Kakashi put an arm around Yamato's waist "So tracking seeds, hmmm?" he said raising an eyebrow at his lover. Yamato laughed nervously "Kashi I'm sorry, I…" his mouth was captured in a fierce kiss taking his breath away. "You can show me how sorry you are by letting me taste a _different_ kind of seed" Kakashi said smirking whilst nipping at a flushed Yamato's lips "Or you can let me fill you with my seed" Iruka said joining them. Yamato felt his knees weaken as he saw the mischief in his lover's eyes _I am in so much trouble_ he thought and groaned.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sachiko's Predicament

**Chapter 12 – Sachiko's Predicament**

The men and children settled into life without Mikiko. Kakashi was still 'acting Hokage' as he refused to take on the full title to Tsunade's dismay. Iruka was busy at the mission office and the academy and Yamato was in need for missions by both the village and ANBU. Yasahiro trained hard to pass the Genin exams and Sachiko trained even harder trying to live up to all her father's name.

Yamato picked up a miserable looking Sachiko from the academy and only get a 'yes' or 'no' to his questions. When they got home they found Iruka marking papers in the living room he looked up to greet them pulling Sachiko into his arms. Iruka looked at Yamato for answers when he saw the usually happy and bright 5 year old so quiet but Yamato shrugged his shoulders. "Sachi is everything ok?" he asked.

She exhaled "Daddy, we need to have longer baths" she said with no explanation and carried on.

The same week Iruka picked her up from the academy and was told not only had Sachiko been rude to the teachers but she had also been in several fights with the children in her class. During a singing lesson the teacher had asked Sachiko not to howl like a dog but to sing like a bird to which she retorted "Well get yourself a silly bird then". She had beaten up a boy for calling her a granny because of her white hair and had fought with another but wouldn't say why. Yamato and Kakashi tried not to laugh while Iruka replayed the embarrassing conversation he had had with the senseis. "Well at least we don't have to worry about her defending herself" Kakashi said.

"Kashi" Iruka gave his lover the sensei look "She's quiet the handful. I expect better from her and have told her so" he sighed as Yamato bought a cup of tea for him. "On top of all that she keeps asking for baths and wants me to tell you both to bathe longer too" he said raising his eyebrow. "She won't tell me why though".

"I'll have a word with her" Kakashi said leaving to find his daughter.

-oOo-

A few days later Kakashi was passing by the academy and heard a scolding teacher. He recognised the silver head _what has she done now _he thought. The kids were target practicing and Sachiko was tripped up by another student causing her to drop her weapons and missing all the targets but hitting her teacher. "But Sensei, he tripped me!" she defended herself pointing at the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Don't make excuses Sachiko" said another Sensei shaking his head, who had clearly seen what had happened. "Your father might be the next Hokage but you have none of his talent" the kids laughed at her. Kakashi's eyes narrowed he knew exactly how it felt to live up to your father's name; he was the son of Konoha's White Fang and had his fair share of problems growing up. Kakashi watched as his daughters lips quivered with emotion.

"Baka" said a boy "Are you sure your Hatake-San's daughter and not that weak Iruka Senseis?" Sachiko glared at him "His not weak". The boy tripped her again as she walked past, "Well you definitely are weak and dumb! You fell twice" he laughed. Sachiko lost it and jumped for the boy with a growl.

One of the Sensei's grabbed her by the arm pulled her off the boy "OK that's it Sachiko, you can sit out the rest of the session since you're not going to cooperate".

"But he started it" Sachiko protested. Kakashi watched from a far as his daughter fought back the tears at the unfair punishment. He sighed in frustration at what he'd seen and continued on his way. That afternoon when he picked Sachiko up he was not at all surprised to find his daughter pinning the same boy who had picked on her earlier to the ground.

"You're a liar Sachiko! And a freak!" he spat at her. The boy was pulled away from Sachiko by his dad who had just arrived on the scene. "Hiroshi! I told you to stay away from her" the man said clipping the boys' ear. "But Dad, she started it. She's a liar, she said her dad can use the first Hokage's power, but everyone knows her dad stole the sharingan from the Uchiha". Sachiko growled at him "I'm not a liar!" and grabbed the boys collar again

Kakashi sighed and dropped down from the tree "Mmmm, Sachiko?" he asked questioningly freezing his daughter on the spot as she released Hiroshi. Kakashi had warned her about fighting and not giving into Hiroshi's torment. "Apologise" Kakashi said sternly and was surprised when a frightened Hiroshi did immediately. Kakashi turned and smiled at him "Sachiko, apologise" Kakashi said. "But Dad he started it and I…"

Kakashi looked at his daughter warningly "Sachiko" he repeated. "Hatake-San" Hiroshi's dad laughed nervously "It's not necessary really, my Baka son probably did start it". Kakashi smiled at Hiroshi and his dad "My daughter had your son pinned to the ground. That's not acceptable and she knows that". Sachiko mumbled an apology to Hiroshi who smirked as she was reprimanded and mouthed 'Liar'. Sachiko growled "I'm not a liar!" Before his daughter could do anymore damage Kakashi placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry for the trouble" Kakashi said to Hiroshi's dad "make sure to put some ice on your eye Hiroshi" and turned to leave. "Oh and Hiroshi" Hiroshi looked back to find Kakashi with his sharingan exposed and his eyes widened in fear "I hope I don't catch you calling my daughter a liar again" Kakashi said with a crinkled eye smile following Sachiko into the tress as she headed home. Hiroshi's dad grabbed his son by the ear "I told you to stay away from her and her dirty fathers".

"Sorry Dad but she keeps li…" Hiroshi stopped mid-sentence shivering, remembering the scary Jounin and his eye.

-oOo-

Sachiko and Kakashi walked home silently, both too angry to say anything. Kakashi sent Sachiko to her room so he could talk to Iruka and Yamato. But to a 5 year old being sent to her room was the ultimate punishment and she hadn't done anything wrong. She had had a lousy day and now her dad wasn't even listening to her, _why does everyone hate me?_

Kakashi slumped into Iruka's arm resting his head on Iruka's shoulder and started to explain to him and Yamato what he had seen today. Rage burnt in Iruka's eyes, children were innocently cruel but what bothered him were the teachers. He knew they were harder on her because of who her fathers were but to ignore bullying was not permissible. He shook with anger as he pulled on his sandals "I have a right mind to…"

Yamato stopped him "We'll make it worse for Sachiko by interfering" Kakashi agreed. "At least it explains all the baths now" Yamato said "I thought she had OCD" they headed towards Sachiko's room and heard quiet sobs coming from Sachiko's room and all three found it hard to swallow the lumps in their throats. "

She hates me right now" Kakashi said wanting nothing else but to go to his daughter but knew he would only upset her further. "You both go talk to her, she's upset" he said looking at Yamato and Iruka "I'll start dinner". Yamato pulled Kakashi back and cupped his face covering him with butterfly kisses "you're upset too" he said capturing his lips trying to ease his lovers worry. Kakashi smiled into the kiss loving the caress of Yamato's tongue against his "I'll be fine now thanks Yama. Go to Sachi, she needs you".

Iruka and Yamato pushed the door open and saw Sachiko hunched over her desk with a death grip on her scroll brush. Her tears were smudging her writing but she was oblivious to it. "Sachi" he called out, Sachiko looked up with a tear stained face and quivering lips "He started it Daddy" she said between whimpers.

"I know baby" Iruka held out his arm "Come to daddy, Sachi". Sachiko finally finding an ally in her cause burst into fresh sobs as she leaped into Iruka's arms and was comforted. After several bouts of hugs and kisses from her dads, Sachiko finally calmed down.

Yamato wiped her nose and placed a kiss on top of her silver head. "This Hiroshi kid sounds like a brat" Yamato said patting her back gently.

"He is daddy, his always saying mean things about me and tripping me up".

"But that doesn't mean you can go around beating him up Sachiko. You'll get into more trouble than him. He wants a reaction from you so you have to learn to ignore him and be the better man" Iruka said.

She looked at him puzzled "But daddy, I'm not a man I'm a girl. And I already tried ignoring him but then he pulls my hair. Daddy Kashi said I had to rise above him and I did. I climbed a tree and told him to stop being so mean. But he doesn't listen and said I was stupid so I threw a plum at him and it got into his eye" Iruka and Yamato stifled their laughs as their daughter continued "And today I had to sit out of target practice because he tripped me up, but Saito Sensei said it was me causing trouble. No one believes me, not even daddy Kashi, he made me apologise to Hiroshi when it wasn't my fault and got angry".

"Sachi, daddy Kashi's not angry, his disappointed with your behaviour at the moment. But he knows it wasn't your fault and Hiroshi was being mean to you" Iruka said brushing the hair back from her face.

"If he knew why did he make me apologise to that mean Hiroshi? Why didn't he take my side?"

Yamato sighed but his heart reached out to his daughter's pain "Honey, Daddy Kashi is a village leader. It doesn't look very good if his daughter goes around beating people up for something they said, other people will think they can do that too. And you know hitting is wrong" he raised his eyebrows at his daughter and got a nod in response.

"But I can't help it daddy, he makes me so angry. Especially when he says mean things about my dad's" Yamato and Iruka looked at her in surprise, she was getting into fights because she was defending their honour.

"It doesn't matter who his mean about or how bad his words are, you can't tackle him or anybody else for that matter, to the ground. That's why Kakashi couldn't take your side because you were wrong too" explained Yamato "and Sachi, apologising to someone doesn't make you small. It means you understood that you were in the wrong and was brave enough to admit to your mistake".

Sachiko thought through her dad's words and let out a sigh "I'll try daddy. I'll try to ignore him and not beat him up". Yamato and Iruka struggled to keep their laughter contained at Sachiko's serious face.

"Let's go get dinner" Iruka said putting Sachiko down "Think daddy Kashi could do with a hug from you". Sachiko smiled and run out wrapping her arms around the back of Kakashi's leg surprising him.

"Sorry Daddy, I won't go around beating people up. I know it makes you look bad". Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Iruka and Yamato questioningly as they burst into laughter.


	13. Chapter 13 Unwelcomed News

**WARNING: ****YAOI, if you don't like please skip to the bottom after the first page break.****  
**

**Chapter 13 – Unwelcomed News**

Iruka read it again for the hundredth time and threw the scroll down shaking his head. _Just as everything had settled down, now this?_ He went to cutting the vegetables with greater force then was required, he had promised an ill Naruto dinner and that is exactly what he was going to get no matter how upset he was. "Daddy look" said a small voice.

"Not now Sachi, I'm busy"

"I just want to…"

"I'm busy Sachi, later" he said not looking at his daughter still upset and angry after reading the scroll. _Why do I always get left behind to deal with everything? _Yamato had been on a special op for over a week and Kakashi had been gone for two days on a good will mission representing the village. _I always have to act the bad guy._ Yasahiro had been in another fight and grounded from attending a field mission with the rest of his class. Yasahiro had been thoroughly upset with Iruka for the last two days and was sulking in his room. Sachiko wasn't getting into fights but was sharp as ever with that quick responding mouth of hers getting her into trouble. _And now we get sent this scroll and neither of them are here. _He pushed the knife down hard on the pumpkin causing it to slip and pierce his skin "Arrrg" he screamed watching blood trickle down to his wrist. Huffing Iruka grabbed a towel wrapping his injury and pulled the first aid kit down onto the kitchen table when his eyes caught sight of a small bundle. His head fell in shame as he saw what was left behind for him. There on the edge of the table, carefully tied with a pale blue ribbon was a haphazard collection of wild flowers that could be found growing in the woods behind their house. It was accompanied by a drawing of all of them smiling and holding hands. He picked up the picture with quivering hands as he struggled to contain his emotions. _I'm a lousy father_ he thought burying his head in his hands that he didn't see the figure approaching him.

Iruka felt his hand being pulled away and gasped in surprise looking up to find tired black almond shaped eyes staring back at him worriedly. "What happened?" Iruka didn't answer but lowered his head trying to hide his emotions from his lover. Yamato cleaned and wrapped the bleeding hand carefully and then lifted Iruka's chin. "Iruka?" he asked questioningly as he placed a kiss on the wounded hand, a habit they had picked up kissing all of Sachiko's injuries better.

Iruka smiled at the gesture "I don't deserve you" he said softly turning his eyes away again. "I've been sitting here lamenting about being left alone to deal with everything while you and Kakashi have been out protecting the village" Yamato chuckled softly pulling Iruka into his arms. "Don't Yamato" he said in shame looking at his fatigued lover "I'm pathetic, you've been away all week working hard and me…" he picked up the picture to show him "I couldn't even keep the kids happy" he pointed at the flowers "Sachiko got those for me. And do you know what I did? I turned her away without even looking up, telling her I was busy!" he freed himself from Yamato's grasp "I'm a terrible father" he moaned thinking of the message in the scroll again "I'm useless and pathetic".

Yamato looked at his emotionally riled lover; there was only one way to calm him down. He grabbed Iruka by the waist forming quick hand signs and teleported them to the bedroom. "Yamato don't" Iruka said as his mouth was plundered by a thrusting tongue "I need to tell you…".

"Later" Yamato said taking of his ANBU jacket "We've been selfish" Yamato said between kisses "We've neglected you" he bit down on Iruka's tanned throat earning himself a moan "and left you to deal with the kids on top of everything else" he worked his way down Iruka's torso opening his shirt as he went exploring, exposing Iruka's tanned skin to the air.

"Don't Yamato…I'm no good…"

"Don't…want to…hear you say that…again" Yamato said with a pointed stare as he bit Iruka's shoulder and sucked on the skin marking him. "Now…you're going to get what you deserve" he said flipping Iruka on to his stomach as he worked him over with a spark in his eye.

-oOo-

Kakashi disarmed the traps on the kitchen window and entered to find half prepared food and flowers on the floor. There was no sign of the kids or Iruka; they should have been cooking dinner now. He went to Yasahiro's room and entered knocking to find him curled up in bed, so he went to Sachiko's room. "Daddy" she greeted him happily to his relief as she kissed his exposed cheek.

"Where's Iruka?"

"Daddy Ruka and Ni-San had a fight" she said with a flicker of mischief in her eye "Hiro Ni-san's upset and Daddy's upset. But Daddy got more upset after he got a message this morning, he didn't even like the flowers I got him" she said with a murmur. _A message?_

"Am sure daddy liked your flowers" he said patting his daughter's head as he crinkled his exposed eye easing her mind. He left Sachiko with a kiss to the top of her head as she carried on drawing and went to find Iruka.

As he approached the bedroom, he noticed a privacy jutsu had been placed on the door which he easily disarmed recognising it as one of Yamato's. The sight that welcomed him was one of his dreams. Both his lovers were fully exposed to the elements; a light layer of sweat covered a pale form and a tanned body causing both to glisten in the light. One arched beautifully as the other thrust into him, the muscles on his well-toned back contracted flawlessly with each thrust. Kakashi smiled at the perfect sight before him. "You just going to watch or are you going to join in?" Yamato asked with a grunt sensing Kakashi behind them.

"Maa Yamato, I'm enjoying the show from here but could you tilt him to the right a bit…the view would be much improved"

"Pervert" Yamato and Iruka said in unison.

"Yamato please" Iruka moaned and Kakashi noticed he was deliberately being tormented. Yamato's hands grazed over all of Iruka's body apart from the one place he longed to be touched. His hips were lifted up so that he couldn't thrust against the sheets to relieve his frustration. Kakashi approached them with a smirk "What's he being punished for Yama?" he asked taking his lovers mouth for gentle sweet caresses that touched his whole being. Yamato gazed into Kakashi's sharp eyes, the words his partner couldn't express shone brightly in his eyes and he knew he had been missed and loved. Kakashi dropped another soft kiss on Yamato's lips relishing the sweet taste of them.

Yamato carried on thrusting into Iruka as he explained "Our lover here thinks his a terrible father and is not good enough for us. I'm just reminding him…how much we love him".

"I see" Kakashi said going around the bed to meet Iruka's lips in greeting and found Iruka attacked his mouth hungrily panting heavily. "Kashi" he whimpered desperately in Kakashi's ear as he pulled him back to nibble on the pale lobe making Kakashi blush. "Kashi please" They shared a glance and Kakashi captured Iruka's mouth again exploring him with his tongue before moving back up to Yamato and running his half gloved hands over his pale toned bottom, eliciting a lovely groan from him. He found what he was looking for and thrust his finger into the tight muscle causing Yamato's thrusting to slow as he groaned in pleasure and pain. Kakashi slowly pumped into Yamato with his fingers making him forget what he was doing; Iruka took that moment of hesitation to seek revenge. Using the strength he hardly showed, he turned and pulled Yamato down onto him and then rolled so Yamato was pinned to the bed.

Kakashi stepped back having played his role and watched with a smirk as his lovers fought for dominance. "You leave me for over a week, and then have the nerve to come back and tease me, torment me, when you're exhausted" he pinned Yamato's hands above his head and nipped under Yamato's sensitive neck. "I'll show you _what you deserve_" he said with a shine in his eye as he took his half prepared lover in a single thrust.

Kakashi captured Yamato's lips to swallow the pained groan as he got used to Iruka's big length. He run his half gloved hands over Iruka's already sensitive body causing him to shiver at the mixed feel of Kakashi's cold fingers and the coarse glove. Yamato and Iruka felt their senses overloaded and it wasn't long before Iruka thrust home hard releasing into Yamato's body and Yamato came over Kakashi's hand which had travelled there to pleasure him. Iruka fell onto Yamato's chest; they indulged in gentle kisses as Kakashi run his lips over Iruka's jaw and then followed the joined mouths to Yamato's jaw. Iruka pulled away and offered the same gentle kisses to Kakashi and then watched as his lovers did the same.

Kakashi went to get a damp towel to clean his lovers. They noticed the bulge in his trousers and smirked; Yamato reached out to take a hold of him but was stopped quickly with a groan "But Kashi, you're…" Yamato began but was quickly cut off "I want you later, after I've had a shower" Kakashi said "You don't want me like this, I haven't had a bath for two days" he moaned. He covered their naked bodies with a sheet but before he could leave Iruka pulled him down for a kiss.

"Stay. For a bit" he asked sheepishly.

Kakashi smiled and lay down next to Yamato who still had Iruka still resting on his chest. "You OK, Yamato?" Iruka asked running his hand along a pale thigh seeing his lover wince "Sorry I was a bit rough" he blushed "I couldn't…help it".

Yamato coloured as Iruka kissed his neck "It's been a while that's all. I'll be sore, but… it's the good kind" he said with a smirk running a hand over Iruka's back comfortingly. Kakashi smiled watching them. He played with Iruka's long brown strands that fell beautifully over the tanned skin.

"Sachi said you and Hiro had a fight" Kakashi said causing Iruka to sigh but he said nothing else, his face taking on a sad expression so Kakashi changed the subject. He run a thumb over Yamato's hip bone causing him to shiver under his caress as he bent down to kiss his shoulder "I liked coming home to find you both putting on a show for me" he said with a chuckle.

"Pervert" they both said again in unison and they all laughed. "You're impossible Kakashi" Iruka said hitting him playfully on the arm "I'm glad you're both home though". Kakashi noticed the bandaged hand and lifted it to his lips causing Yamato and Iruka to smile at the familiar gesture. "It's nothing, I cut it whilst chopping the vegetables" he said blushing.

Kakashi gasped in mock horror "Maa, there's nothing more dangerous than vegetables ne Yamato". Yamato nodded with a chuckle "missing Nins we can protect you from but rogue vegetables?! You're on your own there Ruka" Yamato said teasingly. Iruka laughed glad to have his lovers back and enjoying their nonsense as the cuddled. But he was soon bought back to reality again.

"What was the message you received this morning" Kakashi asked. He let out a sigh; there was no fooling the copy ninja. They had to deal with it sooner or later so he told them about the scroll that arrived that morning putting him in a foul mood. Both their expressions changed, Yamato held Iruka tighter to his chest and pulled Kakashi in with his other arm, each seeking comfort from the other. "We have to let him make his own decision" Kakashi said hiding what he really felt.

"I know" Iruka replied with a sad tone "we were just getting used to things and…" he was being selfish and he knew it. "We need to tell Hiro, we need to let him decide" he said with defeat. "Maybe it's for the better, I can't even keep our daughter happy" he said with a crestfallen face.

"Don't Ruka. Don't do that" Yamato said frowning at his lover. "It'll work out, somehow". Iruka held on to them tighter as they each mused over the future. Yamato broke the silence with a sigh "I need to get up and say hello to the kids" he run his hand through Kakashi's tussled hair and sniffed "and you really do need a shower Kashi". This caused Kakashi to pout mockingly and Iruka to laugh. Yamato run his other hand through Iruka's hair "Maybe we can join him" he said with a glint in his eyes "and after that, you can make it up to Sachi with one of your great hugs"

"And ice cream" Kakashi added.

Iruka smiled, _It'll all work out _he thought _as long as we have one another_ he propped himself up on his arm and dropped chaste kisses on both his lovers lips. He offered them a hand each and headed towards the shower trying not to think of the scroll and what they could soon lose.

The message that arrived that morning was from Yasahiro's dad, he wanted to take his son back…


	14. Chapter 14 Pictures

**Chapter 14 – Pcitures **

"Daddy!" Sachiko ran screaming towards Kakashi followed by an angry Yasahiro.

"Sachiko! You're gonna pay for this!" Yasahiro shouted chasing her through the living room.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean it!" she ran into Kakashi's arms screaming "It was an accident daddy". Kakashi let out a sigh, they didn't need this. Yamato grabbed the irritated Yasahiro stopping things from escalating.

"Hiro…Hiro…" Yamato held the struggling boy "calm down, tell me what she did "he smoothed his hair trying to cool him down as he held him close. He saw the broken toy in his gripped hand; it was a present from Mikiko from their visit to the Sakura festival last year. Yamato reached for it to see the damage.

"She ruins everything!" Yasahiro said in angry sobs.

Yamato sighed "Hiro…let me see" he said softly as the boy in his arms trembled with emotion "I can try and fix it".

Hiro shook his head "I told her not to touch my stuff!" he huffed dropping the broken toy "I can't wait till my dad gets here" he said shaking Yamato off him and sulking off to his room glaring angrily at Sachiko "Then I won't have to deal with her anymore".

"Hiro…you don't mean that" Yamato called after him. _"Don't I?"_ was the reply he got before a door slammed in the hall way.

Kakashi let out a breath _ we've given him even more reasons to leave, great_ he looked at his daughter in his arms"Sachiko, what have we told you about touching other peoples stuff" Kakashi said sternly.

"I was just looking daddy; he wouldn't let me see it and when he caught me with it, I dropped it and it broke" she replied between soft sobs. Kakashi put her down "that's why you don't touch other peoples stuff. That was very important to Hiro". Sachiko lowered her head in shame, soft sobs still escaping her. "To your room, now" he said with a sad sigh and went to help Yamato pick up the pieces.

"You think you can fix it?" he asked Yamato, who shrugged his shoulders in answer, his pale face full of concern. It had been a few days since they had told Yasahiro about the message they got from his dad. Yasahiro had been ecstatic with the news. Finally, he felt like he was wanted by someone, someone he could call his own. He immediately started packing to be ready for when his dad got here to take him away. He had noticed though that Iruka, Yamato and Kakashi were quieter than usual. Iruka seemed fairly down and often told him he'd miss him if he were to go. Yamato smiled at him whilst they trained but the smile never quiet reached his eyes, his eyes always looked sad. Kakashi was harder to read than the other two. He had caught him gazing at him with a distant look whilst he was doing his homework the night before. He liked living with them, but he needed his own father and not Sachiko's fathers.

He made sure to pack the picture of all of them from the Sakura festival; they all stood smiling as fireworks went off in the back. He laughed remembering how many takes it took to get this one nearly perfect picture. Sachiko would constantly move making Yasahiro scowl as it was taking ages to take a single picture. Kakashi would tease Yamato so he was frowning or Mikiko would decide her hair wasn't quite right and they had to wait while she fixed it. Eventually they had taken the one picture everyone was happy with. Mikiko had been at the later stages of her illness, the picture showed her sitting down with Yasahiro and Sachiko on either side, an arm around each of them. Yamato stood behind Mikiko an arm around Kakashi's waist, who stood on his right with a hand on Sachiko's head making sure she was looking at the camera. On the other side, Iruka held Yamato's hand and had is other arm draped across Yasahiro's body pulling him close into a hug. Yasahiro smiled remembering the day and run his thumb over his mum's face as tears swelled in his eyes. He missed her greatly but had fond memories of her. She hadn't had an easy life but it had been better when they had moved to Konoha and he remembered her last day as she went to sleep forever with a smile on her face. And that was thanks to three men he was preparing to leave. He sighed as he put the picture into his pack.

-oOo-

In the middle of the night, a chakra signature awoke Kakashi and Yamato; they shared a glance and pulled away from the sleeping Iruka as they answered the light knock. It was for Yamato, a mission of the books and therefore S ranked in black and whites. "How long" he asked the masked messenger.

"Three to four weeks. Classified" he glanced at the sleeping form behind them. Though Iruka was the acting Hokage and the Elite ANBU's partner, there was still data he was not privy to. Kakashi and Yamato preferred it that way, there were some stuff Iruka's kind heart would just not be able to handle. If Kakashi had it his way, he would also keep Yamato in the dark, it hurt that Yamato had to keep doing this. "Same as before, find and destroy the experiments. Need to find the leak" the masked messenger continued. He lowered his head "There's also some new disturbing info. There might be children involved so precautions need to be taken". Kakashi looked at Yamato and saw the black almond eyes glaze over and knew his lover was already in mission mode.

Iruka stirred when he felt a warm body missing from his back. His heart pounded heavily against his chest as he heard the words "_tread carefully, cat_" followed by a whoosh as the messenger disappeared. As Iruka feared, Yamato had been called for an ANBU operation and was expected to be gone for nearly a month. "When do you leave?" he asked as his lovers contemplated a scroll, Kakashi making sure the plan hatched by the ANBU would bring his lover back to him in one piece.

"40 minutes" Yamato answered concentration on the map. Iruka squeezed Yamato's arm as he left them and went to prepare him some food. "Ruka" Yamato called out, Iruka turned to meet his lover's eyes. Yamato opened and closed his mouth but said nothing as he settled for a smile. Iruka smiled back holding back tears; he hated it when Yamato went on ANBU missions. Kakashi had been trying to get Yamato out of them since taking the acting Hokage position but Yamato was needed more now than ever, as they felt the great loss of Shinobi's after the war. He closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Yamato's slender waist "Kashi" he sighed "I...I won't get to say goodbye to Hiro" Yamato said into Kakashi's neck as they cuddled "His determined to leave us you know".

Kakashi nodded "He'll be OK Yama" he assured "he'll be with his dad". Yamato nodded and felt the arms around his waist pull him in tighter for an opened mouth kiss. Kakashi met Yamato's black almond eyes and smiled reassuringly seeing the sadness in them. "We can always visit ne". Yamato nodded in agreement, this mission was going to be tough on Yamato and he wasn't going to be there to watch his back. He hated being acting Hokage; the sooner Naruto turned 25 the better Kakashi thought. Yamato walked over to his chest of draws pulling out a neatly wrapped brown parcel

"Give this to him for me" he handed it to Kakashi carefully. "And tell him...I...I" Kakashi nodded in understanding when his lover couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm going to go kiss the kids, and then…I have to leave" Yamato said with a sad tone.

When Yamato returned to their bedroom he found Iruka had returned with food parcels neatly wrapped and was now being comforted by Kakashi. "Ruka" he sighed pulling his lover into his arms "sorry".

"It's not your fault babe" Iruka said nuzzling Yamato's cheek running his hand through the short brown hair "It's just, you've been home less than a week. I'll miss you, and now Hiro's leaving and...I" he let out a breath. "I love you Yama, I love you so much" he said cupping Yamato's face and pulling him in for indulgent kisses "be safe ok?" Yamato nodded as Iruka proceeded to kiss him further.

Yamato relaxed into Iruka's kisses as he felt his weapon pouches being attached to his belt and warm arms encircle both him and Iruka as Kakashi joined the embrace. Kakashi rested his head on Yamato's shoulder kissing and sucking on the skin below Yamato's jaw. Kakashi was a man of very few affectionate words but his actions always spoke volumes. He continued to nibble on the sensitive skin efficiently marking Yamato and making him smile at the gesture. Kakashi then pulled up the ANBU vest Yamato wore, covering his neck and chin. Iruka grabbed his cat mask and placed it around his head. Yamato pulled them both in for final kisses, then pulled his mask down and teleported away without a backward glance as it always faltered his resolve seeing the worry in his lover's eyes. He put his hand into a pocket inside his ANBU jacket and felt the edges of the glossy paper as he jumped through the darkened street. It was his favourite picture and he kept it close to him, the one of both his lovers, his kids and the one who had made his family possible, Mikiko.

"He'll be alright" Kakashi looked at the lover in his arms "After all, I trained him myself and...well...he surpassed me years ago, but don't tell him that. I like it when he calls me Sempai in that sexy voice of his" Kakashi crinkled his eye. Iruka looked up at him and didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Honestly Kakashi" he said shaking his head "you're just something else" he laughed kissing Kakashi's cheek affectionately "But..." Iruka gazed into his lovers' eyes mischievously "I have to admit to liking it when you both call me sensei" he smirked.

"Well then Sensei" Kakashi smirked "how about we go back to bed and you can teach me how to be good" he purred in Iruka's ear. Iruka didn't need any more of an invitation and pulled Kakashi in for a hard kiss.

-oOo-

Iruka sat marking papers at the kotatsu as Kakashi traced patterns on his back from the sofa with his book in his other hand. Yasahiro sat across from Iruka practising his calligraphy and Sachiko lay on her stomach between them colouring in the beast Sai had drawn on a scroll and left behind on one of his training sessions with Kakashi and Yamato. Iruka chuckled to himself as the image of Sai attacking an enemy with a multi-coloured beast with pink claws crossed his mind. If only his daughter knew how dangerous what she was colouring was, _maybe she shouldn't really be near it_ Iruka thought suddenly. "Is she Ok to be colouring that?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi smirked looking at the picture, clearly the same image running through his mind too.

"It's fine, only Sai can activate it. I think I'm going to sneak it into his pack next time were on a mission. Do you think his expression would change or…" he stopped abruptly. Iruka felt the small shift in Kakashi's body as he seemed to go on alert. Kakashi felt the unfriendly chakra signature approach and stood walking casually towards Sachiko and Yasahiro. He crouched to their level and patted each on their back praising both for their work. Iruka gazed at him questioningly but was met with a smile and crinkle of an eye as he pulled up his mask. That only meant one thing Iruka thought and touched his right leg withdrawing a kunai. _Knock Knock,_ came the sharp rasps on the door. Kakashi lowered his head and look at Yasahiro with a smile and Iruka's chest constricted. The day had finally arrived, the day he had been dreading…

* * *

The next Chapter is in the process and will be up tomorrow, if not next weekend. Am also currently working on updating my other fic All Is not Lost, When one has hope so look out for that too this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15 Hard To Say Goodbye

**Chapter 15 – Hard to say Goodbye**

Yasahiro looked up hearing the door "It's for you Hiro" Kakashi said smiling though he felt his gut twisting, years of training made him appear indifferent. Yasahiro looked up confused but stood up anyway. "Go on, go open the door" Kakashi smiled encouragingly. It then hit Yasahiro and suddenly he found his body trembled nervously as he walked to the door. He glanced over at Iruka who smiled at him and placed his sweaty palms on the door knob. _"Hello"_ called out the voice from the other side causing Yasahiro to freeze on the spot. He wasn't so sure anymore _his…his, they had their differences but his my… my dad_ he told himself and took a deep breath closing his eyes as he prepared himself once more. He opened his eyes with a gasp when he felt a large soft hand cover his and looked up with surprise.

"It's OK to be nervous" Iruka said patting Yasahiro. It had been nearly two years since he last saw his dad. "You ready?" Yasahiro took a deep breath and nodded glad to have Iruka there for support as they turned the handle together. Stood before them was a tall man with shoulder length black hair similar in style to Yasahiro's brown hair. He wore a traditional black Yukata with a white Obi. Though the man was smiling, it didn't quiet reach his eyes and Iruka could immediately see where Yasahiro got his brown round eyes from. The man before them seemed just as nervous as he greeted them.

Yashiro welcomed his father shyly who hesitated for just a moment before pulling his son into an embrace. "You've grown Hiro" he said smiling when Yasahiro didn't protest at being held, he picked him up and kissed his cheek. Yasahiro hugged back and held his father close. They pulled back from the embrace and each laughed nervously before Yasahiro was put down. His father crouched to his level sighing sadly "Sorry it took me so long Hiro. Daddy didn't…I didn't know it was that bad". Yasahiro toed his feet and shrugged his shoulder at a lost for what to say to his father. Iruka stepped it then to break up the awkwardness.

"Hi, I'm Iruka Umino" he extended a hand towards the black haired man as he placed his other on Yasahiro's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly "Please come in".

"Hitoshi, Hitoshi Sato, Umino San please to meet you. Thank you" Yasahiro's father took the hand and shook it firmly. He took of his sandals as he entered the hallway and looked up hearing footsteps "Nice to see you again Hatake-San. Your name still travels far in the nations". Kakashi smiled coolly as he held Sachiko's hand who hid behind him. "Hello Sachiko Chan, my you've grown too?" he said smiling at the little grey haired girl who now clung to her brother's arm and smiled back. "So Hatake San, your Sachiko's father hmmm" he said with some irritation in his voice, the resemblance to his daughter was uncanny. "Who would have thought…" he mumbled under his breath as he straightened his sandals out but Kakashi's sharp hearing caught it and he looked Hitoshi coldly making him nervous. Iruka stepped in once more for Yasahiro's sake.

"Sato San it would be great if you could join us for dinner" he said smiling at his guest.

"I don't want to be any trouble, but thank you Umino-San, I'd like that" Hitoshi replied bowing "and please call me Hitoshi" he laughed nervously.

Iruka smiled back nodding "Hiro, why don't you show your dad the calligraphy you were working on in the living room" he said patting the boy's back. Iruka turned to Hitoshi "we'll leave you alone for a bit so you can catch up". Hitoshi smiled gratefully and followed Yasahiro to the living room.

Kakashi felt a hand on his arm "help me with dinner" Iruka said with a sigh "and bring Sachiko. They need time together".

As they prepared the food in silence they heard laughing from the living room. Iruka looked up and shared a soft smile with Kakashi who furrowed his brows "I still don't like him" Kakashi muttered as he set the chopsticks down on the table.

"Kakashi, be civil please" Iruka felt at a loss to what to do. Kakashi knew more about Hitoshi and his past, but the man loved his son and it showed. Mikiko and Hitoshi had their reasons for splitting up, they just weren't compatible but that shouldn't affect Yasahiro. The only reason Iruka wasn't happy with the man was because he was going to take Yasahiro away from them. He leaned against the sink and lowered his head "for Hiro's sake, please Kakashi, we need to..." he said controlling his voice and not finishing the sentence. Kakashi let out a breath and nodded kissing Iruka on the cheek before he went to find their daughter and let Yasahiro know dinner was ready.

Dinner was an awkward affair with Hitoshi glaring at Kakashi as the usually man of few words, found himself in a talkative mood. Iruka tried to keep the peace and involved the kids into the conversation trying to relax matters but it wasn't working. "So Hitoshi-san, what are your plans for Yasahiro?" Kakashi asked apathetically whilst moving a bean around his plate. Kakashi's carefree attitude seemed to irritate Hitoshi who clenched his teeth.

"I'm taking him back to a village near the snow country where I work" he replied snappily.

"And what do you do there? Last time we met weren't you 'acquiring' goods through a medium Mikiko didn't approve of" he quirked an eyebrow at the man. "And does the said village have a ninja academy?" Kakashi asked raising his book to read to Iruka's annoyance.

"Last time we met I was _married_ not that it bothered you" he glared at Kakashi. "And no, it doesn't have an academy and I am not in that line of work" Hitoshi grimaced.

Kakashi chose to ignore the comment about his marriage, technically they had separated but the paper work hadn't gone through. "Well, how is Hiro to train? His close to reaching Genin level, another month or so and he'll be ready" Kakashi looked up. "He wants to be a Shinobi".

Hitoshi clenched his fists "I am aware of that. His wanted to be a Shinobi like his late grandfather since he was 3. I'll register him back at the academy in the snow. He can be with his old friends again".

"So he'll be living away from you?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow

"No. He won't be"

"Hmmm? He'll be traveling quiet a distance to and from the academy everyday then".

Hitoshi couldn't take Kakashi's nonchalant ways anymore "Why does it matter to you Hatake-San?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Because that's a long distance for him to travel everyday" Kakashi looked at Yasahiro who was fidgeting uncomfortably watching his father and Kakashi.

Hitoshi put down his bowl and gripped his chopsticks "Look, his _my_ son. And I _know_ what he needs. I thank you for your concern and for looking after him in the wake of his mother's death Hatake-San, Umino-San. But I _will_ be taking my son home with me and his training _will_ continue". Iruka shifted uncomfortably and the kids looked from Kakashi to Hitoshi to Iruka. Sachiko sniffled quietly as she sat next to Yasahiro and Iruka, who kissed the top of her head hushing her.

Yasahiro looked at his sister and let out a sigh "Will you two stop please" he said in such a quiet tone that the men nearly missed it. "Kakashi-San, I'm not a baby" he looked at Kakashi with determination "I will continue my training and I will become a Genin no matter how far I have to travel"

Kakashi smiled "I know Hiro" he said "I just wanted to make sure that the future Tai jutsu master would at least become a Genin before challenging Lee for the title".

Yasahiro smiled "you think I could beat Lee-San?" Kakashi nodded "with the training Gai's been giving you at the Tai Jutsu class and all the practice, you'll definitely surpass him one day" Yasahiro beamed, Kakashi hardly complemented him or said anything he didn't mean. What Yasahiro didn't know was that this was a challenge Kakashi and Gai had set up between them. Kakashi seeing Yasahiro had potential in Tai Jutsu had approached Gai telling him he would never be able to train another to beat his former prodigy. Gai being Gai had taken on the challenge with gusto and Yasahiro had been extensively trained in his classes as well as his free time when Kakashi and Yamato weren't around.

Hitoshi looked at his son "So, you found your calling in Tai Jutsu hmmm?" Yasahiro nodded shyly.

"I'm not very good with genjutsu and I'm still learning nin-jutsu. But Uncle Gai said I have good balance and would therefore be good at Tai jutsu". Hitoshi seemed proud and they fell into comfortable conversation whilst Yasahiro talked him through his training.

Iruka finally found the courage to ask the important question they had all been dreading since the scroll had arrived. "When do you plan to leave Hitoshi San?" Iruka asked in a small voice.

"The sooner the better. Yasahiro and I have talked and decided I'll pick him up the day after tomorrow and we'll head out before noon whilst the weathers still good. Gives him enough time to finish packing and say goodbye to his friend" Yasahiro nodded in agreement smiling at his dad.

"That...that soon" Iruka swallowed.

Hitoshi nodded "Don't want to burden you anymore Umino-San. Besides, it's going to get cold soon and it takes a week to get back". Iruka nodded in compliance who was he to say no to them. Inside, his soul was being teared apart and all he wanted to do was scream. _No_. _No, you can't take him and split up the kids_. But most importantly he wanted to scream_ No you can't, you can't split up my precious family._

-oOo-

The following day flew by as Yasahiro said his goodbyes to all the acquaintances he had made in the 7 months he had lived in Konoha. He found he had more to pack; Sakura had given him a small medical kit supplied with everything he would need on his travels including soldier pills that Naruto and Sai immediately warned him against "They taste terrible" Sai had whispered to him. Naruto had given him a few scrolls with jutsu's he had learnt with Jiraiya. Sai had drawn him a picture of all of them from their visit to the Sakura festival, it was exquisitely detailed to the point each of their eyes seemed to twinkle in the picture. Yasahiro smiled holding back tears; he was going to miss them all. When he got home he found Iruka and Kakashi waiting for him. They had a nice evening meal and later laughed heartily as they played Pictionary. Kakashi may be a genius but was terrible at drawing; he had managed to make an owl look like a constipated penguin. Yasahiro and Iruka had won making Sachiko huff and scold Kakashi which made Iruka and Yasahiro laugh even harder. Yasahiro smiled as Iruka consoled an unhappy Sachiko and Kakashi apologised to his daughter profoundly. He knew his sister would be OK and wouldn't need him even after he reached Chunin as she had three amazing fathers who loved her more than he could ever wish for. It made him sad that this might be the last time he would be a part of this strange family but he had his own father.

Iruka noticed the melancholy in Yasahiro's eyes as he watched them with Sachiko. He realised in that moment what Yasahiro's greatest fear was; belonging. It broke Iruka's gentle heart to know what Yasahiro was going through as he had felt the same. No matter how much affection he had gotten from the third, it was never enough. Iruka had wished it would be enough for Yasahiro, they treated both the kids equally. Sachiko needed more of his attention as she was younger but Yasahiro got more of Kakashi and Yamato's time as they trained. But deep down he knew and had always known that it wouldn't be enough, like it was never enough for him. Yasahiro still had a connection in this world atleast; his father.

Iruka shook his head sadly and reached for Yasahiro, he had to let the boy go but he would do so with a smile and good memories. He pulled Yasahiro onto his lap where he sat on the floor next to Kakashi who held Sachiko still apologising. They shared a glance and a mischievous smile before descending into a tickling war with both the squirming and giggling kids.

Soon the evening came to an end, Kakashi and Iruka found the kids extremely quiet and well behaved. Sachiko followed her brother around as he gathered the last of his belongings. Yasahiro didn't seem to mind all of Sachiko's questions and seemed to welcome his annoying siblings company for once.

Iruka tucked Yasahiro in for what would be the last time for a long time. "Good night Hiro" he said in a cracked voice and kissed the pale forehead brushing away the long brown strands from his face. To Iruka's shock he felt small arms wrap around his neck as Yasahiro hugged him back "Thank you Iruka-San" he said in a whisper and Iruka found he couldn't hold back; he pulled Yasahiro into his arms and let a few tears slip. "I'm going to really miss you Hiro".

-oOo-

The next morning Kakashi went to wake up Yasahiro and found Sachiko in his bed curled up in her brothers arms. He smiled at the two and felt guilty for having to wake them and bring them back to reality. He run his thumb over Yasahiro's cheek and smiled when grey eyes looked back at him "Morning Hiro". Hiro smiled back and gently woke his sister in his arm. "Time to get up" he said kissing them both on the forehead "We've got a busy morning" Kakashi said hiding his emotion as Sachiko climbed into his lap. He nuzzled his daughters grey hair and stood up with her watching as Yasahiro got out of bed. He grabbed Yasahiro by the waist and lifted him into his arms too causing Yasahiro to gasp in surprise and Sachiko to snigger. "I know Hiro, you're not a baby...just... let me hold you for a bit ne" he smiled as the boys pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and he nodded.

Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Kakashi walk in, the perfect picture of two smiling kids in the arms of a loving father. He had to turn away from them to hide his emotion as he mumbled a "good morning" to them gripping the worktop to stop the flow of tears that threatened. They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, neither of the kids really touching their egg and soldiers but Kakashi and Iruka didn't have it in them to force the kids to eat. The morning was over before they could even blink twice and found Hitoshi was at their door and it was time to say goodbye.

The kids were in Yasahiro's bedroom "Ni-San, please don't go" Sachiko whimpered as Yasahiro picked up his pack "I'm sorry I broke it, I promise I won't touch anything again and I won't be annoying, please don't go Ni-San" she sobbed.

Yasahiro held his sister tight "Sachiko, I told you already, his my dad" he looked at his sister and wiped her tears. Iruka watched from the door at the tender and sweet scene before him and found himself wishing he had a sibling; maybe it was worth all the annoyance just to be able to have someone who would care and protect you. "I have to go Sachiko, you have Kakashi San and you wouldn't leave him would you?" Sachiko shook her head "and you wouldn't leave Iruka or Yamato San either" Sachiko nodded in agreement. "Well I can't leave my dad. But we can visit all the time. And when I'm a Chunin I'll take lots of missions near Konoha so we can see each other lots ok?" Sachiko nodded still crying.

"I don't want you to go though Ni-San, why can't we stay together like before. I wish mum was here" Sachiko whimpered.

"I wish mum was here too, but she's not"

Iruka felt an arm wrap around his waist, he leaned back into the warmth as Kakashi and Iruka watched the kids hug. "I didn't want it this way" Kakashi said in such a soft whisper that it would've been misheard by anyone but his lovers. Iruka nodded and reached behind to cup Kakashi's face and offer his lover comfort. The kids turned to find Kakashi and Iruka waiting for them. "You're dad's waiting Hiro" Kakashi said smiling hiding his emotion, took took the pack from Yasahiro carrying it out the bedroom as he followed the kids out front. Kakashi handed the pack over to Hitoshi and waited his turn to say goodbye.

Iruka held Yasahiro in his arms and kissed the boys nose lovingly "I'm going to miss you Hiro, I'm going to miss you so much" a tear slipped from his eyes. Yasahiro watched the tear drop leaving a trail on Iruka's cheek; he didn't know what to say so just nodded as he saw another tear leave Iruka's eyes. "Love you Hiro" Iruka said kissing him on the cheek this time.

Yasahiro now had tears as he wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck and cradled his head to his chest "Iruka-San" he whimpered. "I'm going to miss you too". Iruka wiped away Yasahiro's tears and smiled as he passed him to Kakashi. Kakashi crinkled his eyes and left a masked kiss on Yasahiro's forehead to his pleasant surprise, Yasahiro kissed his cheek back before hugging him again. Kakashi put him down so he could say bye to his sister.

"Sachiko, be good OK" Yasahiro said holding his sister "I'll miss you".

Sachiko clung to her brother "Ni-San, please".

"Sachi, we've been through this already" he looked up at his father and then Kakashi and Iruka. "You'll visit soon ne?" the men all nodded their heads watching the siblings. "See?" he said pulling Sachiko away. He turned to the Konoha Shinobi's "I…erm, want to…I…thank you for everything" he finally stumbled. "Yamato San…erm, please thank him too for me when he gets back". He toed his feet at a loss for what to do now; he looked at his father and then at Sachiko.

Kakashi stepped forward and handed him a wooden box. "This is from the three of us". It was a beautifully shaped weapon storage box; he recognised the amazing craftsmanship as Yamato's. He opened it to find it filled with shurikens and kunais some of which he recognised as Kakashi's personal weaponry from the Great War. The box also contained a small pull out draw that held calligraphy brushes and inks. One of the brushes was familiar; he'd seen Iruka handle it with care many a time and his eyes widened in shock. It was given to him by the third. "Iruka San, Kakashi San, I can't accept this" he said pulling out the brush and a shuriken.

Kakashi smiled "put it to good use for us Hiro".

"But…"

"I want you to carry on the will of fire. So I hope that brush will remind you like it reminded me of the thirds words" Iruka smiled. Yasahiro couldn't believe this. This was too much, the three men were too kind and he couldn't believe he had to leave them. Kakashi handed Yasahiro another package.

"Yamato told me to give this to you" Yasahiro opened it and found the toy his mother had given him from the Sakura festival fixed and looking like new. The tears flowed and Yasahiro wiped at his eyes harshly he put everything in his pack and waved at the three as he turned holding his dad's hand. The tears kept flowing, he heard Sachiko call out and stopped, he turned to see Iruka crying too and Sachiko being comforted by Kakashi. He ran back and flung himself into Iruka's arm.

"Thank you, thank you so much for everything" he turned to Kakashi and hugged him "I'm going to miss you so much". He pulled Sachiko into one last final hug "Don't cry Sachi. I'll see you soon". He dried her eyes and with one final wave left with a smile still crying.

"You OK Hiro?" Hitoshi asked squeezing his hand. Yasahiro swiped at his eyes and nodded as they head off into the woods. He was with his dad; things could only get better, _right?_


	16. Chapter 16 - Longing

**Chapter 16 – Longing**

Iruka felt slender fingers massage his scalp and sighed contently in his sleepy haze. "Morning" rasped the voice in his ear as the lips gently massaged the outer shell. He moaned turning to gaze into the dark grey pool of Kakashi's eye as the other remained covered by the sleep tussled hair. What he saw in his lover's eye bought him back to reality; the shadow of longing. It had been a few weeks now since Yasahiro had left them and there was still no sign of Yamato's team returning anytime soon. They missed them both terribly and hoped against all hope that Yamato would return to them whole and Yasahiro would be happy.

It was difficult without Yasahiro the first few days. They automatically called out to him for things and made several unnecessary trips to his bedroom before remembering he wasn't here or the sight of the empty room shocked them back to reality. It hurt, but Yasahiro was with his father and they still had Sachiko. Their daughter had found it especially hard; it was the first time she had been away from her brother for so long and with her mother's fairly recent passing, life was being cruel to the 5 year old. She had understandably become quiet anxious and clingy, and required comforting on a number of occasions. She believed Yamato had left them just like Yasahiro and became quiet and despondent thinking she had done something to upset them all. No matter how often they told her it wasn't her fault her dreams were plagued with everyone leaving her.

If one of them was away longer than expected during the day she would get upset and panicky to the point Iruka had to take her to see Kakashi at the Hokage tower once as he was working really late on a important project. Kakashi had promptly stopped working for the night, sending his team home so he could take their daughter into his arms and apologise for not letting her know he was running late whilst nuzzling her tear stained cheeks. This was a side of the aloof copy ninja many never witnessed and only his lovers and daughter could reduce him to this loving mush. It upset Iruka to see their daughter like this but there was nothing they could do apart from keep her in the loop and surround her with love and reassurance.

Iruka knew Kakashi was just as upset as him but his lover hardly showed emotion outwardly. But it could be read in the slight movement of his body and his one exposed eye that gave away more than he knew to the ones that were closest to his heart. Iruka rose onto his elbow and smiled placing a kiss on Kakashi's nose. He brushed away the hair exposing his sharingan and kissed the scar that run along his cheek causing Kakashi to close his eyes and exhale heavily. Iruka then traced the brow with more kisses and followed the angular face down the jaw, the pale throat, the defined collarbones to the dusty nubs that were his goal. He traced the curve of Kakashi's breast and tweaked a nipple with a smile, pleased with how quickly the nub perked under his fingers and took the other in his mouth flicking it with his tongue. He heard his passive lover release a small gasp and looked up to see his face slightly flushed and eyes closed. He smiled to himself and sucked hard on the sensitive nub eliciting a pant as the slender fingers entwined themselves in his hair pulling gently. He carried on his ministration with a grin as Kakashi wriggled under him impatiently but was stopped abruptly by the knock at the bedroom door. "Daddy?" came the voice of their daughter.

Iruka and Kakashi shared a glance and both smirked. Iruka released Kakashi's nipple but not without giving it a final suck as Kakashi called out "Come in Sachi" with difficulty and smacked Iruka's ass in retaliation. "You're in a playful mood this morning Ruka, but not in front of our daughter" he whispered panting slightly as Iruka rested his head on his lovers' chest and nuzzled the pale throat laughing as he ran his hand across the erect nipples.

"Since when did you have morals, you exhibitionist?" Iruka asked raising an eyebrow teasingly. Kakashi was saved from answering as Sachiko walked over to them and was pulled onto the bed by her father's sharing morning kisses and cuddles with them. She looked at Kakashi's flushed face and put her hand to his forehead "Daddy you look sick" she said checking him for a temperature "Your face is all red. Are you ok?" Kakashi nodded as Iruka snorted earning him a frown from their daughter; he was now sure, Yamato's cute frown could be learnt, as their daughter replicated it perfectly. "Daddy Ru, you need to cover him and get off his chest, his ill and it's going to make him ill-err".

"Sorry honey" he said amused at his daughters concern, he sat up and placed a kiss on her forehead "I don't think his really ill" Iruka replied trying not to look at Kakashi, as he knew he wouldn't be able to stop his laughter. Kakashi had immensely sensitive nipples; Iruka and Yamato always used that knowledge to their advantage turning Kakashi into a panting mush under them.

"He feels hot, and is all red" Sachiko set scrutinizing her father the way she had seen Sakura examine them after missions.

"Mmmm, I do feel a little bit feverish" Kakashi said pouting at his daughter "I really wanted to go shopping with you Sachi, but maybe I should stay in bed today. Just. In. Case".

Sachiko nodded "It's OK daddy. You stay in bed and rest" she pulled the duvet from under Iruka batting at him to move so she could tuck Kakashi in tightly to his chin. Iruka glared at his lover, the man was always able to use a situation to his advantage but he couldn't deny his daughter the chance to play nurse either. He couldn't exactly tell his daughter what they were doing to explain Kakashi's flushed face so resigned to doing the school shopping by himself. It was probably better this way anyway; both his lovers' always drew too much public much attention especially Kakashi. Kakashi always drew a lot of attention from both men and women alike. Not everyone knew that all three were together; some assumed it was Kakashi and Iruka, others Yamato and Iruka and many guessed it was Kakashi and Yamato. Not that any of them really cared, but whispered words did get to Iruka occasionally and bothered Yamato too. Kakashi as always seemed deaf to ill words but did clench when it was aimed at Yamato or Iruka.

"We'll bring you back some miso soup daddy" Sachiko said clambering off the bed and kissing her father on the cheek lightly.

"With aubergines?" Kakashi asked trying his luck and smiled when his daughter nodded and went off to get ready with Iruka who gave him a look that said _you're unbelievable_ it said. To Iruka's annoyance Kakashi looked back at him with a knowing toothy grin, but he couldn't help the smile, their little family was coping again with change.

-oOo-

Yamato crouched low in the shrubs watching the house ahead of them for activity. This morning a child wrapped in a blanket had been taken into the compounds, the first for a while. He ducked as a tall onyx black haired man, with large round brown eyes was shown to the compound. The man didn't look happy and took it out on the guard that stood by the compound door, "this isn't what we agreed" he shouted in a dangerous growl. Something about this man looked familiar to Yamato but he knew they hadn't met before, he had an eidetic memory. But the way his hair flowed and those eyes, he'd seen similar ones before. Yamato just couldn't place this man which troubled him, troubled him greatly. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut, and his instincts were usually correct. Tonight, tonight he decided were going to get closer. Now that they knew children were still being taken in they had to alter their tactics to include their wellbeing and find out what they were doing. Why some of the children came out looking pale and sick and whilst others didn't come out at all. He couldn't let the children down, all those kids had families and he didn't want them to go through what he had. There were fathers and mothers waiting their return probably distraught at not knowing what was happening to their child.

Yamato was an ANBU through and through. When the mask was on he forgot himself and solely focussed on completing his task at hand. This mission however, his mind kept wondering to his family in particular the kids and he longed to hold them. Maybe it was the nature of the mission and how closely he could relate to it being an experimental child himself. But now being a parent, he wondered if anyone had thought of him when he had been abducted.

He thought of Sachiko and what he would ever do if anything happened to her. There was a time she had the flu and he thought they would lose her, she was so pale and fragile Yamato couldn't find it in his heart to leave their daughter to sleep alone. So he held her in his arms the first few nights and just watched her breath. Kakashi and Iruka decided it would be better to take it in turns to stay with her as they couldn't risk all of them getting ill. But Yamato stayed every night, they had tried to explain to him that she would recover but Yamato wasn't taking any chances. Tsunade Sama was forced to intervene as one of her most trusted Shinobi was looking worse for wear getting ill himself. He was ordered to leave his daughters side and get some rest. They were shocked when the stoic Yamato actually denied the order; him being a Shinobi first and foremost. A shocked Tsunade smiled softly "Brat, if you don't leave her she might get worse if she catches whatever you have" she explained which made him promptly leave her side. But even in his fevered state, he couldn't help but watch her curl up in Kakashi or Iruka's arms from the door jamb before he went to bed each night until Sachiko had recovered.

Yamato then thought of Yasahiro, the little boy he wouldn't see grow up now. The fights Yasahiro had gotten into because he and Iruka had kissed in public. The black eye he had gotten defending their honour when one of the kids had said that both Kakashi and Yamato were psycho's, the only reason they weren't locked up in an asylum was because Kakashi had been made acting Hokage and Yamato was sleeping with him. Yasahiro had been furious; it had taken Iruka a number of threats to both Yasahiro and the bully before they put the story together. The black eye Yasahiro got had taken a while to heal but the bully looked worse, much worse and Yamato smiled at the memory. He would miss Yasahiro's mischievous smile and the happy glint in those round brown eyes when he got a jutsu correct. Yamato's eyes suddenly widened in realisation…_round brown eyes, it couldn't be?!_

* * *

_I never thought this story would get quiet so long but i can't seem to stop writing. Apologies for the delay in updating!  
_


	17. Chapter 17 Haunted Retention

**Chapter 17 – Haunted Retention**

Yasahiro heard muffled voices as he strained his eyes to make out objects in the dark. Something was smothering him, cloaking his vision and obstructing his hearing. He felt in a daze and his arms hurt were they were tied up behind his back. "Dad" he called out hoarsely trying not to let the tears that pooled his eyes fall. "Dad" he called out once more before something or someone lifted him up and he felt a sharp stab on the back of his neck as a cool liquid flooded his veins making him drift off to sleep.

-oOo-

Yamato crouched low on the roof watching the guards whine about their job. He signalled to Owl to distract the guards with his ink rodent so he and his three man team could enter the compound below. The corridors were lit dimly casting spooky shadows of the walls as they heard someone up ahead. They themselves hid within these shadows and boar took down the target up ahead seamlessly dragging the limp body into the earth wall with his Jutsu. They entered room after room finding weapon areas, bedrooms, unidentifiable instruments and experimental laboratories. There was no sign of the captives or of the main enemy group yet. They knew the rogue ninja was here today, it was their first sighting of him in the 5 weeks they'd been here and taking him down at the same time as releasing the captives would be just perfect for Yamato. Up ahead they saw stairs leading to a lower floor. He signalled for his team to get into formation as they descended the stairs proficiently to find themselves in a corridor similar to the one above with more rooms coming off it. This time however their senses were flooded with tiny sobs, whimpers and moans.

These rooms were better protected with sealing jutsu's to keep their occupants captive. Using his wood technique Yamato managed to merge himself with the door and take a look inside as his other team member Boar; an earth user did the same. They took note of the occupants and their conditions not giving themselves away as the children could hinder the mission. Yamato longed to comfort a small child he saw crouched in the corner of one room, whose body trembled with each silent cry. These children were no older than Sachiko or Yasahiro and all he wanted to do was take them back. He was lucky enough not to remember his captive days being too young but he still suffered nightmares that made no sense. He knew life for these children would never be the same again after this ordeal and hoped they were strong enough to overcome it.

Boar and Yamato carried on their search which gave them a head count of 12 children in total; some in better shape than others. There was only one room left and they heard voices beyond the door. Yamato and Boar entered stealthily and found the missing Nin as well as the man from the previous day, he signalled for boar to warn the rest of the team. Kaito Jun the missing Nin was standing over the onyx black haired man who cradled a small child as he shouted "this isn't what we agreed".

Kaito leered at the man and laughed as he said "You _volunteered _to have your son's ability enhanced, let's hope his is strong enough to withstand it neh? "Take him" Kaito Jun ordered and the small body was removed from his father's arm and laid out on an examining table. Yamato's body froze as he got closer and saw the child _please don't let it be, please don't let it be_. A memory flashed in front of Yamato's eyes, strapping, he felt his wrists strapped. Yamato gasped and looked at his wrists, there was nothing there yet he felt restricted, he breathed in through his nose and out again, calming himself. There was the time for his memories to haunt him now; a medical with his Nin face covered was approaching the table, needle in hand filling it with a clear substance. _If you don't move this'll be painless, _Yamato looked over his shoulder wheezing. What was going on? He was shaking, and sweating, he couldn't breathe. And then he saw the face of the brown haired child, his chest constricting. All his fears lay at his feet as he saw what was about to happen.

Yamato's body froze up as the medical Nin got closer to Yasahiro and he grabbed his head in searing pain as his vision clouded. What was happening? Yamato tried not to lose his nerve, he had to save Yasahiro there was no time for this; Yasahiro needed him.

Yamato felt his throat dry up and wanted this mission over and done with. It was too much for him. The loss of one man on their first scouting mission to Kaito Jun weighed his conscious and now, if he didn't hurry the life of another would torture him. Yamato had to make a decision; did he risk the lives of many to save one? But Yasahiro, Yasahiro was family that was ok _right?_

Another image flashed before his eyes, his legs, his legs were strapped and something stabbed his arm. Yamato felt his arm shudder and something cold seeped into it. He gasped drawing the attention of Kaito who turned rapidly towards where he was hiding.

"Shit, shit" he heard Boar whisper "Cat what's wrong?" Boar said and as they saw a volley of kunais being released towards them "_Cat?!"_

* * *

_I realise this chapters short and slow but am building it up...bear with me _:D And updates should hopefully be quicker now that my other Fanfic I Am Strong is out of my system...it took up all my thoughts so do check it out (apologies for the shameless plugging but its true! It took up all my musing! I had to get it out of my brain and fast!)_  
_


	18. Chapter 18 Doubt

**A/N:**

**Apologies for the delay in updating! I got carried away with another story, then went on holiday after which I got quiet Ill (not fun) then life took over! AND then I was woken from my slumber by a review and I realised how much I missed these three...Any whoo enough of my rambling...Hope you enjoy the next instalment :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Doubt  
**

Yamato's mind and body honed to be a Class A assassin since the age of 4 went into autopilot, he deflected the kunais that flew at him and sent deadlier ones back that exploded on contact. He kept his eye on Yasahiro who was being protected by the Onyx haired man as he sent tendrils to trap the enemy Nins. As he was about to make a move to snatch Yasahiro, Boar grabbed his captain and began to retreat to a safer location to rethink their plan. "Cat?!" he growled into Yamato's ear as the ANBU struggled against his grip screaming _NO_. "What is up with you?" He knew his captain and this was out of the ordinary, the Cat he knew was careful, calculating and an ANBU through and through. You wouldn't sense his presence unless he wanted you to know he was there. Lucky for them, though their presence had been sensed, they hadn't actually been sighted so their numbers weren't known.

"We have to get him out of there" Yamato panted as Boar restricted his movement dragging him high into the tree tops. Boar's eyes scanned the ANBU's body and saw no sign of physical wounds but Cat seemed like he was in great pain. That only meant one thing, it was psychosomatic.

"Have you been compromised?" Boar asked remembering the earlier episode, Yamato blinked in disbelief.

"No" he stopped struggling against Boars Grip "You don't understand" Yamato said through clenched teeth _Captain have you been compromised _Boar persisted. Yamato shook with anger "The boy, his mine!" Yamato blurted out before he could stop himself. He heard Boars exclamation of _What?! _Yamato stared at him, how could he possibly make anyone understand. What exactly was Yasahiro to him? What exactly was _he_ to Yasahiro? The only connection they had involved his adoptive daughter. Yasahiro had made it clear to them that he didn't see them as his fathers or guardians but rather as people that he had no choice but to be with because of his sister.

"I thought the boy's father volunteered him to Kaito Jun?" Boar asked he knew what he heard, it seemed the boy had some sort of innate talent "how can he be yours?" Boar wasn't interested in his Captains life all he knew was that he was a great Shinobi and that's what mattered. If his private life involved Kakashi one of their greatest shinobi's that was his business. "Cat, you need to…" Boar started.

"I need to get him out of there Boar" Yamato released himself from Boars' grip and headed back down towards the cave were he could see the Shinobi were on high alert for an attack. There was no time to explain the situation to Boar. "Cat" Boar caught up with Yamato and both merged into the shadows as an enemy Nin run pass them. "Look, I think you've been compromised, you have to withdraw from the mission or I _WILL _knock you out". Yamato couldn't believe his ears, he wasn't about to leave Yasahiro.

"No, No! You don't understand. His Sachi's brother. You have to let me get him away from here Boar please" he pleaded.

"We'll get him Cat and all the other kids, but you have to stand down".

This wasn't happening; he'd never be able to face Iruka, Kakashi or Sachiko again if anything happened to Yasahiro. "Fine, fine" Yamato said conceding, hiding his panicky expressions behind his porcelain mask. "Regroup and go in now before Kaito Jun gets away, I'll stay on surveillance with Hawk and Owl". Boar reluctantly nodded his head and left Yamato to regroup with the entry team.

-oOo-

Yamato knew he was being selfish and this could possibly jeopardize the mission risking more than one life but he would never be able to go home if anything happened to Yasahiro. Kakashi would understand, his silver haired lover always did and Iruka would eventually forgive him, he wouldn't blame him per-se but he wouldn't be able to live with the hurt he would see in those brown eyes. And Sachiko, how was he going to explain this to his daughter? He'd lose the right to be a father to her and after all they had been through the last year, he couldn't lose her. The prospect of losing Yasahiro to his own father had hurt them enough.

He watched his team; Boar formed the seals _Earth Style-Rampart_ and he signalled for his team to attack. The occupants of the room were stunned as the room shook and Yamato used a leaf out of Naruto's book, the element of surprise to grab Yasahiro off the table. His path was blocked by a medical Nin, dressed in white with his face covered and Yamato's heart pounded heavily against his chest as his legs shook. _What was this feeling? Why did his body react in such a way?_ He saw his team descend in a flurry taking out enemy Shinobi's and trying to capture the missing Nin. Yamato clutched Yasahiro to his chest and sent tendrils to knock back the ninja's in his path. He heard Kaito Jun roar behind him shouting at the Onyx haired man as Boar and Fox attacked him simultaneously. "get your son back on this table" he growled throwing the man at the wall as he deflected the attacks with ease and searched the room. His eyes landed on Yamato retreating but there wasn't enough time to react as before Boar was upon him. "Get him! Don't let any of the children escape!" he ordered to his recruits deflecting more attacks.

-oOo-

It was all going wrong; this wasn't the way ANBU operated. They were the shadows that lay within the shadows. _He _had screwed up, and badly. Now he was being chased whilst his team fought to protect the other children and apprehend the missing Nin. He had a lot to answer to when…_IF_ he got back. Suddenly there were senbons flying at him as Nins in white coats surrounded him. He gripped the limp Yasahiro in his arms closer and stood his ground. They circled him like a pride of lions surrounding their pray. He deflected theirs attacks the best he could whilst protecting Yasahiro, attacking currently was impossible. He needed to keep them at bay until his team reached him. "Give us the boy" one shouted at him his voice muffled by his mask "this doesn't have to get ugly" he pulled out a thin syringe the needle gleaming in the moonlight and something in Yamato broke. He body shook and his mind screamed _No, NO! Not again _Yamato panicked as images screamed past his mind's eye.


	19. Chapter 19 Disbelief

**CHAPTER 19 - Disbelief**

Yamato came to, shivering and gasping for air with one arm stretched and the other clinging tightly to a small body. He breathed deeply and cleared his vision to find the body groaning softly into his neck, there were ice crystals tethering on the edges of their clothes and skin as well as the wall he built to protect them. _But from what?_ He thought. And then flashes of memory tried to fill in the gaps.

Surrounded, he was surrounded by men in white coats wielding syringes of clear glossy liquid as their weapons of choice. There was a man, an onyx haired man shouting at him. He couldn't hear him, couldn't hear what he was saying. Crying, the small body in his arm trembled. They came at him all at once whilst he fought, fought to protect the one thing precious to him but he doesn't know what it is. The boy, the boy was important. _MINE_, the word echoed in his mind.

It had been a losing battle, that he remembers and then there was a flash of white and everything was cold. Yamato gasped for air, he had to get away but the ice crystals surrounding him and the boy was making it hard to move let alone breath. He touched his face to find it covered by a solid smooth mask, _Cat are you compromised?_ The voice reverberated in his mind's eye and Yamato inhaled sharply. _The missions compromised, I'm compromised_ he panicked _My team! _He clutched the boy in his arm and headed into the woods to find his team

-oOo-

Iruka arrived home from the academy to find Kakashi sat on the couch, trade mark Icha Icha book in hand, and saw a irritated Pakkun materialise at his feet. "Boss?! What have I told you?!" said a very annoyed pug. "Oh, welcome home Iruka Sensei" the pug turned in time to see Iruka close the front door "maybe you can talk some sense into him?" he sighed at Iruka, his eyes pleading for help.

"Ma, Ruka there's a lot of buzzing in the vicinity recently, am having trouble reading my book, think we need to call in the Aburame clan for pest control" Kakashi drawled not looking up from his book once. Iruka chuckled placing his paper work on the coffee table and sat next to Kakashi to find his lovers arm wrap around him immediately and pull him into his warm embrace, eyes still on the book and posture still aloof. "What's he done this time?" Iruka asked kissing Kakashi fondly.

Pakkun growled "Boss, you can't use the Ninken pack as your babysitters!" he continued ignoring Kakashi's comment "and they are not there to run errands or deliver your stupid replies to Gai's challenges" Pakkun's list of what the Ninkens were not to be used for was relentless "are you even listening Boss?! There Ninja Hounds!" Pakkun said getting more annoyed with his lazily gifted pervert of a boss. Seeing as Kakashi was going to ignore him completely he bit the man's ankle in frustration.

Kakashi shook his leg in irritation managing to get Pakkun to loosen his jaw "Bad Dog" he murmured as Iruka's arms tightened around his midsection and he heard his lover chuckle into his chest.

"Don't treat me like a pet" Pakkun replied this time clamping his jaw on the man's shin.

"Neh Pakkun, I get it, I get it. You're not a pet" Kakashi replied with a nervous chuckle once again trying to shake the pug of his leg, but this time without success. "The pack is not to be used for deliveries and babysitting, I said I get it" he gave a firm shake of his leg.

Pakkun let go "Good, now send Guruko home and stop using his love of children against him".

Kakashi shifted crossing his legs immediately once they had been released from Pakkun's jaw and sat back pulling Iruka closer who was watching the exchange with amusement. "As soon as I finish this chapter" he said settling into Iruka's side. Pakkun growled but Kakashi continued still not looking at the pug "I'll go and tell a _poor_, _adorable_, _sad and lonely_ little girl she isn't allowed to play with her best friend anymore. While I'm at it I'll also tell Guruko he'll be missing tonight's stake diner. And when Sachiko asks me _why daddy _with that sad expression, her bottom lip quivering and her big brown soft eyes shimmering with unshed tears and Guruko looks at me accusingly with those slanted puppy eyes like I've just told him his world is about to end, I'll tell them that Pakkun said_ the_ _Ninken are all work and no play_. And that Pakkun is not a pet and…" Kakashi stopped abruptly and rubbed the back of his head where Pakkun had whacked him before heading for the garden where Guruko and Sachiko were playing.

He heard Pakkun murmur _Stupid Genius Boss_ and the shout _Fine have it your way but I'm getting stake for dinner tonight too_ as he joined Sachiko in a game of chase with Guruko. Kakashi new the Pugs weakness, he was just as soft as Guruko and would never deny Sachiko anything. Kakashi smiled in victory as another softer whack landed on his head "Kakashi stop winding Pakkun up baka" Iruka laughed "and there not your errand boys" he reprimanded.

Kakashi put his book down finally, grabbed something from the side table and straddled Iruka's lap in one smooth motion smiling down at him "if I didn't use them as my errand boys, I would never have been able to get you these" he said with a smirk and handed Iruka a small package of sweet pink rice cakes wrapped in cherry blossom leaf "Sakuramochi" Iruka whispered looking at Kakashi with wide brown eyes. He'd totally forgotten, he reached up to pull Kakashi in for a deep kiss. His lover might appear cold, lazy and indifferent but Yamato and he knew the caring sweet and adorable side to him. This time last year, the whole family including Mikiko had gone to celebrate Hinamatsuri (girls day) as well as the Sakura festival and they had had a wonderful day filled with laughter, forgetting all their worries to watch Sachiko twirl for her fathers for the first time in a Kimono and appreciate the beauty of the Sakura blossoms in one another 's embrace. Iruka pulled Kakashi in closer onto his lap as he continued to kiss the man in his arms soft and lovingly, feeling the silver haired genius grind his hips against Iruka's own awakening member. He smirked into the kiss as he heard Pakkun usher Sachiko away from the living room scolding them _are they trying to scar the kid? There just isn't enough brain bleach in the world _he heard the dog murmur.

Iruka unwrapped a Sakuramochi and broke away from the kiss to take a bite. Partly to stop Kakashi's administrations before it got too much and Pakkun really needed brain bleach, but also because he knew his lover didn't like sweet things but loved to lap it up from their mouths. Iruka was more than happy to indulge his lover in a make out session on the couch whilst the dogs watched over Sachiko. "Love you" he whispered into Kakashi's mouth as he run his hands up Kakashi's thighs to hold his hips still and prevent their arousals grinding, causing Kakashi to moan in annoyance. They heard shouting from the garden and broken apart to see what the commotion was to find Sachiko chasing Pakkun with a dress. Guruko already used to playing dress up was sipping away happily at the table with tea and what Iruka realised was more Sakuramochi in a pink frilly dress. They both laughed at the sight but then Kakashi stiffened in Iruka's arms. Iruka knew the signs, he knew when his lovers went into work mode; Yamato's usually tolerant passive self to an elite Jounin was just as instant as Kakashi's aloof careless self to a village leader. He gulped hoping it wasn't serious as Kakashi climbed of his lap and stood at the window to accept the message.

The masked ANBU spoke from the shadows "We need Hound; Cats compromised and is in shut down" he said before disappearing just as quick handing over a scroll.

"Kashi…" Iruka asked worriedly watching Kakashi's eyes narrow and darken as he shouted for Pakkun and Guruko. Kakashi pulled up his mask, tied his forehead protector lowering it to hide his sharingan and picked up something Iruka couldn't make out. He watched as Kakashi's body tensed as he slipped the object into his flak jacket and Iruka quickly picked up his own jacket following Kakashi towards the door, "Guruko can look after Sachi, I'm coming" Iruka said before Kakashi could protest pulling on his weapons pouch, there was no way Kakashi was stopping him. He was well aware that _Cat_ was Yamato's code and if his lover was compromised he was going too, Kakashi didn't try to stop him but warned him to stay back when told to. Iruka wasn't aware of what compromised meant in ANBU code , but what Iruka saw as they approached the returning ANBU team, was beyond any nightmares he had ever had…he cried out at the sight and only Kakashi's firm grip on his arm stopped him from collapsing to his knees.

* * *

I realise Girls day in Japan is March 3rd but I just havn't had time to release this chapter, better late then never right?


	20. Chapter 20 Triggers

**Chapter 20**

Kakashi and Iruka had rushed to the Hokage's office; the number of ANBU guarding the door should have been warning enough. They froze when they saw who Yamato was holding; the pained cry from Iruka's mouth made him get a hold of his emotions and grip his lover's wrist to stop him from collapsing as they stood by the open door. Boar appeared by his side from the shadows reporting on the mission. "I don't think his compromised but his in shut down. You need to pull him out so we can get the child from him".

Kakashi nodded in understanding as he watched Yamato posed against Shizune clinging to Yasahiro "Possible trigger?" he asked.

"Not sure sir, the enemy Nins was examining the boy and Cat reared up in pain gripping his head, I felt no foreign chakra. He broke protocol, when we found him he was surrounded by dead enemy medical Nins, all covered in ice crystals, Cat and the boy too". Boar noticed the slight tensing in Kakashi's body, his former leader was a genius and would know how to bring Cat back, but the tensing indicated something was wrong, very wrong. Kakashi knew Yamato's Jutsu's and all its variances and not a single one of them included ice crystals. That could only mean one thing, but he wasn't prepared to share that information now.

Iruka's wrist was still in Kakashi's tight grip, he saw Boar and Kakashi exchange information; to the unknown eye it looked as though they were just greeting one another whilst passing by as Kakashi's mask stretched the bare minimum under his lips. Iruka watched wild eyed as both Yasahiro and Yamato appeared to be bleeding and Shizune was struggling to administer her care. He shook Kakashi's hand off him and entered the room ignoring Kakashi's cry of _wait_. "Ya…" Iruka began but before he could finish he gasped for breath as a sharp thud against his flak jacket knocked him back against the wall. Iruka had no time for comprehension as another tendril came at him and he felt arms wrap around his midsection dragging him from harm's way. Iruka watched Boar defend against the branch with an earth barrier as he struggled against the hold around his waist "don't hurt them" he shouted in vain.

"Iruka, stay back" the voice he knew so well was now muffled at the shell of his ear. He looked up into the face of a porcelain mask with red markings. The hound looked at him, sharingan exposed through the slits and trained on the subject in front, Boar was shouting at Yamato that Iruka was a friendly and not after the child. Iruka held back a whimper and swallowed the tight ball in his throat. Hound squeezed his shoulder "it'll be OK" he whispered as he left Iruka slumped against the wall.

A deep cold tone cut through Iruka as he stared on not believing his senses, "ANBU! Roll Call!" Hound shouted.

"Boar Sir! 1468 Sir!" Iruka snapped his head around to see Boar finish his call and at Parade rest. He turned back around and waited, waited to hear the voice he knew so well, that whispered sweet nothings in his ear as they slept and brought warmth to him throughout the day. But there was no answer.

"ANBU!" hound growled "Roll. Call" he repeated and at his subordinates. Iruka held his breath as he watched both his lover's face one another down, his heart pacing. Finally, he heard Cat answer but it wasn't what he had expected. The porcelain mask turned once his way and then at Shizune, he cocked his head and gripped Yasahiro tighter to his chest. The mask then turned back towards its leader and responded in a dangerously low voice.

"Cat Sir! 3522 Sir!" The harsh tone sent a shiver up Iruka's spine. He watched Kakashi's back with wide eyes and saw his lover straighten into a broader stance right hand now fisted at his side. "At ease ANBU" Kakashi called out contradictory to his current stance; "remove your masks" he continued and Boar did as he was told. Cat however was looking at Iruka and again at Shizune. Iruka gulped, the gaze causing his chest to tighten further at the realisation that his soft and gentle lover didn't trust or recognise him _"Yamato"_ his mind screamed.

-oOo-

Kakashi knew this was a bad idea, bringing Iruka with him when he had had to grab the Hound mask but he had no choice. Yamato was Iruka's lover too and even if he didn't understand the ANBU ways, there was no way he could stop the stubborn Chunin sensei without hurting him. In all honesty, Kakashi had hoped the sight of both Iruka and himself would bring Yamato out without him having to wear the mask. Yamato was a stickler for rules and Iruka being here meant removing his mask was breaking one of ANBU's fundamental rules. He knew Boar would follow his orders as a former team mate. He also knew Iruka and Yamato were dating as he'd walked in on them kissing at the academy. Yamato however hadn't removed his mask, which meant he was further in shut down then Kakashi had wished, outright denying the orders of his superiors. "ANBU!" he shouted again "we suspect you are compromised" he hated this but there were rules against these things, he pulled out his kunai and took a fighting stance "at ease" he continued but there was no reaction. The next step would tell him how far gone his lover was and if he would have to be subdued. He knew Boar was on alert even if his body language was now relaxed and the Shizune would be able to immobilize Yamato in a blink of an eye if he was to fight. _Yama _Kakashi whispered to himself taking his next step _please_.

-oOo-

Iruka watched panicky, they needed to get Yasahiro medical treatment; the boy was out cold in Yamato's arms. Yamato seemed to be putting up some sort of fight against both Shizune and Kakashi and it looked like it was Iruka's fault that he was denying orders. He heard Kakashi's voice ring out in the evening light, Yamato still made no move to take off the mask and then to his shock Kakashi was behind Yamato, Kunai in hand now aimed directly at Yamato's throat. "Remove your mask" Hound growled. Iruka made to step towards them his legs shaking gasping "Kakashi…" in shock but was cut short by Boar signalling for him to stay back. He watched on in fear as he thought Yamato was getting ready to attack but to his relief he clutched Yasahiro tighter.

"The boy" Yamato said "I need to get him to the Hokage".

"Why" Hound asked not taking the Kunai away from Cat's throat.

Yamato answered some of the edge in his voice now lost "he was experimented on. I won't hand him over to anyone but the Hokage".

Hound angled his face so he was now nearer to Yamato's ear "The Hokage is currently unavailable, I am next in line". Yamato's body shifted "his safe Tenzou" Kakashi said comfortingly "his safe in Shizune's hands, she's Tsunade Sama's assistant". Kakashi repeated the order "Remove your mask".

As the porcelain came away from Yamato faces, Iruka saw the jittering of Yamato's dilated pupils reveal themselves. The walnut eyes scanned the vicinity seeing everything and nothing all at once.

Yamato now turned to face hound "Sempai?" he asked questioningly looking down at the Kunai and Kakashi removed the mask and hilted the kunai all in one smooth move. "Sempai" Yamato said again looking down at Yasahiro "Hiro, his hurt, we need to get him help". Kakashi squeezed Yamato's shoulders and finally managed to take Yasahiro from him "It's OK Yamato" Kakashi whispered "Shizune's here, you're safe".

Yamato looked around spotting both Boar and then a wide eyed Iruka standing on shaking legs. Yamato lowered his eyes and swallowed the bile that threatened to rise as it all came gushing back to him. _What had he done?_ He held out his hands in front of him and fell to his knees in exhaustion "I broke protocol sir" he said to Kakashi in a voice that bore no emotion as he surrendered himself for punishment.

Kakashi looked down at his lover torn at what to do; he glanced quickly at Iruka who was in complete shock and then at Yasahiro who was now being taken care of and stirring. "Yamato…" Kakashi breathed and lowered his eyes _what do I do?_


	21. Chapter 21 Familiarity

**A/N**

OK so am releasing two chapters in a way of apologising for the delays in updating and a THANK YOU to you all for still sticking around for me. Hope you enjoy these installments :)

**WARNING: **HURT, COMFORT & SOME **_YAOI_** AHEAD! **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Familiarity**

"Yamato…" Kakashi breathed and lowered his eyes, he had no choice, protocol was protocol and he couldn't pick and choose. Kakashi fisted his hand at his side as he continued "I'm taking you – "

"Kakashi" a warning tone stopped Kakashi in his track as clicking heels approached them. "Sakura heal Yamato and then Kakashi take him home" Tsunade said as she examined Yasahiro to question Shizune. She ran some chakra through his small frail body and Yasahiro awoke with alarm thrashing his arms out. The three men were at his side in an instance; Kakashi holding down Yasahiro whilst Iruka reached for one of his pale hands and Yamato the other as they all murmured words of comfort. Tsunade stepped back with a small hidden smile as the three men assured the boy he was safe.

Yasahiro's eyes were wide and frightened, his whole body hurt, he then heard familiar voices but it couldn't be. The last thing he remembered was being injected with something and then chased as someone wrapped their arms around him protecting him. He didn't know his masked rescuer, he watched frightened as they were surrounded and then he heard himself scream as he saw a familiar shade of dark onyx hair. Yasahiro screamed out again and found himself wrapped in the same arms that held him as they run. He again heard the soft murmurs of familiar voices which he found calming and sobbed into the man's familiar chest. He lifted his head finally blinking to clear the mist and looked at his surroundings. He stilled at what he saw; a tired looking Yamato dressed in a uniform he didn't recognise looking down at him, a teary Iruka at his side running his fingers through Yasahiro's brown hair and Kakashi with a strange expression he couldn't make out rubbing soft circles in his back. Over Iruka's shoulder stood a worried Sakura as well as Shizune and Tsunade both with schooled expressions to show no emotion. Yasahiro couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming or in a Genjutsu but he felt Iruka's soft hands brush the hair out his eyes and he just stared at him listening to the words "It's Ok Hiro, your safe darling, we've got you" Iruka repeated.

"Yama San" Yasahiro whispered not believing his sight, if it was real, then it was Yamato, Yamato who came after him, who saved him from the clutches of the evil men. Yasahiro felt himself being held tighter as Yamato whispered "your home Hiro, everything's OK".

-oOo-

Yasahiro sat still in Yamato's lap his body still aching whilst Shizune checked him over. "His dehydrated and lacking a few nutrients, I'll watch over him for a few more hours than you can take him home" he heard Shizune say. _Hiro, _he heard his name being called he looked up into familiar dark eyes "are you hungry darling?" Iruka asked. _Brat_, he heard Tsunade Sama's tone "take Yamato home, Iruka can stay with Hiro while we monitor him. They'll be home soon". Yasahiro heard muttering above his head of disagreement before he felt a familiar angry chakra and he found himself in Iruka's comforting arms being rocked to sleep.

-oOo-

Kakashi silently lead Yamato back to their home where Yamato headed for the bathroom. He stripped out of his things quick and efficiently and set the shower to hot. He scrubbed at his skin till it was raw and all he felt was the stinging of the hot water against his pale skin. The impact of what he had done hit him as he saw the blood and dirt swirl around the plug hole and he found himself pounding his fists against the tiled walls. He gritted his teeth in frustration and rested his forehead against the cool wall.

Kakashi entered the bathroom with clean clothes for him and folded Yamato's ANBU uniform into a bag to be destroyed. Kakashi leaned against the counter and waited for Yamato to make a move. He was currently resting his head against the far wall his back to Kakashi as he let the water pound away. He felt eyes on him and knew Kakashi was cataloguing any new injuries on Yamato's back.

"Kashi" he called out softly hating himself for being so weak "I'm here Yama" Kakashi replied undressing promptly not waiting any further for an invitation. He entered the shower and leaned against the wall "I'm here" he repeated resting a hand on Yamato's shoulder again letting him be the one to make the first move, to gain some control back. Yamato let out a sigh and then Kakashi found his arms full, he breathed in the earthly smell of his lover and soap and held him tight "I'm here" he whispered again. Kakashi felt lips travel from his neck to his jaw and then found his mouth being plundered.

Yamato cupped Kakashi's face and kissed him rough and desperately, thrusting his tongue into Kakashi's mouth and guiding one of Kakashi's hands to the cleft between his cheeks. "Please" he panted against Kakashi's mouth and then sucked on his tongue "I need to feel you" he pinned Kakashi against the shower wall and fell to his knee to bring Kakashi to full hardness. Kakashi pulled Yamato to his feet when it got too much and pulled him into a kiss before turning the tables hitching Yamato's leg on his waist. He stopped panting and locked eyes with Yamato.

Yamato too was panting and threaded his fingers through Kakashi's silver locks pulling him into a deep rough kiss. Kakashi closed his eyes savouring the feel of Yamato's normally gentle fingers through his hair and the plump lips against his mouth. He run his tongue along Yamato's bottom lip and felt his lover's one explore his mouth again before pulling back "Kashi, will you…" Yamato muttered uncertainly his eyes blown with fear and lust "will you…please" he said lowering his eyes away from Kakashi. Kakashi knew what Yamato was asking without him actually saying it but he needed to be sure. This was the best way to deal with a shutdown but Kakashi needed to be sure he was wanted. He raised Yamato's head up and kissed him softly "Yama" he asked again trailing kisses from his mouth along his jaw and placed a kissed on his forehead before slowly preparing his lover when he got a nod. Yamato was becoming inpatient and whined thrusting himself down on Kakashi's fingers repeatedly.

"Kashi, please, I can take it" he pulled Kakashi's fingers out, turned and braced the wall. With Yamato so wanton, Kakashi couldn't wait any more, he levelled up and began to thrust in slowly. But Yamato had other plans and pushed back on Kakashi taking him all at once and eliciting a pained gasp from both of them.

Yamato needed a foot hold, to know he was safe and back home; he needed to feel his lover. Kakashi was breathing heavily, Yamato was tight, if he wasn't careful he could hurt his lover. He gripped his waist tightly to stop him from thrusting back but Yamato was having none of it and this was what Kakashi had been afraid of. There love life was adventurous but when Kakashi took Yamato, it was always slow with love, affection and care. This time however, they made love desperately and Kakashi felt himself close quickly, he formed a tunnel with his hand for Yamato to thrust into, determined to make this good for Yamato and remind him he was loved. Yamato came with a few quick thrusts into Kakashi's hand with a gasp and tightened around Kakashi's member who came seconds later. Kakashi held Yamato up as they both gasped catching their breath and let the warm water wash away the remains of their joining. He waited for Yamato's breathing to normalise then turned him in his arms and held his lover upright kissing his jaw softly.

Kakashi felt Yamato fist his hands on his lower back as his shoulders trembled. If Kakashi felt droplets splash against his chest that were a different temperature to the droplets from the shower head, he didn't mention it. If he heard a quiet sob being released he didn't hear it. He held on patiently waiting until all the layers that comes with a shutdown peeled away and reality hit. Kakashi changed the shower setting to massage and lowered the temperature to soothe the pain. He run his hand along the length of Yamato's body trying to ease away the tension whilst keeping the brown head tucked below his chin.

-oOo-

After the shower a solemn Yamato had dressed and was now sat on the edge of their bed head in his hands staring into the ground as the sun began to set casting long shadows through the window. "Yamato" Kakashi called out "You should eat you know" he said sitting down beside Yamato and pushing the plate forward "Ma, I'm not a great cook but its sustenance Yama" he sighed and they sat in silence.

"I couldn't stop him" Yamato said brokenly "I hurt them". Kakashi let out a sigh, he had wondered how long it would have taken before Yamato broke. Kakashi edged closer and spread his legs so his thigh touched Yamato's.

"It's not your fault" Kakashi said leaning back on his arms looking up at the shadows dancing across the ceiling. They sat in silence for a few moments longer as Yamato contemplated his mission. "Hiro will want to see you when he gets home" Kakashi didn't expect a response so continued "you should get some sleep". Yamato seemed to notice how tired he was for the first time and sat up taking an inventory of all his aching limbs. He looked back at Kakashi, leaning on his elbows passive as usual and he felt himself finally gain a small foot hold. Kakashi feeling eyes on him turned and offered his lover a small smile and a hand "come on" he said pulling Yamato further up the bed and into his arms. Yamato settled his head on Kakashi's chest and let out a soft sigh. Yamato was restless and there was no way he could sleep, not until he saw Yasahiro and Iruka but his aching body needed him to lie down. Kakashi watched Yamato closely, healing was a long process, Kakashi knew that better than most and the road ahead would be rough. He still had Iruka to deal with as well as Yasahiro's trauma. And how was he to explain this to his daughter? Suddenly Kakashi felt tired but he heard the front door and the familiar chakra signatures.

* * *

So glad your enjoying the story **Marshmellow. Luff!** I promise there'll be plenty of cuddling and kissing as soon as they get through these issues :D


	22. Chapter 22 Damaged

**Chapter 22 – Damaged **

Kakashi could feel the tension between him and his lovers. Iruka had bought a sleeping Yasahiro home after the all clear and settled him into his old room which had remained as he had left it. He had pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed with a heavy hand on the boy's leg offering comfort and reassurance. He was afraid to leave Yasahiro in case he awoke from a nightmare to find himself alone and also because he didn't want to face his lover's right now. Iruka didn't look up as Yamato and Kakashi came into the room "his OK, tired but OK" Iruka had told them without being asked. Kakashi hang back at the door as Yamato pulled up another chair with some struggle on the other side of Yasahiro. "Go to bed Yamato" Iruka said with a soft sigh as he noticed the brunette was settling in for a long watch and wouldn't look him.

Iruka felt Kakashi brush past him towards Yamato after a while when there was no response, he felt the light touch of fingers on his shoulder. Iruka saw the concern and tiredness on both his lover's eyes but was not ready to comprehend what he'd seen. "Yama" he heard Kakashi say soothingly laying a gentle hand on his shoulder "Iruka and I will watch him, go get some sleep". Kakashi caught sight of Iruka's gaze and saw both sadness and anger there before he turned away from them.

Yamato protested "Yamato do you trust me?" Iruka asked knowing Yamato wouldn't leave Yasahiro's side especially in his current state. Yamato made a small sound which Iruka took as acknowledgement that he had at least heard him "I promise to look after him, go to bed". Yamato's shoulders slumped forwards a little still not meeting Iruka's eyes, but he was too tired to resist the arm that slid around his waist guiding him out the room back to their bed. Kakashi pulled the covers up around Yamato's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek "I'll be back in minute Yama" he said before going back to Yasahiro's room.

Kakashi brushed a hand through his hair "Are you OK Ru?" he asked tentatively aware of the precarious situation they were in. Kakashi didn't blame Iruka for giving him the cold shoulder; he waited knowingly, eventually his lover would find the silence stifling and break it.

"You knew?" Iruka eventually asked in a low growl. Iruka didn't have to look up to have his suspicions confirmed. His lover knew Yamato was going into a zone were his childhood nightmares could be triggered yet he let him go. Iruka shook with anger; it had taken him all of their relationship to get Yamato out of that mind scape and one incident had thrown it all into chaos. "You knew and you let him go?!" Iruka asked incredulous at Kakashi. He had seen the other side of both his lover's today and he hated what he saw. It was like he didn't know them at all. He held onto the tears that threatened to slip from both fear and hurt at losing both his lovers to the system. The masks would haunt him and the voices even more so. At this moment though Yasahiro needed him, the poor boy whose world was falling apart around him as he found his own father had betrayed his well-being for power. Iruka couldn't fall apart, he had to hold on.

It was true Kakashi had known and he had let Yamato go. It was also true that he knew what Yasahiro's father was like and had given the boy up to the monster to the same fate that haunted Yamato even after 26 years. Kakashi just hoped Yamato had gotten there in time to reduce the damage. Iruka's cold voice came through to him "to Yamato you can do no wrong Kakashi" Iruka said with a painful laugh, he saw Iruka's fist clench and his shoulders shake with rage. Jealousy wasn't a common emotion in their relationship. They loved and care for one another with the same heart and soul. Iruka shook his head "I just hope you can fix what you broke. Go to him, he shouldn't sleep alone tonight". Kakashi just stood, at a loss for what to say to his lover "Go Kakashi" Iruka repeated more sternly, he didn't want to be near Kakashi at the moment in case he said something he later regretted.

Yamato wasn't the only one it seemed Kakashi had damaged; Iruka and Yasahiro were broken too and Kakashi's shoulders weighed hefty that night as he curled his arms around Yamato and lay awake.


	23. Chapter 23 - Support

**A/N:**

**WARNGING: Agnst **

**(but as promised MarshmellowLuff there is some lcuddling too and more follow!)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Support **

The night passed with restlessness; Yasahiro and Yamato both suffered from terrible nightmares as their minds replayed the trauma. Kakashi had been up more than once to check on Yasahiro always avoiding Iruka's gaze but leaving him food and a warm cup of tea each time, neither of which had been touched. Iruka was both physically and emotionally drained waking Yasahiro every hour to make sure there was no cognitive damage and calming the trembling boy. His heart broke a little every time he heard a panicked gasp emitted from Yamato as he couldn't be there for his lover. Iruka sat carding his fingers through Yasahiro's long locks contemplating how he was going to fix the boys world when he heard rustling behind him. Iruka looked up to find a pale and exhausted Yamato standing at the door staring at Yasahiro's sleeping form. "Are you ok Yama?" he asked.

As a response to his question Yamato finally looked up to meet his gaze. Yamato's dreams had been plagued with losing Yasahiro, betraying his team, making Kakashi wear the mask he hated so much again, with hurting Iruka and fear. Fear of losing his brown haired lover of losing his family. He took a deep breath and held Iruka's gaze as he asked "Are you?" trying to hold onto his emotion.

Iruka wanted nothing more to pull his lover into his arms and never let go hearing him so broken. But he couldn't, not yet; Tsunade Sama had warned him about the difficult nature of shut downs. Remembering the cold voice and the empty glances of the man that stood wearing the Cat mask had Iruka gripping the sides of his chair to stop the shivers that threatened him. He breathed deeply and plastered a small encouraging smile on his face, that wasn't his Yamato. His Yamato was the vulnerable man that stood in front of him now, with guilt and fear written all over his features. "Yama I'm fine" he said but Yamato saw right through it.

"No, no you're not. I hurt you and I'm so sorry Ru" Yamato lowered his head and mumbled "I'm so sorry" repeating the apology over and over until he felt a gentle hand on his wrist making him tremble. Iruka felt Yamato stiffen at the initial contact but then his whole body slumped in defeat as he echoed the same apology. "That wasn't you Yamato, you would never hurt me baby" Iruka pulled his almond eyed lover into his arms and hushed him, after what felt like a lifetime. He breathed in Yamato's scent and kissed his temple repeatedly, he'd been longing for nothing more than to hold his lover in his arms again. 6 weeks was too long to feel his warmth but this wasn't how Iruka had wanted it.

Yamato finally relaxed into the familiar arms gripping Iruka tightly around the waist as Iruka held on waiting for Yamato to ride out the emotional rollercoaster whispering words of love and reassurance. He pulled Yamato to meet his eyes "it wasn't you baby" he said capturing Yamato's plump lips. A single tear fell from Yamato's eye, the man who was trained to not divulge his emotion had fought against the urge to cry but could stop it as Iruka whispered "I love you Yama" against his lips". Yamato let Iruka's soothing kisses take over his soul as he surrendered to his lover.

-oOo-

When Yasahiro awoke, the shy boy sat upright in surprise to find both Yamato and Iruka at his bedside. He looked better, there was still the dullness in his eyes but physically he seemed better giving them all hope they could come through this. A tired Kakashi walked in with breakfast smiling at the boy as he took over the watch. They went about their daily morning rituals like Yasahiro hadn't left trying to give him a foot hold, none of them mentioning the elephant in the room. "I've sorted cover for you" Kakashi said to the room as Iruka and Yamato sipped at their tea, he held out his hand to Yasahiro "come on kiddo, let's get you cleaned up" he smiled grabbing a few garments to help Yasahiro bathe.

Iruka breathed heavily as Kakashi left with Yasahiro who was slowly coming out of his shell again. "I could do with some company in the shower" Iruka said taking Yamato's hand when he saw the lost look in his lover's eyes. He turned the water to hot, how Yamato liked it and set to massaging the knots out of his lover's muscles. Yamato turned to return the favour lathering the soap between his hands and running his hand through the short hair in Iruka's chest when he stopped abruptly. Iruka grabbed Yamato's wrist as he started to shake "Yama, what's wrong?" he asked worried looking down at his lover.

"I did this to you didn't eye?" Yamato said brokenly. Iruka looked down at where Yamato's gaze was fixed on his chest to see a ugly purple bruise hidden just under his short brown chest hair. He'd forgotten, the pain of a bruise over riding the pain he was feeling for his lover and Yasahiro.

Iruka sighed framing Yamato's face in his hands and kissing his forehead "baby, I've told you already. It wasn't you. You didn't do this" but Yamato didn't seem to believe him. "Yama, if you wanted to hurt me you could've done a lot worse than this. What's my weak point?" he asked and heard Yamato mumble _your neck. _"Exactly. You knew I was wearing the flak jacket and it would take most of the impact. You didn't hurt me but protect me. You sent a worse jutsu a Boar. So this" Iruka pointed at the bruise "this is nothing baby but a mark of your love". Yamato looked up at Iruka eyes shining. _How could he be so lucky to have not one but two such amazing lover's_ he thought.

"I don't deserve you" Yamato said resting his head in the crook of Iruka's neck "I don't deserve you either of you".

"Yamato" Iruka said sternly "baby I will forgive for a lot of things but I won't forgive you if you ever say that again" he pulled Yamato's head back "got it" he asked. Yamato nodded sheepishly "I love you so much Yama" he whispered into the shell of Yamato's ear as he pulled him back in "love you so much, that you'll never know".

-oOo-

Iruka found the note from Kakashi explaining he had to report yesterday's event, leaving Yasahiro with his favourite ninja hound Guruko and would pick up their daughter. Iruka sighed heavily; suddenly feeling more than tired as he hoped Kakashi would be able to get Yamato out of being court marshalled under extenuated circumstances. Yamato shouldn't have been on that mission with his background even as an ANBU elite. Iruka shook with anger once more cursing the men who had tortured Yamato and now Yasahiro. He saw the blank lost look in both theirs eyes and didn't know what to do. Yamato had stuck to Yasahiro like glue all morning, reassuring him, holding the quiet boy who hadn't spoken a word about his trauma or his father. Iruka saw a blur of grey run pass the kitchen as he prepared lunch and smiled hearing Sachiko's excited voice as she greeted her father and brother.

Kakashi nodded at Iruka in greeting and silently went about setting the table as Yamato came in limping with Sachiko in his arms and Yasahiro shuffling his feet close behind with Guruko on his heels. They assumed their usual places at the table, even letting the Ninja hound join them at the table. An uncomfortable atmosphere hang in the air as Kakashi avoided Iruka and Yamato kept his emotions in check, the silence was broken on occasion by their daughter's typical chatter.

At the end of the meal Sachiko clung tightly to Yasahiro's side whilst they petted Guruko "I missed you so much Hiro-Ni, please don't go away again" she pleaded as the men tidied up around them "your dad can come visit you here, but please don't go away". All three Shinobi looked up as Yasahiro's eyes went wide and he began to tremble hugging Guruko to him "Please!" he panicked sobbing into the dog's fur "I don't want him to see him again, please don't send me away" he pleaded with them in tears. Iruka rushed to Yasahiro scooping him into his arms.

"Darling no, we'll never send you away" Iruka said making Yasahiro look at him. "Your dad would do well not to show his face here. You don't have to see him again" he soothed the boy kissing the top of his head.

"No one's ever going to hurt you again Hiro" Kakashi said in dangerously low tone as he watched Iruka rock the boy whilst Yamato rubbed soothing circles on his back with a whimpering Sachiko in his arm. "I promise you, no one's going to hurt any of you" he turned leaving them in a cloud of smoke.

-oOo-

That night before returning, Kakashi sent a team to gather information on what Yasahiro was injected with and deal with the men that hurt his family. He came home to find his lover's watching over Yasahiro as he slept, both beyond the brink of exhaustion. He laid a hand on Yamato's shoulder kissing the top of his head and briefly met Iruka's eye before pulling Yamato to his feet "I'll watch him, go to bed" he said to them. Iruka wasn't going to object; he was exhausted and made a note to himself to wake up in a few hours so Kakashi could get some rest too. Things were still awkward between him and Kakashi, neither of them saying more than was necessary. As sleep took over Iruka realised that actually, Kakashi hadn't really spoken to him at all since last night when he had verbally abused him. He still felt anger towards the copy Nin but right now he wanted nothing more to then sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 Resolve

**A/N:**

**_WARNING_: major ANGST to begin with but it gets lighter :D  
**

**-Marchmellow_Luff: I think you'll be slightly happier with this**

**-Lez Bot: Am so glad you've joined us for the ride and are enjoying the dynamics of these free. As you may have gather I totally love them! I do intend to carry on with the other stories, however due to the lack of time (and occasionally lack of enthusiasm for the other stories) I do tend to neglect them until someone nudges me and I apologise for that to you (and everyone else that reads them). I don't mean to but it happens as I get distracted by. I shall try my best to get an update out on both stories in the following weeks. **

**Once again Thank you to everyone who reads my musings :D This story is nearing its end BUT there will be sequels and the prologue is still to be completed.**

**Have a good SUNDAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Resolve **

When Iruka next awoke, it was already daybreak and he was alone in the too large bed. He heard some familiar sounds of their morning routine. Slowly his family were putting themselves together, but it worried him that they were still ignoring the issues at hand. He couldn't keep his mind away from the scene of that night, and rubbed at his eyes harshly before reaching out to check the time but found his hands sticky and sugar coated. He pulled them back to discover a Sakura mochi and Iruka's heart skipped a beat at the memory. It had been so normal 48 hours ago; Kakashi warm and wanton in his lap, lapping up the remains of the sugar treat from his mouth as they laughed at their daughter and the hounds.

Iruka rubbed at his eyes and went to find his family. He entered the living room to find Yamato and the kids along with Guruko but no sign of Kakashi. He kissed Yamato good morning who didn't look up and then dropped a kiss on each of the kid's heads too and headed for the kitchen where he heard rustling. To his disappointment he only found Pakkun rummaging through a draw "Morning Sensei" he said seeing Iruka enter with a puzzled look "Boss sent me to fetch a scroll" he said in explanation "ah, he said it he might have left it in the kitchen by mistake but I can't find it".

Iruka worried his bottom lip, Kakashi never misplaced anything. The genius had a photographic memory and a sharingan to boot. It guiltily dawned on Iruka then that he hadn't woken up in the night to take over from Kakashi and now he had gone into work exhausted and sleep deprived. "Do you know if he'll be back before lunch?" Iruka asked the dog hopefully.

"Doubt it" Pakkun said still looking through the draws "his meeting the village elders and the Daimyo". Iruka sighed, he knew how much it drained Kakashi playing nice with the village elders and Daimyo on a normal day, but today it was going to be worse. "Found it" Pakkun mumbled with the scroll in his mouth pulling out the parchment from the pile of clean laundry they hadn't had time to put away yet. "See ya Sensei" Pakkun said then nodded at Yamato who had just entered "Yamato Kun" he added before disappearing.

"Am guessing he found it" Yamato said pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Iruka. Iruka nodded and accepted the cup gratefully with a soft smile taking in his lover's pale features. Yamato looked better, rested but there was still some apprehension visible in his demeanour. After checking on the kids and tidying up the dishes Iruka poured himself another cup of tea Iruka looked at Yamato who still stood leaning on the kitchen counter. He looked like he had something to say to Iruka but was hesitating. Iruka reached for his hand and squeezed gently "what is it baby?" he asked in a soothing tone trying to ease Yamato's anxiety.

Yamato fidgeted a few more times; he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a familiar gesture he seemed to have picked up from their silver-haired lover. "Kakashi" Yamato finally said with a sigh raising his head. "You. Us?" Iruka wanted to assure Yamato but he shook his head against the interruption. "He…Iruka you have to understand he had to do that. Were both…when were" Yamato faltered, his words panicky making no sense and Iruka was having to pick through the jumble "I'm sorry, Iruka I'm so sorry, Kakashi had to…I didn't want him to wear it ever again and then I put him in such a position…and you…you got hurt. I'm so sorry and now you're mad because... It wasn't his fault Iruka…he was just…he looks so miserable…I'm sorry I…"

"Yamato? Yama!" Iruka intercepted his lover half way through a sentence successfully this time. Iruka took a deep breath and sat down pulling Yamato down with him. "OK" Iruka said having understood enough of what Yamato had said to grasp the topic. Iruka took further shallow breaths trying to calm his fears and sipped at his tea. He heard Yamato release a small sigh and looked up to see his brown-haired love slumped over. Iruka squeezed the hand he still held "Yamato" he said tentatively trying to get his lover's gaze "It's OK. What I saw that day, the masks, I was just so angry and scared…it was like …like I didn't know either of you". Yamato's mouth gaped open to interrupt but Iruka stopped him "Yama, it's OK. Because I know, I know that _that, _the masked ANBU's isn't either of you". Iruka rubbed at his face, suddenly feeling tired again even after the long undisturbed night he had just had. "You were both so young, the village exploited you both. And Kakashi, god I was so angry because he knew about the nature of the mission, the labs and he still let you go".

Yamato shook his head in disbelief "he didn't know Ru" Iruka looked up at Yamato with puzzlement "We knew there could've been a very small chance of a lab, there always is with missing Nins but there was no way Kakashi would know for sure. It's my fault; I should've let Boar taken over and pulled out of the mission when we discovered it. I was being selfish; I wanted to show that I could do it, that it didn't get to me. To stop Kakashi worrying every time I went on an ANBU mission but I made things worse". Yamato fisted his hands on his thighs as Iruka looked on baffled with a soothing hand on the small of Yamato's back. "I took the choice away from him; I made Kakashi wear the mask and pull the kunai Ru". Yamato's grip became tighter on his thighs, his knuckles turning white "he keeps apologising and it's not his fault. I made him do it. And then…then god I'm the worst" Yamato said looking broken.

Iruka reached out to pull him in his arms but Yamato shrugged him off "no, I have to tell you. God it gets so much worse" Yamato took a deep breath coiling away from Iruka. "He keeps telling me it's OK but I know it's not". Small tremors run through Yamato's body has he tried to hold himself up "It's the only way to stop feeling numb after a shutdown. It lets you keep a foot hold Ru" Iruka waited to hear Yamato out who was trembling more and more with every harsh breath he released He wanted nothing more to then pull Yamato into his arms and have Kakashi there too. Yamato finally spoke his voice hoarse "I made Kakashi…I used him and god even in that situation he was so gentle. I used him; I fucked myself on him. I ruined everything. Kakashi hates that type of sex and I forced him to take me that way, I mindlessly fucked him Ru, pushed myself onto him, I just wanted to feel so I…" Yamato broke down at that point, his whole body quaking.

Iruka was in tears, he wrapped his arm around his lover and they both trembled together. Iruka's tears finally stopped as Yamato calmed down enough for Iruka to cup his face and meet his gaze. There was so much they had to deal with, to talk over. "Yamato did Kakashi come?" he asked with a small exhale against Yamato's lips. Yamato nodded "then baby you didn't fuck him. Kakashi still made love to you no matter how you felt. You needed that at the time and Kakashi gave it to you". Yamato looked at him with eyes shimmering but still not spilling tears, Iruka hated that look and would do anything to wipe it of either of his lover's faces. "If he says he didn't feel used then you didn't use him baby. Kakashi would never hurt you. We'll fix this Yama" Iruka said pulling Yamato back to his chest as he protested once more that he had hurt both his lover's and ruined everything "everything's going to be OK" Iruka assured.

-oOo-

Iruka felt like an idiot, Kakashi hadn't known about the lab, yet he had let Iruka blame him. Now that Iruka thought about it, Kakashi hadn't really answered him when he asked, he had just assumed. Iruka never once stopped to think how Kakashi was feeling and loathed himself; he had done nothing but thought of himself. How he had nearly lost Yamato and Yasahiro, how he hurt because he didn't recognise the men in front of him never once thinking of how Kakashi must feel with so much responsibility. Kakashi, his beautiful righteous lover had been forced to take a kunai to the throat of the one he loved. He had to put on a mask he hated to assume a role he loathed even more to pull Yamato out of the shadow he had fallen into. If that hadn't been emotionally exhausting enough Kakashi had then lovingly caressed Yamato to bring him back before being forced to shackle him for breaking rules. The thought of it all made Iruka nauseous as he realised the guilt Kakashi was carrying around and the knowledge that Iruka had added to it. Kakashi had been doing nothing else for the last 48 hours but trying to fix everything whilst Iruka sat at home. The more Iruka thought about what he'd said to Kakas the more he hated himself. Iruka gripped Yamato tighter as they lay down to sleep and apologised to his almond eyed lover "I'm so sorry Yama; it's my fault Kakashi's miserable. I promise I'll fix it".

-oOo-

Kakashi had had a horrible day. He had his every move and decision from the last year scrutinised on missions that involved Yamato. It ate at him that he had to justify not only his actions but those of Yamato's too. Yamato was the top ANBU for a reason and damn them if they couldn't see that. He hadn't chosen to be a Hokage and technically he was still an _acting Hokage_ as they never actually swore him in whilst Tsunade Sama was still recovering. He didn't need their bullshit, not when it took him away from his family. He didn't need to justify his relationship with his lovers to them especially when he couldn't even justify it to himself anymore. Iruka had been right, Yamato trusted him completely and he took that and broke his gentle and mild mannered lover hurting Iruka in the process. Worst of all, he couldn't keep the promise he made to the dying Mikiko for the one thing she asked from him, to keep her children safe.

He managed to diverge their attention away from what the rest of the ANBU team had reported upon discovering Yamato and Yasahiro. The ice particles found on them he argued could have been a jutsu from anyone. Yamato was an earth and water user and Yasahiro wasn't even a Genin yet. Why they kept questioning the suspicious jutsu was beyond Kakashi's tired mind. Yasahiro had been through enough, there was no way he was going to let them touch him for their own curiosity. With Boar and Tsunade Sama's help they had managed to get Yamato off as well. Kakashi was never more grateful to his father's way than today. Boar had been a former subordinate of Konoha's white fang and learnt the valuable lesson of putting his comrades' lives ahead of a mission. "Thank you father" Kakashi whispered towards the sky, if it hadn't been for Boar Yamato wouldn't be with them right now.

Kakashi hang up his flak jacket and sat to unwrap the bandages around his shin. He wanted nothing more to than just have a hot shower and go to bed but he knew that was a luxury he couldn't afford. Yasahiro still needed him; he'd take over the watch and finish the reports he still had to file over the incident. Kakashi scrubbed at his eyes with one arm as he folded the bandage in a neat pile when he felt a familiar presence in front of him. He stalled momentarily before continuing to remove the bindings on his other shin without looking up. He had had such a long and draining day, he couldn't do this right now he thought. He heard an exhale and then to his surprise a pair of hands reached out to take off his sandals. Kakashi closed his eyes, steadying his breathing and looked up. Iruka was muttering admonishments as he knelt at in front of Kakashi _even geniuses need to sleep and have to eat you know _he thought he heard him say followed by _you think you have to shoulder everything Kakashi, Baka_. His forehead protector was then removed by delft fingers and his mask pulled down to expose his vulnerability.

Kakashi's deflated eyes met concerned brown ones "You don't have to fix everything by yourself" Iruka said framing Kakashi's face in his hands, running a thumb over the apple of his chiselled cheek. Kakashi's dark eye was sore and red, draught with worry and pain hidden deep within them. His sharingan flickered wildly; control a lot harder with both physical and emotional exhaustion brimming at the edges of his being. Iruka took a deep breath "Kakashi I'm so sorry babe. Come to bed?" Kakashi removed himself from Iruka's hand "I was so angry and scared and I took it out on you."

Kakashi pulled further away from Iruka's touch, he didn't deserve the comfort, not after what he'd done "you were right" Kakashi said lowering his head "I took his trust and I broke it" he heard Iruka's efforts of _No_ as he tried to pull Kakashi into his arms but he shook his head stopping him "Iruka you would hate me if you knew what I did" he laughed hysterically "and never want to touch me again". Kakashi looked up "Your right. I knew there might have been kids there and I let Yamato face his worst nightmare knowing it could trigger them". Kakashi took another deep breath "and what's worse" this time he looked at Iruka "I knew what Hiro's father was like. Mikiko warned me, warned me about her family's bloodline. That's what they were after, why they poked and prodded the innocent boy". Kakashi tilted his head back so it rested against the wall gritting his teeth "I had a team find the cowards that did this, I don't know if he was amongst them but they are no more Iruka. They're no more".

Iruka was in shock, the last two days had more revelations in them than he'd ever wanted. Yamato and Kakashi had shown a side to them that had Iruka both clutching at his heart and wanting to hide from them as they weren't the people he knew. Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat audibly and just caught the low whispered words from Kakashi's lips _I told you you'd hate me, never want to touch me again_. Iruka sobbed and pulled Kakashi into his arms forcefully "do you think so little of me" he cried into the mop of silver heatedly "that what you do to protect the village and our family would make me love you any less? Never want to hold you again?" Iruka gripped the back of Kakashi's head pulling him impossibly closer to his chest "god Kakashi, I've been so angry and so scared but I never wanted you…god I never wanted you to have to handle all this on your own". Iruka trembled with the sobs he released "I love you so much Kashi, love you so much" finally he felt Kakashi wrap his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry you had to do this on your own love" Iruka whimpered into the silver spikes "I'm so sorry babe". Kakashi pulled his face up from Iruka's chest and wiped at the tears that flowed so freely from his brown eyed lover.

"I'm sorry Ru" he whispered. Iruka smiled down at him sadly "It's not your fault. Come on, let's get you to bed" he said looking at the blank look etched on Kakashi's features from exhaustion. "You work too hard" he admonished.

"I can't, Hiro…" Kakashi started to protest. He had so much work to do; Iruka pulled Kakashi to his feet "not today Kashi" he interrupted. "You haven't slept for over 48 hours" Iruka interrupted. Kakashi was so tired he could hardly see straight and wobbled on his feet. He felt a warm arm snake around his waist "I've got you" Iruka smiled stabilising his lover.

Kakashi looked at the worry lines that seemed to have etched themselves onto Iruka's face. He let out a heavy sigh "now that you have me Sensei, what ever will you do?" he asked with a tired smirk.

Iruka sniggered and pulled Kakashi to him, "now that I have" Iruka cupped Kakashi's face "I'm going to kiss you" he kissed him chastely "hold you" he kissed each eye with a soft smile "caress you" Iruka run a thumb across Kakashi's lower lips "love you" Iruka breathed against Kakashi's lips kissing him deeper. Kakashi let out a small huff of air when Iruka released his lips with a smile. "And now…I'm going to make sure my stubborn lover gets some sleep" Iruka said pulling him towards the bedroom and settling him into the bed taking his top off followed by his ninja pants leaving him in his boxers. "I'll be back in a minute" he said kissing his temple and leaning over to place one on Yamato too who stirred as a new body entered the bed. Iruka left them with a smile to check on Sachiko who was curled around her teddy and then Yasahiro, where Pakkun lay at the bottom of his bed a reassuring weight for the boy. Pakkun had volunteered his services seeing his boss exhausted and Iruka was grateful for their friends. To show his appreciation there would be steak for lunch tomorrow.

He came back to the bedroom; his heart lighter and mind clearer to find Yamato had already pulled Kakashi into his arms who rested his head on the Yamato's shoulder already asleep. He changed quietly and slipped into the free space behind Kakashi spooning his back. "Love you babe" he whispered to Kakashi wanting to make sure he knew that _"love you" _he heard Kakashi whisper back as he hovered on the edge of sleep with a smile.

* * *

A lil shout out to the Reader from the USA who reads my stories immediately upon submission :D would love to know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25 Feeling Wanted

**Hope you enjoy the next installment! (it's a long chapter too)**

** This is the end of this era for the family..._BUT_ there will be a continuation after this with a 5 year time gap! **

**Am not sure if I will continue it here or as a new story so keep a look out!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Feeling Wanted**

Smoke; Iruka could see smoke as he approached the house. With a sigh he went to the kitchen and looked out the window in time to see another small explosion releasing more smoke. "Kakashi! Yamato!" Iruka shouted through the open window "you better _not_ be teaching them what I think you are" he howled in frustration getting himself a glass of water before he went out to deal with his immature lovers. Yamato walked in shortly after chuckling and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist resting his chin on his shoulder. Iruka let himself be wrapped up in the familiar arms "was this Kakashi's idea?" he asked as Yamato nuzzled his neck leaving soft kisses behind his ear without answering "I know what you're doing Yama" Iruka said taking another sip of his water, he'd had a long day at the mission office. He took comfort from Yamato's arms but was shaken out of the luxury by another small explosion bringing him back to the present "Yamato" he tried again trying to get an answer "kisses and cuddles won't soften me up beautiful" he said patting Yamato's cheek affectionately "you should know that".

Yamato let out a throaty chuckle "I missed you?" he tried still kissing along Iruka's jaw "and I would never…ever… think of using my body to soften you up" Yamato dead panned as he rolled his hip against Iruka. Iruka saw his lover's smirk in the window reflection when a small whimper escaped Iruka's lips as Yamato nipped at the outer shell of his ear. Iruka tried to hide a smirk of his own swatting Yamato's hip with his free hand as he carried on exploring Iruka's neck with his lips. His men were clearly up to something they knew Iruka wouldn't approve of if Yamato was here distracting him; he couldn't help but beam at their cheek.

Three weeks later the family were settling back into their routine again and it was great to see Yamato get back to his serious yet playful self. Yamato was gradually accepting his past with the support of both his lover's. In addition to that Yasahiro needed him as a pillar of strength; he was the only one that could relate to his trauma. The nightmares still occurred where he woke up gasping and confused. Some nights he awoke thrashing as he tried to release himself from the restraints, other nights he was running away from masked medical Nins and more often than not, he awoke in trepidation as his body shivered from the layer of ice he thought that covered him as he searched wildly, shouting for Yasahiro.

Yasahiro too was recovering slowly from the trauma and heart ache of his own father's betrayal. The 8 year old insisted he was OK and tried to act strong however that illusion was broken when one day Iruka awoke in the middle of the night apprehensive. It had taken him a while to figure out what had woken him as he watched both his lover's rest; Yamato sprawled on his front with Kakashi wrapped closely along his side, an arm thrown over Yamato's back gripping loosely onto Iruka's forearm . If there was any sign of danger his lovers were always the first to know with their immense sensing skills and intelligence. Iruka just couldn't shift his unease and lay quietly listening to the soft breaths of his men and the sounds of the night, when suddenly he heard a noise that didn't quite fit in. He lay still, reaching with his hearing to see if he could pick out the sound again and after along moment, there it was again and he distinguished the hitch as a small whimper.

Iruka whipped out of bed and wrenched the door open where his heart broke. Standing in the cold in the cotton Pyjama's Iruka had dressed him in was a shivering silently sobbing Yasahiro. Upon seeing Iruka Yasahiro fisted his mouth trying to stop any further sobs escaping and looked at Iruka with wide round brown eyes filled with fear, hurt and an emotion Iruka couldn't place looking so lost, Iruka immediately fell to his knees pulling the shivering boy into his arms. "Hiro darling, what's the matter?" he asked carrying him into their room to wrap him up. Yasahiro had been through a lot in his short life but Iruka had never seen him this broken before, not even when he lost his mother. "It's OK darling, I've got you" Iruka soothed as he felt Yasahiro fist the front of his shirt and finally let go of his restrained sobs with a low whimper of _Ruka-San._

Yamato and Kakashi were now awake and alert, Yamato got up to grab another blanket to wrap around Yasahiro's shoulder and managed to get out the reason for his breakdown. It was a nightmare but he wouldn't say anymore. Yasahiro often woke screaming from a nightmare but this wasn't usually his reaction making Kakashi worry "how long was he out there for?" he asked tucking the blanket around him tighter. Iruka shrugged his shoulder and waited for the sobbing to calm down "Darling why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Iruka inquired when they had managed to get him relatively warm.

Yasahiro sniffed "I shouldn't bother you" he mumbled into Iruka's shirt. "Hiro, that's not bothering us. If you need us, you should wake us and you're never a bother to us" Iruka said pulling Yasahiro from his chest so he could look at him.

"I don't have the right to though, I shouldn't be here, I should be in the Snow Country" he replied "I don't have the right to bother you… I'm not your son" he said in such a light whisper with his eyes down cast that all three men nearly missed it. Iruka's eyes widened in shock as he took in Yasahiro's words whilst Yamato bit his bottom lip in anger. Even Kakashi's calm and cool façade wavered a little as he pulled Yasahiro into his lap.

"Hiro, you are supposed to be here, not the Snow country. Here where we can look after you, you should've never left kiddo" Kakashi began "your mum trusted me with you and it's my fault you got hurt" Kakashi sighed "I'm sorry Hiro". Yasahiro's eyes this time widened in shock, still tear brimmed he couldn't believe the great Kakashi Hatake was apologising to him. "Kakashi San, it's not your fault, my dad…he…" Yasahiro couldn't finish his sentence as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Hiro" Yamato whispered into Yasahiro's hair "I should have got there sooner, so sorry kiddo" Yamato said wiping the tears from Yasahiro's cheeks as he looked up at him. Yasahiro shook his head "my dad…he left me, nobody wants me because I'm a annoying brat" Yasahiro said pulling away from the men and covering his face as he cried more. "My mum's gone, he didn't want me and now…they were right" Yasahiro said incoherently.

Iruka tentatively reached for Yasahiro trying not to scare the boy "It's not true Hiro, we want you. We've always wanted you" Iruka said running a hand down Yasahiro's back "no you don't" Yasahiro said his words muffled by his hand "you're stuck with me and they were right". Iruka wrapped a arm around the boys shoulders "Oh Hiro" he said tucking the boy into his side as he gently rocked him "who was right darling?" he asked "what did they say?" Yasahiro looked up and finally explained his dream, people he knew from the village, had met when he was with his father the last month they had all physically and verbally abused him, repeating the same thing _nobody wants you, annoying brat, no one care,_ in his dream he had run but he couldn't get away, then his father was there and he was trapped, ice, he felt ice, cold, darkness and he couldn't get out or warm up. He saw Kakashi, Yamato Iruka and Sachiko smiling but when he reached for them they got further and further away from him until they disappeared to be replaced by the cold and darkness and he just couldn't get warm.

The men shared a look; it explained why Yasahiro was shivering on a relatively warm night and the lost look on his face. Yasahiro was now lying on top of Iruka's chest with Yamato and Kakashi on either side running soothing hands along his back as he finished his sobs and the re-telling of his nightmare. When he had calmed enough Kakashi who Yasahiro seemed to respond to, explained he would be staying with them and that they did care and did want him. Kakashi chose to ignore the issue about the ice for the time being and found Yasahiro finally settled into Iruka's chest exhausted from his emotional breakdown, which if the three men were honest, they knew would eventually come.

Yasahiro let out a shaky breath "Yama San" Yamato replied with a low _Mmmm "_that day in the cave, you said I can stay till I'm a Chunin. If I go back to the snow he'll find me so can I still stay till I'm a Chunin please?" he asked.

Yamato propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over kissing Yasahiro's temple "Hiro you're staying, we want you to stay" Yamato reassured "You can stay till your Hokage but now, I want you to sleep kiddo" he said softly smiling down at him. "Only till I'm a Chunin" Yasahiro said before closing his eyes. The men chuckled lightly "you might be a brat Hiro, but you're our brat" Kakashi said teasingly kissing his temple and pulling the covers around Yasahiro's shoulders as he remained lying on top of Iruka.

-oOo-

Iruka was shaken out of his musings by a scream as another explosion went off. This time Yamato let go of Iruka and hurried to the garden to find their daughter covered in black soot bottom lip trembling as she looked at her hands. Upon seeing Yamato and Iruka she burst into tears with her head thrown back and arms flaying at her side. Yamato run to pick her up and soothe her as Iruka shouted for Kakashi and Yasahiro to come out. Kakashi fell smoothly from the tree above Iruka's head his Icha Icha book in hand as Yasahiro came running to them from the opposite direction with an exploding tag still in hand.

"Kakashi" Iruka admonished, he didn't want the kids to be making their own smoke bombs and explosive tags and had told Kakashi this before. He began to scold his lover right there in front of the children as Kakashi slumped his shoulders in apology. Sachiko was still crying and Yasahiro was looking a cross between pleased and regret at today's training session as Iruka admonished them. Iruka held out his hand and Yasahiro reluctantly handed over the explosive tag "no explosions until you're a Gen…scratch that" he said with a angry sigh "until you're a Jounin" Iruka shouted as he turned to comfort their daughter as well _Ruka San _he heard Yasahiro whine "you want it to be longer Hiro?" he asked, he though he heard a _but_ from Yasahiro as he turned to face the boy, but found the rest of the complaint was covered with Kakashi's hand on his mouth _do you want him to explode at us_ he heard Kakashi whisper to the boy whose eyes had gone wide in fear at the reminder. Iruka laughed to himself, his lovers were more than strong enough to subdue him yet they acted like he had more power than them and let him discipline them constantly.

Yamato had finally figured out why their daughter was so upset and frowned at Kakashi "it was just a genjutsu honey; Bunny Chan is fine" he said through gritted teeth looking at Kakashi who smiled weakly scratching the back of his head "Am _sure_ Daddy thought it was funny but Bunny Chan is perfectly OK, let's go find her".

Hearing the reason behind Sachiko's distress, Iruka himself turned around and glared at Kakashi, "really Kakashi?" he asked to which he got a shrug from the silver haired Shinobi "she needs to learn how to avoid explosions" he said. "She's five Kakashi?!" Iruka shouted in defeat grabbing Yasahiro "and his only 8!" he reminded his lover "Bath young man" he said following his other lover back into the house whilst smudging the soot on Yasahiro's cheek with his thumb.

"It's never too early to learn" Kakashi said as Iruka carried on scolding them. "Yamato and I were 5" Kakashi mumbled but regretted it as Iruka stopped and batted Yasahiro through to the bathroom "I'll be there in a minute" he said to the boy. Iruka breathed deeply and then turned to wrap his arms around Kakashi's waist with a sigh "Kashi" Iruka said and kissed Kakashi chastely, he couldn't blame Kakashi for the vigorous training he gave the children; he was worried and it was what the Sakumo San had done with a young Kakashi. Kakashi just wanted them to be safe, as did they all but his techniques were just a little on the dangerous side and Yamato didn't know any better and was easily persuaded by Kakashi. After everything Yasahiro had gone through they wanted to make sure he could defend himself and learn how to escape. Iruka resigned himself not to be too harsh on his lover's, he patted Kakashi's bottom and sniffed at his man "You need a shower to babe" Iruka said pulling away from Kakashi who chuckled. "Oh by the way" he shouted over his shoulder as he went to help Yasahiro bathe "Naruto's coming over and his bringing dinner". Kakashi's answer was _Mmmm, that's worrying _before he disappeared into their bedroom; it was Iruka's thought exactly.

-oOo-

Naruto arrived with Ramen, Sake and dessert for the family to be greeted by Yamato holding a still upset Sachiko cuddling a somewhat tatty grey bunny. "What's up with her" Naruto whispered to Yamato who sighed explaining the genjutsu Kakashi had played on her as he put her down to take the bags off Naruto with a thank you. Naruto crouched down to Sachiko's level "I know exactly how you feel, he did the same thing to us!" he said remembering the genjutsu of Sasuke after his 3 year gap "don't worry we'll get him back one day" he conspired with the five year old covering his butt as he said it. He swore he could still feel the 1000 years of pain jutsu till this day when he sat at a certain angle. Sachiko brightened up a little letting out a giggle as Naruto picked her up and swung her into the air.

Kakashi entered the living room greeting Naruto and was met with a frown from his daughter "Sachi" he cooed trying to coax her out from Naruto's arm "Daddy said sorry" he said knowing he would get the same frowns from Yamato and Iruka if his daughter didn't cheer up soon "come on munchkin". Sachiko was having none of it and clutched at her stuffed bunny, Naruto sniggered seeing Kakashi's predicament to which Kakashi asked "Ma, does Iruka know about the paper you didn't finish to go to the bath house Na-Ru-To?" Naruto's face dropped immediately _Sensei _he mumbled _I bought you Sake_ he smiled at Kakashi rubbing the back of his head _hey Sachi forgive him will you?_ Kakashi smiled to himself and went to get a cup of the Sake Naruto had bought; Sachiko loved Naruto which meant she would hopefully come round before they sat down to eat.

"He sure went all out" Kakashi said seeing the spread Yamato was laying out on the table "wonder what he wants" he said grasping Yamato's hand as he walked by to pull him in for a quick masked kiss. Yamato smiled into the kiss and begrudgingly pulled away from Kakashi's arms with a small moan.

"He even got us the expensive sake" Yamato muttered as he got the chopsticks out to set the table "hope he hasn't got himself into any trouble" Yamato sighed. It was the last thing they needed right now, Naruto kept Yamato, Iruka and Kakashi just as busy as Yasahiro and Sachiko.

Iruka holding Sachiko's hand lead a chattering Naruto and Yasahiro into the dining room as Kakashi helped Yamato bring in the last bowls of heated ramen. "Dinner looks great Naruto" Iruka said as he helped Sachiko into her chair and sat down opposite Yamato and next to Kakashi "thanks" he said with a smile at his former student who laughed nervously. "Least I could do Iruka Sensei, you and Yamato Taichou have bought me enough ramen in the past. But Kaka-Sensei, you're as tight fisted as ever!" Naruto declared.

Yamato and Iruka laughed as Kakashi replied with a nervous laugh "Ma, Naruto I've done other things for you".

"You tortured and teased me all through my Genin years!"

Yamato and Kakashi chortled harder there ramen spluttering out of the bowls. Yasahiro and Sachiko looked on confused and joined in when Naruto began reciting some of the things Kakashi had them doing. "Iruka Sensei and Yamato Taichou were not much better" he told the kids "Yamato Taichou ruled me with fear" he shivered at the thought of the ghoul eyes "but he did often treat at us to hot springs and bought us delicious meals" Naruto smiled at Yamato. "And Iruka Sensei, he was the first to ever praise me and tell me off in one breath" Naruto laughed nervously at Iruka "he told me off more than anyone and still does" Naruto told Yasahiro embarrassed. "But if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be who I am today" Naruto said with his nervous laugh as he smiled at the men and all three men smiled back at him fondly. "I came by to ask you all a favour" Naruto said fidgeting.

"Mmmm, knew it was too good to be true" Kakashi said teasingly _Kashi _Yamato said in exasperation "what is it Naruto" Iruka asked ignoring both his lovers. Naruto scratched the back of his head, a habit he shared with Kakashi "I, well…" Naruto took a deep breath "I want to take a break. I want to learn how to be a Hokage from Gaara" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the blonde "not that you and Granny Tsunade aren't great but…Kaka Sensei I need them, the village, the shinobi's, to… to trust me not just because I'm a Jinchuruki and strong but because I'm…me" Naruto finished with a shrug.

Iruka reached around Sachiko and squeezed Naruto's shoulder "really proud of you Naruto" he said with a doting smile and Kakashi and Yamato made noises of agreement. Naruto beamed back "This is kind of where I need your help" he looked at Kakashi who gave a questioning _Hmmm "_Kaka Sensei I need you to take over my share of the Hokage work otherwise Granny Tsunade will kill me before she lets me stay. You have to become a full time Hokage please" Naruto pleaded on his knees at Kakashi's side abandoning his ramen "please Sensei". Kakashi let out a huff and dropped his head, he was already doing some of Tsunade Sama's load and well Naruto deserved a break. He guessed he could do it for a couple of months, it would also mean he could watch Yasahiro and Sachiko as he wouldn't be leaving the village often easing Iruka's load. Reluctantly Kakashi agreed his body as aloof as ever but that didn't stop Naruto from hugging his leg in thanks.

"Kaka Sensei you're the best!" Naruto beamed at him returning to his seat when Kakashi shook him off. Iruka kissed Kakashi's temple as he went pass collecting the empty ramen bowls, smiling at him lovingly. Kakashi knew it would be worth all the paper work when Yamato with an identical loving smile kissed him too as he placed dessert in front of him with another warm cup of sake. As Kakashi was basking in his lover's affection he felt eyes watching him as he took small sips of the sake. He glanced Naruto's way to see the blonde peeping at him at intervals watching him eat and drink. Eventually Naruto huffed and whispered to Sachiko "Sachi, what's under your Daddy's mask".

Sachiko who was busy chasing the green tea ice cream in her bowl looked up at Naruto with confusion "Daddy's mask?" she asked whilst Naruto tried to quieten her but by this time they had everyone's attention, Sachiko blinked a few times and then replied with all seriousness of a 5 year old "his face".

Yamato, Iruka and Kakashi shared a glance and all three tried to contain their chuckles choking on their drinks and ice cream. Naruto groaned into his hands "Hiro?" he asked imploringly. "His face" Yasahiro dead panned and all three men burst into laughter with Yasahiro. Poor Sachiko still looked confused and angry at her fathers "not funny daddy" she said to Iruka with annoyance, he pulled her into his lap tickling her ribs as he kissed her ice cream sticky mouth. "No it's not funny Sachi, you told him the truth" he said still laughing.

Naruto grumbled again but then brightened up "Neh Kaka Sensei, as Konoha's Hokage I think you should show me your face so I know when it's not an imposter in the tower" Naruto seemed pleased with his brilliance but clearly was forgetting who his sensei was. "I think you'll find Naruto that I am now the _reluctant_ Hokage of Konoha, and I also know more about you than anyone". Naruto quickly regretted his brilliance and laughed nervously "it was just a joke sensei!" he bounced on his bottom "you don't need to show me your face Sensei!"

When the laughter died down Iruka reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair "good luck Naruto" he said "you deserve a break after all your hard work" Yamato agreed and Kakashi gave him a thoughtful look. "I'm going to miss you Naruto-Ni" Yasahiro spoke up blushing slightly. Naruto along with Sakura and Sai were the very few people Yasahiro had let into his circle and Naruto had helped him a lot after his ordeal. Naruto grinned at him "am going to miss you too Hiro" he said "but I think you're going to do just fine with your family around you" he said at which moment a summoning arrived scaring Naruto with the suddenness and the loud explosion as Gamatatsu appeared clumsily.

In the confusion Yamato had grabbed Yashiro to him and Kakashi had pulled Iruka and Sachiko away from Gamatatsu's landing site. "Naruto" Gamatatsu whined "you were supposed to report in an hour ago. The sage are waiting" Gamatatsu realised there were other people in the room and bent low "Sorry Kakashi San, Iruka San, Yamato San and children" he offered "but I must take him back now" and with that Naruto was gone and as was some of their dessert. After getting over the shock Iruka worriedly looked at Yasahiro, the boy had been jumping at loud noises since his torment and was jittery hearing explosions. To his surprise Yasahiro was giggling away in Yamato's arm as they shared some joke about Gamatatsu's snacking habits and took an inventory of how much ice cream was missing. And then the events of the past few days hit Iruka had; he got up and wrapped his arms around Kakashi pulling the silver haired Shinobi to his chest crushing Sachiko in the process "love you Kashi" he said kissing his temple who replied with a confused _love you too_. Yamato smiled at them from across the table and Iruka reached out a hand for him squeezing it. Iruka had just realised that his men were helping Yasahiro get over his fear of loud noises and explosion with the training and he had given them such a hard time shouting and screaming. Iruka promised himself he would definitely make it up to them tonight, that tonight he would have them shouting and screaming.

He smirked at both his lover's, Naruto was right they would be just fine, this little family of theirs.


	26. Chapter 26 Mysteries of an Apron

**WARNING:**

**YAMATO CLAD IN JUST A FRILLY APRON = YAOI**

**A/N: The story continues and a few years have now passed, this chapter sets up the next part of the story but before that I thought I would try my hand at some more Yaoi as there was enough angst and I needed to write more fluff lol **

**Let me know what you think, how well or how badly I've failed at the Yaoi :s **

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Mysteries of an Apron  
**

**_A few Years later..._**

Iruka arrived home feeling a little low after a busy day. He was worried about Yasahiro who was currently taking part in the Chunin exams. The 12 year old was at present locked in the 44th training ground with his Genin team retrieving the heaven and earth scrolls. It had been 4 days already, tomorrow would be his last and although his lovers had been keeping track of his movements cautiously, Iruka and both his men had spent the last 4 nights sleepless. Kakashi more restless than the other two as Hokage; he had forgone food and sleep to ensure the villages safety. The last time Konoha held the Chunin exams were memorable for the wrong reasons and Yamato had hardly left Kakashi's side not wanting the same fate to meet his beloveds.

They had tried to delay Yasahiro's entrance to the Chunin exams by restricting the age limit to 12; he'd already been a Genin before he was even 9 and before Kakashi could put an age limit on the Genin exams as Hokage. Maybe they were being selfish keeping their children close to home but the years had already passed and Sachiko would be 10 in 6 months letting her take the Genin exams.

Iruka sighed not looking forward to the next part of the Chunin exam and ready to fight his lovers to get them both to rest, they were both worried and working too hard put a strain on them physically and mentally.

When Iruka got home however, the sight that greeted him on his arrival both shocked and wowed him speechless. The kitchen was covered in a thin layer of white dust, from what he good gather was either icing sugar or flour. But what had really caught his eyes was what was right in the middle; a pale figure wearing a light blue frilly apron, clad only in his tighty whities. Iruka groaned inwardly at the sight frozen to the door jamb mouth wide open. He swallowed breathlessly when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a hand lift his jaw close, he felt the release of a small pant in his ear. "Looks sooo good doesn't he?" the voice purred seductively low in his ear.

"Mmmm" was the only intelligible sound that came out of Iruka's mouth as he continued to openly ogle the man before him. The man in question was bent over the work station with a fierce look of concentration, his tighty whities stretched around well-toned globes and thighs. Every so often his tongue would poke out to wet those luscious pink plump lips, whilst he worked. Suddenly the body before them stiffened as their presence was noted. They found brown smiling almond eyes turn to gaze at them before his features twisted into a frown.

"Why are you here?" Yamato asked hostilely. Iruka's silver haired lover stiffened behind him his arms wrapping tighter around Iruka's waist as if to say _protect me_. Iruka was confused; he looked between Yamato and Kakashi looking for answers. "Always the frown" Kakashi muttered beneath his breath. Iruka raised his eyebrows at Kakashi "don't you start Ru" Kakashi groaned "Yamato, I didn't mean it like that" Kakashi said defensively "you know I didn't". Yamato didn't say anything and turned continuing icing the cupcakes he had baked earlier with Sachiko. "Yama" Kakashi whined causing Iruka to laugh.

Iruka watched Yamato work for a few moments and then found his feet moving of its own accord pulling Kakashi with him as he wrapped Yamato tight against his chest. "Yamato" Iruka whispered hoarsely against Yamato's neck as his hands re-acquainted themselves with his lover's pale torso over the frilly apron. Yamato leaned into the touch and turned his head to meet Iruka's eyes and smiled _Hi _was all he said before Iruka took his mouth for a slow exploring kiss. Kakashi wanting in on the action started removing Iruka's flak jacket and nipping at Iruka's neck where it met his shoulder. Iruka groaned into Yamato's mouth deepening the kiss and now simulating Kakashi's nips on his shoulder to Yamato's lips. Kakashi let his hands reach around Iruka and felt the hard nubs of Yamato's nipple rub against the thin cotton causing Yamato to pull away in a pant.

"Kakashi" he said breathlessly trying to turn in Iruka's arm, but Iruka was having none of it and held him with one arm, as the other hand travelled below the apron to palm Yamato's growing awakening, making him gasp further. "Whatever he did baby, let him make it up to you" Iruka said turning his head to meet Kakashi in a kiss as his silver haired lover undid the button on his pants and effortlessly slipped his hand under Iruka's waistband rolling his balls. "Wait" Iruka squirmed thrusting against Yamato's boxer brief clad bottom "Sachi" he let out breathlessly "she'll be home soon". "Yamato shook his head and thrust against Iruka's palm "she's staying with Sakura tonight, helping her". Iruka smiled, their daughter looked up to the young Kunoichi and they couldn't have asked for a better female role model.

Iruka's mind now at ease that they weren't going to ruin their daughters innocence let his palm work Yamato and squeezed the head of his brown haired lover's member. Iruka hissed as Kakashi run his thumb along his own slit initiating the loss of coherence as he rested his chin on Yamato's shoulder panting and watched Kakashi's quick fingers caress Yamato's side.

Iruka pulled Yamato's boxer briefs down releasing him and causing the front of the frilly apron to tent. Iruka groaned at the sight over Yamato's shoulder and pulled Kakashi's hand away from him and guided it to Yamato's round cheek squeezing it. Kakashi's breath was a little erratic as he searched for the lube in his weapons pouch; Iruka continued his earlier exploration of Yamato's chest rubbing and pinching his nipples through the apron. He took Yamato's mouth over his shoulder swallowing the moan as Kakashi found his puckered hole.

Once Yamato was prepared, Iruka gently positioned him "lean against the counter baby" he said running his hands up Yamato's back "you look so good Yama" he said lowering his pants to hang around his knees and lined himself up with his lover, slowly thrusting in releasing a moan into Yamato's neck as he entwined their fingers. Kakashi mouthed the back of Iruka's neck running his hands along Iruka's thighs as they both groaned at the sight of Yamato's hard member tenting upwards with each thrust. "Kashi" Iruka moaned "I have never loved your perverted-ness more than I do right now baby" he panted looking back down at Yamato where one of his nipples was now on display as the apron moved wildly with each thrust. Kakashi chuckled and moved around to face Yamato not coping well with having his beautiful lover not forgiving him and refusing to kiss him when he was looking this amazing.

"Yama" Kakashi said stroking Yamato's flushed cheek with the back of his fingers as Yamato let out small pants with each of Iruka's thrusts "Yama I love you" Kakashi said leaning into take his mouth "always need you…please", Yamato resisted at first still upset with his lover but who was he kidding? He had one gorgeous lover behind him and another in front both taking care of him. He felt Kakashi's hesitation as he kissed him but there was nothing but love and affection in it causing Yamato to soften "Show me" Yamato gasped Iruka's earlier words into Kakashi's mouth, he may as well use Kakashi's guilt he thought. Kakashi smiled mischievously "Oh I intend to beautiful" he said and dropped to his knees making Yamato catch his breath as he felt his cock being swallowed in one go and his nipples being played with again.

Kakashi worked Yamato's cock and rolled his balls and then cupped Iruka's ass running his fingers across his crack "Kashi" Iruka ground out urging his lover to do something. Kakashi took that as permission and circled his lover's hole and began to prepare him whilst he nipped the head of Yamato's throbbing member. Yamato met Kakashi's eyes and the silver haired Hokage knew he was forgiven; he swallowed Yamato once more but pulled away when he felt the tell-tale sounds of his lover.

Kakashi removed his fingers from Iruka who groaned at the loss but smiled when Yamato rested his head against his shoulder as Kakashi kissed and sucked his collar-bone bearing his sensitive pale throat to them. They both mouthed his pale throat marking him as theirs. Iruka turned Yamato around to face him and hitched a leg around his waist plunging back into his heat as he felt Kakashi behind him push into him too. They began a comfortable rhythm of thrusting, Iruka sandwiched in the middle, causing the flour that covered the floor and work surface to lift but none of them cared, lost in each other and their pleasure. As Iruka found himself getting close both Yamato and Kakashi each took a side of Iruka's neck and began to mouth the skin below causing Iruka to lose it with a loud gasp releasing into Yamato. Iruka clamped down onto Kakashi who came after a few more thrusts and was coherent enough to help Yamato off. He moved the tenting apron aside and wrapped his hand around his lover's hard leaking member as he took his mouth and saw Iruka nip at his collar-bone, within a few strokes Yamato spilled his load too.

They slumped against Yamato on the counter exchanging soft loving kisses between the three until Yamato groaned from the weight he was supporting "shower" he mumbled into Iruka's hair who slowly pulled away and helped Yamato up. "Sounds like a plan" Kakashi said stretching but was once more met with a sad frown from his almond eyed lover.

Kakashi sighed "Yamato, I thought I showed you" he said pulling Yamato to him "I know you're worried and I shouldn't have said that" Kakashi murmured against Yamato's lips "I love you and need you by my side always beautiful but…there are some people I just don't want you meeting" he sighed and paused trying to find a better way of saying _Yamato, just go somewhere else, I don't need you _in a harsh tone. He the man in question was Kaito Jun's cousin, Kakashi couldn't risk any member of the group discovering Yamato or Yasahiro but he didn't want to worry his lover's any further either. So he mislead them "I don't want them to harm you to get information on me" Kakashi said instead running his finger along the bruise he had left on Yamato's neck "I can't live with that" he whispered leaning his forehead against Yamato's "that's why I didn't want you there, but it came out wrong". Yamato smiled as he kissed Kakashi, they were tired and worried making them short tempered with one another, and he knew deep down that Kakashi hadn't meant it that way but it had still hurt to hear it. "By the way" Kakashi said when they pulled away from the kiss "this really suits you" he said cupping and squeezing Yamato's ass as his brown haired lover blushed furiously.

"Sachiko threw the flour at me when I asked her to pass it, hence the mess. Considering our daughter a genius…I got the flour all over me" Yamato murmured "I had to get her to take a bath before Sakura arrived and get the cupcakes in the oven, didn't have time clean up". Kakashi and Iruka rose their eyes at him "please tell me you weren't dressed like this when Sakura came?" Iruka asked. "No of course not" Yamato defended "I took off the flour covered apron and clothes and put it in the basket once they left was put on this thing" he pulled at the frilly apron "to clean up, but thought I'd finish our cupcakes first when you both arrived home".

Iruka let out a sigh of relief and then squeezed Yamato too "I agree" he said kissing Yamato's cheek "suits you" he smirked. The apron was a 'gift' from Kakashi from one of his Hokage travels, till today he hadn't been able to persuade either of his lovers to wear it. But today Iruka couldn't be happier with its use "now let's take this to the shower" he said walking towards their bathroom shedding the rest of his clothes along the way, knowing his lover's would be watching. "And Yama" Iruka paused and looked over his shoulders seductively "bring the apron". Kakashi's jaw dropped "and he calls me a pervert" Kakashi said in shock. Yamato laughed placing a kiss on Kakashi's cheek "we've created a monster love" he said. Kakashi smiled at Yamato and patted his bottom "this created the monster beautiful" he replied with a smirk "created many a monster" Kakashi said kissing along Yamato's jaw whilst squeezing him. Yamato blushed and laughed leading Kakashi to their waiting lover.

Kakashi knew he had work to do, to keep the village and Yasahiro safe during the Chunin exams but he needed his lover's right now. To know that they were safe, that it was OK for him to be happy and not have his family taken away from him. Since he had come home early to check on Yamato, he was going to take the time to enjoy them both thoroughly. For the moment he could relax wrapped in both his lover's arm as they massaged the weariness out of his shoulders in the shower, in the knowledge that their precious daughter was safe and their _not so_ little boy was being watched by those they trusted.


	27. Chapter 27 Doubting hard work

**Chapter 27 – Doubting hard work**

Yasahiro stood at the Hokage's door, he was tired, dirty and feeling rather disappointed with himself after his defeat in the finals of the Chunin exams. His competitor was older, larger, stronger and a lot more experienced than him. _Who was I kidding? _ Yasahiro thought _I had no chance_.

He hadn't returned home after his match choosing to stay at the competitors' residence for one more night. He couldn't face Sachiko and her dad's, not after all the training they had given him. After the match Yasahiro had hung his head low and walked out the stadium. On his way out he briefly looked up at the main box and caught Kakashi and Yamato eyes. They both gazed back at him, their expressions neutral and Yasahiro he knew he was a disappointment to them. He knew Iruka and Sachiko would be waiting for him in the changing room. He couldn't face them so had feigned injury and went to the medical bay but slipped off to his room before they could check him where he just sat staring into space until he heard a knock. He wasn't sure how long he had been sat there but opened the door to find Iruka. The sun had gone down so he knew it was pretty late.

Iruka had popped by to both check on him after the competition and tell him off for not letting them know where he was going. Iruka sighed and pulled Yasahiro into his arms "Hiro that was an amazing match young man. I am so proud of you" he said kissing the top of Yasahiro's head. Yasahiro looked at him "Why? I lost" he said "Even with all your help. I'm nothing but a disappointment".

"Hey" Iruka said sternly "You're not a disappointment". He guided them to the bed and sat down with his arm around Yasahiro's shoulders "Hiro, it's not about winning or losing the battle but how you conducted yourself during it". He looked at the brown haired boy and realised that he'd given up before the results were even published. "Hiro" he said raising his chin to look up at him "the results aren't even out yet kiddo. Don't lose hope" Iruka said but he could see his words were not getting through to the boy. Yasahiro forced himself to smile at Iruka. It didn't matter what Iruka said because after all it was Iruka; he was always so caring and full of praise even for a loser like himself.

Iruka gave up trying to get Yasahiro to come back to the house and thought maybe it was better that he stayed with the rest of the contestants as they were all still busy with closing the exams. "We're all so proud of you darling" Iruka said ruffling Yasahiro's hair "If Kakashi and Yamato didn't have to deal with work, they'd be here too, you know that right?" Iruka asked and got a nod from the solemn boy, Kakashi was still overseeing the matches he was Hokage after all Yasahiro thought. Iruka sighed once more, I'll see you tomorrow at the result giving then, am not sure if Yamato will be there as his just been sent out on an important mission but he said to tell you good luck".

Yasahiro didn't say anymore but bid Iruka a good night. When he heard the second knock an hour or so later he chose to ignore it. It was Sachiko and he really couldn't face his sister right now, not as the failure he was. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to drift off as he heard Sachiko's annoyed voice outside his door.

-oOo-

Yasahiro took a deep breath as he stood outside the Hokage office waiting for his turn to be called in. He watched as others before him went into get their results, some ecstatic with their results others coming out with slumped shoulders and forcing back tears. Yasahiro could hear Tsunade Sama murmuring near the door Shizune to let her have a drink if she had to break little kids hearts or to tell them they'd fail herself. Shizune after years of taking abuse from her master was immune to it and walked out to get the next person which just so happened to be Yasahiro. "Hey Hiro" Shizune greeted him and led him into the room squeezing his shoulders before stepping to Tsunade's side and dragging her back to the desk to sit down.

Yasahiro looked up and greeted the table where sat the fire county Daimyo, Tsunade, Kakashi, both the village elders and Ibki. Yasahiro swallowed audibly and didn't meet any of their gazes as the Tsunade listed of his merits going over what he did well, what he didn't, how he could have better handle certain situations. Yasahiro listened in a daze; he could feel Kakashi's eyes on him and didn't know what he was going to say to the man when they got home. He knew they would hide their disappointment well and tell him he could try next year but he had a reputation to uphold and he had failed. His guardians were the Hokage, the number one ANBU and academy teacher and yet he had failed them. Maybe they'd kick him out of the village; he wasn't any use to them after all.

As Yasahiro was lamenting over his failures and worries he missed the end of what Tsunade Sama had said. "Yasahiro Saito" she called out again, Yasahiro startled to attention and answered "Hai". Tsunade sighed "these brats" she murmured "did you hear any of what I said?" she asked. Yasahiro looked chagrined and looked up at her with apologetic eyes. He heard Kakashi let out a soft sigh, _great _Yasahiro thought _now I'm embarrassing my guardian in front of all his seniors too, I can't do anything right!_ "I will say it once more brat!" Tsunade bellowed "So listen carefully". Tsunade smirked at the nervous boy in front of her "Yasahiro Saito" Yasahiro stood straighter looking directly at Tsunade with shadows looming in his eyes waiting for them to tell him that he was no longer welcomed to be a part of the village. How useless he was, he held his breath and waited for his fated exile.

"Due to the strength, knowledge and skill you have shown throughout the exams, we have decided you show great potential as one of tomorrows leader and carry the will fire. We are therefore promoting you to Chunin" Tsunade finished with a smile looking at the frozen shocked boy in front of her. Yasahiro shook his head; he couldn't have heard the right, could he? "Anoh, Tsunade Sama?" he asked "Chunin? Me? Are you sure?" he stammered in disbelief. Tsunade fisted the table "I won't repeat myself brat!" a few papers flew up but Shizune caught them with ease selling them back "Now go over to Kakashi and get your flak jacket" she said with a shake of her head. "But…" Yasahiro began but the people at the head table began to discuss the remaining candidates and Yasahiro found he was being led away from them. He finally noticed the other people in the room, "well done Yasahiro" his guide said, Yasahiro looked up to find Aoba patting his back with a smile before handing him over to Kakashi and taking up his place near the door again.

Yasahiro was still in disbelief as he looked on to find Kakashi standing there with a Chunin flak jacket in one hand and the other hand reaching out. He tentatively reached out his own and Kakashi shook it warmly, smiling down at the brown haired boy his visible eye crinkled. "Good job Hiro" he smiled shaking the boys hand and squeezing it once reassuringly "we trust the village and its people with you" Kakashi said holding out the jacket to him. Yasahiro was still in shock and couldn't quiet register everything that was happening. Kakashi took a step forward and turned Yasahiro around, he then slipped the flak jacket onto Yasahiro's slim shoulders and then turned the boy back to face him and brushed out the small creases on his shoulders. "Am so proud of you Hiro" he said squeezing the boys shoulder. Yasahiro felt his eyes sting at the show of affection and care. He swallowed the lump in his throat to say something but before he could he found his face crashed into a chest and arms wrapping tight around him. Yasahiro groaned as he found his air supply being cut off "Ruka San" he mumbled against the familiar chest. Iruka let him go with a nervous chuckle as Tsunade shook her head at them with a small grunt of displeasure and humour. Before Yasahiro could straighten up another pair of arms caught him up in a much gentler hug. "Knew you could do it Hiro" Yamato said, glad he had made it in time to see Kakashi put the jacket on the boys shoulder. Yasahiro smiled up at all the three men who stood staring at him with so much affection it made Yasahiro blush. "Looks good on you darling" Iruka said beaming at the boy and resisting the urge to pull him into another hug "how does it feel?" asked Yamato.

Yasahiro just stood and stared hearing their praise but unable to answer as he was at a loss for words. Yasahiro breathed heavily when one of the exam officials handed him a scroll and Kakashi left with a ruffle to his hair to meet the next promoted Chunin. Yamato and Iruka waited for Kakashi and pulled Yasahiro to the side with them, ready to take him home as soon as Kakashi was finished. He stood in the shadows of the Hokage office behind Iruka and opened the scroll to find his name in bold letters and Chunin next to it. He looked up to find both Iruka and Yamato looking back at him with soft smiles. "I can't believe it" he whispered breathily "I'm a Chunin" he said. Iruka this time couldn't hold onto his emotions and squealed pulling Yasahiro into a tight hug kissing his face repeatedly "knew you would do it darling". They heard a few chuckles from the shinobi's next to them as Tsunade shouted "Iruka, I won't tell you to quieten down again brat!"

Yasahiro blushed furiously and tried to hide himself in the flak jacket from the eyes of the rest of the Chunins and Jounins in the room. _Great_ he thought_ now they'll all think I'm a baby. _"Ruka San" Yasahiro whined as Iruka tried to pat the boys hair back down after mussing it. Iruka looked at him sheepishly and Yasahiro sighed. He hated to admit it but he loved the warmth the men bestowed on him. But there was definitely a time and a place for it and Iruka far too often steeped the line. He would definitely have to have words, he thought especially now that he was a Chunin.


	28. Chapter 28 – The Hardship of Parenting

**Chapter 28 – The Hardship of Parenting**

A few weeks had passed since Yasahiro's Chunin promotion and too soon Yasahiro's skills were needed on the field. They had celebrated with a family dinner at Yasahiro's favourite seafood restaurant whilst the men looked at him fondly and Sachiko provided a step by step commentary of all of Yasahiro's Chunin matches. "Sachiko" Iruka reprimanded gently "eat your food first honey" he said picking up a prawn and directing it towards her with a smile. Sachiko took the prawn without pause in her stream of words "you watch Hiro-Ni, you're good but I will be better. Am going to beat your score in the Taijutsu presentation!" she declared taking a sip of her drink. Yasahiro laughed "I would hope so after all the training I've given you" he said. The men smiled at the kids as Sachiko promised Yasahiro she would do her best snapping their chopsticks together.

The Taijutsu presentation the kids were referring to was run by Rock Lee and Maito Guy who had decided to expend their "spring time of youth" to the actual youth of the village as not all the kids attended the academy to become Shinobi. Sachiko and Yasahiro were forced to take classes with their uncle as there was no one better than Gai to teach Taijutsu. The top 10 Taijutsu users from the school were entered into competitions across the different countries and Yasahiro had been one of the youngest national winners with a high score. Sachiko was determined to do something better than her brother for a change and not live in his genius shadow.

"Daddy Yama, will you be there this time?" Sachiko asked looking down at her plate. Yamato smiled down at his daughter tucking her in closer to his side "you know I'll try my best Sachi, I always do munchkin" Yamato said reassuringly kissing the top of her head. "Yeah but you say that every time" the 9 year old sighed "you've never been to any of my competitions" Sachiko replied despondently poking at her prawn. Yamato's shoulders slumped; it was true he'd never attended any of Sachiko's presentations due to work commitments but had managed some of Yasahiro's luckily.

"He'll definitely be there" Kakashi said nonchalantly reading his Icha Icha book with one hand whilst eating his sea food with the other. "Kashi…" Yamato began to say, they couldn't know what would happen between now and then. "You're going on a mission in 3 days Yama, and should be back just in time with a day or two to spare" Kakashi said taking a sip of his drink still reading his book. Sachiko's little head popped up and she beamed at her father's "promise?" she pleaded with them and got a nod from Kakashi and Yamato, _yes_ she whispered_._ Yamato's smile was akin to his daughters as he squeezed her shoulders and then reached across the table snatching the book out of Kakashi's hand "were celebrating" he told his grey haired partner with a loving smile that promised more to take the sting out of his action.

Now a few weeks later, Yamato had just returned in time as promised for Sachiko's presentation with 3 days to spare and fortunately to see Yasahiro off on his first Chunin mission. As Yamato tied the bedroll to Yasahiro's pack he couldn't help but laugh remembering the time when Yasahiro had left with just a blanket and pillow to camp out in the forest. Yamato laughed as he watched Kakashi save Yasahiro from Iruka's tight grip "Ruka-San" Yasahiro bemoaned good heartedly but not loosening his grip on the brown haired Chunin. "You're leaving me for two months! This is the least you can give me" Iruka mumbled into Yasahiro's brown hair, the corner of his eyes glistening suspiciously as he let go. Kakashi pulled Iruka to him as Yamato helped Yasahiro with his pack "guess I'll be going then" Yasahiro said turning around to see his guardians, Kakashi hugging Iruka from behind leaning his chin on a smiling but slightly teary Iruka's shoulder, who held his hand out to Yamato. Yasahiro smiled taking in the sight "tell Sachi she better beat my presentation score". "She will" Kakashi laughed knowing his daughters determined streak "And remember…" he began but was interrupted "I know, I know" Yasahiro shouted back as he walked away. It was always the same reminder, every time he left for a mission away from the village since he was 9 Kakashi had said the same thing, "no drinking, no smoking, no gambling and be suspicious of strangers who are too nice!" he recited looking over his shoulder and smiled back at them "I get it" he said, with a final wave he jumped into the trees _not everyone's like you Kashi-San_ he mumbled to himself fondly shaking his head.

-oOo-

3 days later Kakashi and Yamato were packing hurriedly in the early hours of the morning as an urgent message was sent from the neighbouring country of Rice. Yamato wanted to go check out the situation by himself before the Hokage arrived but Kakashi had decided against it. "But Kakashi you're the Hokage it's expected" Yamato said as he grabbed his first aid kit. "Exactly I'm the Hokage; it'll be quicker if I just go with you and the team, I don't want you starting a war". Yamato sighed resigning his views, he didn't need the Hokage on this mission but hearing who it was, had riled Kakashi and Tsunade Sama had unfortunately agreed with Kakashi. Iruka bought in breakfast as Kakashi and Yamato wrapped bandages around their wrists "Thanks Ru" Yamato said taking a bite of the rice ball Iruka fed him and Kakashi as they continued to prep.

"Ready?" Yamato asked Kakashi at the front door as he pulled on his pack _Mmmm _Kakashi said between kisses with Iruka who then turned and pulled Yamato into a kiss goodbye. "You've got a mission?" said a small voice, Yamato pulled away from Iruka's kiss to look at their daughter clad in her PJ's blinking sleepily at them. Yamato nodded sheepishly at his daughter "you were just going to leave without telling me?" Sachiko said her face screwed into an angry frown.

"Honey…" Yamato began walking towards his daughter but was interrupted and pulled back by Kakashi "Sachiko, it's a urgent mission" he said zipping up his flak jacket. "But you promised!" Sachiko said her eyes now welling, it wasn't fair. "Sachiko" Kakashi said warningly trying to stop a tantrum before it began "there's nothing we can do, you know a Shinobi's duty" he said more gently pulling on his pack. "But dad…" Sachiko said looking from one father to another "Sachi the village needs us. Iruka will be there and he'll cheer on our behalf" Kakashi said opening the front door. Iruka murmured his agreement as Sachiko turned on her heels as her tears began to fall "I need you" she murmured quietly and then fisted her hands at her sides. "I'll still be there honey" he tried knowing it wasn't what their daughter wanted. "It's just as well I have 3 dads" she cried miserably as she turned her back on them. "Sachi Honey…" Yamato tried but was once again stopped by Kakashi who looked at his daughter's back "we need to leave, the teams waiting. Be good Sachi" Kakashi said squeezing Iruka's shoulder as he left. Sachiko said a watery heated _bye _over her shoulder at them as she slammed her bedroom door. "Tell her I love her" Yamato said longingly staring at his daughter's closed door. "I will baby" Iruka assured him and with a sigh Yamato followed Kakashi guilty.

-oOo-

Kakashi and Yamato made haste through the forest towards the Rice country. They needed to get there on time to avoid the break out of war and there was no time to waste. He looked over at Yamato "she'll be fine" he said knowing his lover was still thinking of their daughter. "That's not the point Kakashi" he sighed taking off the next branch with more force than necessary still angry at himself "it's true, I've never been in the village for any of her presentations. At first I thought she was exaggerating but she's not. No wonder she thinks I favour Yasahiro more". Kakashi carried on leading the way through the forest listening. Sachiko being the younger sibling always used the _you like Ni-san more/better_ excuse every time she was upset or got into trouble. None of them had any siblings so wasn't sure how Sachiko quiet felt and they thought they were always fair, in all honesty Yamato let their daughter get away with a lot to make up for the fact that he wasn't around as often and spoiled them both rotten.

"I shouldn't have promised" Yamato said with regret. Kakashi sighed and pulled Yamato out the tree for a short break; they'd been travelling at this rate more than half the day and could afford it "I shouldn't have promised her either Yamato. It was my fault for giving her hope; you know how bad I am with promises" _Kakashi_ Yamato reproved at him. "She's a Shinobi Yama" he said taking a sip of his canteen and passing it to Yamato "This is our way of life, we're lucky we have Iruka to raise the kids' right" he finished. Yamato pulled Kakashi into a hug; he knew Kakashi was right and there was no helping where missions were concerned but he still felt bad for letting her down. "Besides would telling her you're going to check on Yasahiro have made her feel any better?" Kakashi asked.

Yamato slumped his shoulders, there was no hiding from Kakashi the all-knowing, "I swear I don't favour one child over the other" he said to Kakashi, who smiled "I know Yama, if I didn't think you would go check on him, I would've myself" Kakashi smiled knowingly "and Sachi knows how much you love her. You know she'll forget all of this as soon as we get home and you feed our Mochi monster her favourite selection of Mochi" Kakashi said finally getting a small smile from his lover.

…

Yasahiro was on a bodyguard mission for the Daimyo's nephew who was studying in the Rice country for the next two months. To make matters worse, the Shinobi stirring trouble between the Fire country and Rice country that required Kakashi's urgent arrival, was none other than Konoha's missing Nin Kaito Jun.


End file.
